The 19th Hunger Games SYOT
by Grand Coconut
Summary: 24 go in; 1 comes out... Join 24 tributes on a journey full of twists and turns as they compete for victory. Rated T for bad language and gore. SYOT. Please review!
1. The Tributes

**District 1 [Luxury]**

M: Lucius (Kramer) Kramer (16)

F: Velvet Forbes (17)

**District 2 [Masonry]**

M: Jude Devereux (18)

F: Knives Sinclair (16)

**District 3 [Technology]**

M: Cain Tesla (16)

F: Lithium Lumiere (17)

**District 4 [Fishing]**

M: Raegan Pike (18)

F: Marina Ophelius (18)

**District 5 [Power]**

M: Freddie St. Clair (17)

F: Salome Bucks (16)

**District 6 [Transportation]**

M: Ike Ladage (16)

F: Wisteria Cade (12)

**District 7 [Lumber]**

M: Aspen Buckley (12)

F: Petunia Barker (12)

**District 8 [Textiles]**

M: Rory Rivera (15)

F: Flora Costello (18)

**District 9 [Grain]**

M: Lyle Fitzpatrick (13)

F: Cherry Pavone (16)

**District 10 [Livestock]**

M: Haven Hanover (14)

F: Lorelei Sykes (15)

**District 11 [Agriculture]**

M: Teddy Nelson (12)

F: Talulah Cooper (14)

**District 12 [Coal Mining]**

M: Sully McCormick (17)

F: Adelaide Quick (14)


	2. District One Reaping

Velvet sat in a lavender purple chair in the academy's lobby, twirling a lock of her blonde hair in her hands. She was waiting for her friends to meet her here so they could walk to the reaping together. This wasn't just any reaping though, this was her reaping. Velvet was the selected volunteer for this year's Hunger Games. Out of the one hundred something girls at the academy, they had picked her to be the female volunteer. She was beside herself when she heard the news and had felt like royalty ever since.

Looking down on the coffee table, she pulled the latest issue of a capitol magazine out of the stack. On the cover was a model dressed in bubblegum pink colors and around her were the names of featured stories. Velvet's fingers flipped the pages, eyes scanning the articles and images of the high tech capitol. She sighed dreamily and pressed the magazine to her chest. Soon, she would be on the cover of one of these. She could see it now. _Velvet Forbes: The Victor of The Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games._ It had a ring to it and she liked that.

She flicked her long, blonde hair over her shoulder as she leaned back in her chair, fantasizing about fame and fortune. Her eyes fluttered shut and she imagined the crowds of people screaming her name, cameras flashing, and signing autographs. She wondered what winning would be like, she was sure it would be amazing. She thought about what outfits she would wear on the victory tour and how many fans she would have time to meet. There were-

"Velvet!" a high pitched voice broke in. Velvet's eyelids flew open, revealing her 3 best friends standing before her. There was a girl and two boys.

She was so engrossed in her mind, she hadn't even heard them coming. "What's up?" Velvet smiled sweetly, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Daydreaming again, are you?" the girl with fiery red hair, Poppy, laughed.

Velvet just smirked, her brown eyes glittering mischievously. "They won't be daydreams for long, Poppy."

Poppy had been her best friend since they first started training at the academy. Velvet hadn't known anyone at first, but Poppy was always friendly and they really hit it off. The two had been friends ever since, always joking and playing around. Except when it came to training because Velvet took that very seriously. After all, what victor didn't train? Through the years, Velvet and Poppy had became some of the most popular girls at the academy.

"So do you guys wanna get going?" the boy with shining black hair, Jasper, asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah." Velvet replied quickly as she set the glossy magazine back down on the coffee table and smiled. Next time she read one of those it would be featuring her inside.

She shot out of her chair with a big grin on her face. "I'm so excited guys. I'm gonna be famous soon!" She cried, skipping towards her friends.

"First you actually have to win." The tall boy with blonde hair, Cronus, pointed out, humorlessly.

Velvet shot him a smile. "And I will. We both know that."

* * *

Whenever Lucius Kramer wandered down the pristine streets of District One, his name would begin to snake it's way into the conversations of bystanders. That's the way it had had always been, ever since he had bludgeoned that boy to death on the school's playground. Lingering in the wind were the faint whispers of those who thought they knew about this dangerous boy.

He could only frown and sigh as he pretended not to hear them.

The wind was gentle, like the soft flutter of a butterfly's wings on the crook of his neck. It was a warm day in May and the smell of distant flowers drifted through the air. Kramer brushed his scarlet hair away from his forehead as he walked towards the town square.

Today was the reaping, one of the biggest celebrations in District One. Everyone seemed to be really excited about it. Well, everyone except Kramer. He hated District One and their stupid shenanigans about the games. They were such fools to praise them. More people in the district died than they won, yet they still volunteered for it. They were all idiots to think they could actually win.

This years tributes were Velvet Forbes and Chastin Landrum, two typical careers. Velvet was a blonde ditz who didn't strike Kramer as either very smart or realistic, and Chastin wasn't a willing volunteer but he was being forced to by the academy.

Kramer walked towards the reaping pens. At registration, a lady with blonde hair pricked his finger and stamped it onto a paper. Kramer stayed there for a moment, looking at the blood bead on the tip of his finger. Red and shiny. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like blood, because he did. He didn't hide it actually. People knew he was a bit off, but Kramer didn't care. He didn't care about anyone except his younger brother and his mother. The only people that actually loved him.

Kramer moved swiftly towards the sixteen year old's section and already, the whispering was reaching his ears. The other kids didn't see him that often since he got expelled for his murder when he was fourteen and thrown in jail for two years afterwards. He had just been released this past January.

All around, he felt eyes on him. Kramer knew he was noticed, but he didn't mind though. He only caught ends and beginnings of people's words, hushed and careful.

"I heard he tried to..."

"...His name's Kramer."

"I saw it..."

"...He killed him."

The talking stopped when the mayor walked onstage. He was a thin, old man with shaky hands and wore a black and white suit. As the mayor began his speech, Kramer let his hazel eyes wander across the vast crowd.

He scanned the thirteen year old's section until he found his brother. He could see Bentley shaking, afraid, even though there was nothing to be scared of. He had told his brother before that there were volunteers every year so he wouldn't be going into the arena even if he tried. He knew he was still scared though. Kramer stared at his brother until Bentley's eyes met his. Kramer smiled and nodded his head once, encouragingly. This seemed to calm him down a bit, but Kramer could still see that his composure was stiff.

"Hello District One!" the escort squealed into the microphone. Kramer flinched to attention as he turned his head towards the stage. The escort, Arietty, was possibly his least favorite face in the world. This year she was dripping in lavender and lime colors and her skin was dyed a light shade of purple to compliment her sparkling lilac hair.

"It's time to select our two brave tributes for this years Hunger Games. Are we ready?" She asked the crowd.

They screamed in response.

"Let's get to it then." She smiled.

The crowd was quivering with excitement as she walked towards the ladies bowl. With a dip of her hand, she picked up a slip of paper. The click-clack of her high heels filled the town square as she walked back to the microphone and opened it up in front of the district.

"The lucky lady this year is..." She drawled. "Sorrel Voss!"

A girl from the seventeen's section began walking when a feminine voice rang out.

"I volunteer!" Velvet Forbes yelled. She leaped towards the stage as her long, blonde hair flipped in the wind.

Kramer curled his lip in disgust. He already hated this girl, willingly walking into a death match like that. What a moron.

"My, such a beautiful girl!" Arietty said as she took Velvet's hand in one of her own. Velvet just batted her lashes and smiled at the crowd. "Do you mind telling us your name?"

Velvet took the microphone. "My name is Velvet Forbes, your future victor."

"Such confidence!" Arietty gasped, astonished. "Best of luck to you, Velvet."

Velvet continued to smile.

"Time for the boys." Arietty declared as she strode towards the boy's bowl. This time she plunged her hand into to the very bottom of the bowl to pull a name. With a flick of her wrist, she removed a single slip of paper and walked back over to the microphone. She carefully unfolded the slip and cleared her throat.

"Lucius Kramer!"

The whispering started again.

Kramer forced a deep, shaking breath into his lungs he heard his name and automatically started walking.

_It's fine, someone will volunteer,_ he thought.

The whole crowd fell silent as he parted from the sixteen year old's section. This boy was nothing but trouble to most of them and they were afraid of Kramer, of course they would be quiet.

_Someone will volunteer,_ he kept thinking to himself.

Kramer felt the cameras focusing in on him and turned to look at one of them. He glared at it before he started walking up the stage. He took his time stepping up the stairs as he glanced at Chastin Landrum, this year's selected volunteer. He was standing in the front row and a boy was whispering something in his ear. Chastin was nodding. Kramer thought he heard his name part from the boys lips.

Kramer reached the top of the stairs, the escort's queue. "Are there any volunteers?"

Silence.

_Why isn't anyone volunteering?_

That's when it hit him. No one would be volunteering for him. This was their chance to get rid of him. The crazy killer that made them sleep with one eye open had just been reaped, why not let him go to the games and die? They wanted to get rid of him, they wanted him gone. This was their chance. They could spare a volunteer. Chastin didn't want to go anyway.

Kramer's face twisted into one of pure hatred and anger. He clenched his fists and marched towards the microphone.

"Such a brave man, is there anything you'd like to say to Panem, Lucius?" Arietty asked.

"Yeah." Kramer spat. And with that he shoved his middle finger into the air, flipping off the whole nation.

* * *

**A/N: aaaand the first reaping is done. I really like these guys, I hope you do too! This is my first story, so be nice, haha. I've finally got around to putting up this first chapter because i just got my wisdom teeth pulled out on the 18th and I've been home a lot lately, so i figured this would be a good time to get this story started. Yeah anyways, up next is District Two and I'll try to update tomorrow since I already have that chapter done. Til then.**


	3. District Two Reaping

This was the year.

The year that Jude would volunteer for and win the Hunger Games, bringing the greatest glory to District Two. He had been training for this day since he was seven years old, and now it was finally here. This was about to be the most important day of his life.

Pure excitement pulsed through him as he slit the throat of a dummy, imagining it being a real hot-blooded human. In the arena, he would kill precisely and quickly. He knew District Two was famous for sadists and hidden psychopaths, but Jude was not one of them. He had a plan for the arena that involved only killing in cold blood.

"Jude, it's time." A voice broke in. His mother, of course.

"Mom, I told you not to bother me for another five minutes. I have until exactly 9:00 to train." Jude pointed out, irritation clear in his voice.

"Five minutes isn't going to do anything. I said get ready and I didn't come all the way downstairs for nothing." His mother shot back in a dominant voice.

"Fine." Jude mumbled, putting his knife down.

Jude frowned as he marched up the basement steps. He was extremely agitated that his schedule had been thrown off by a small five minutes. It would surely bother him for the next hour or so. That was the thing with Jude though, he was extremely precise and was only satisfied with exact plans and order. The only time he would be able to tolerate mishaps were to be in the arena. Jude knew disorder was bound to happen during the games and he planned to cope with that well. He was very decisive and sharp, that was why he was chosen to volunteer though.

Jude ran up the stairs, showered, and got dressed. He slicked his dark hair back with a gel and combed it back. He sighed as he looked at his handsomely chiseled face in the mirror. He wondered he'd look the same after the games.

Walking down stairs, he found his parents and older brothers waiting for him. He ignored his mother as he sat down at the table, his chin lifted haughtily. She had ruined his last five minutes of training and did not deserve his attention right now.

After breakfast, Jude wasted no time walking out the door and into the streets of District Two. He wanted to be early for the reapings so that he would get the best spot in the eighteen year old's section. More importantly, he wanted to be early because that meant less time spent with his mother.

* * *

"Blades, lets go!" Knives called to her twin brother from the door.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute!" He called back from the upstairs bathroom.

Late. Always late. Knives growled in disgust. If she didn't have to wait for her brother, she'd have been on time for the reaping. This was a very special day for her and Blades just had to make her late. The chosen female career for this year's games had broken her leg days ago and the volunteer spot was open for anyone. Knives planned to take it.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" he yelled breathlessly as he bounded down the stairs. His dark brown hair was messy and shoes were untied.

"We're gonna have to run now, Blades!" Knives yelled back angrily as she hopped off the porch.

She couldn't see it, but Blades smirked from behind her. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He yelled as he bolted off in front of her. Knives ran after her brother.

By the time they got there, the escort, Gem, was introducing herself and Knives breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it. Blades had just finished getting his finger pricked when Knives turned back to look. The two waved goodbye and separated into their designated sections. Knives had to push a few girls out of the way to get to a spot by the ropes. She needed to be closest to the stage if she wanted to volunteer.

There were probably 40 girls that she'd have to outrun to get to the stage, but that was okay because Knives had a plan. As the escort was speaking about how great it was to be back in District Two again, Knives began to slip through the crowd to the eighteen year old's section, pushing angry girls out of the way. After all, what were they gonna do right now? She wedged herself into the front carefully, right next to the base of the stage. She was ready.

"Time for the girls." Gem announced as she walked towards the bowl on the right. She slipped her hand inside and drew a single slip. Knives tensed her muscles. _Just read it_.

"Daphne G-"

Knives didn't even hear the whole name. Just like that, girls went flying. Knives sprinted up the base of the stage and onto the steps. One girl tried grabbing her foot but Knives used her free one to kick her in the face. The girl shrieked in anger and pain and let go. Knives scrambled onto the stage in a leaping jump.

"I volunteer!" She yelled. Knives landed with a crash onto the stage and cringed.

"I volunteer!" Knives repeated as she turned her head towards the escort, checking for more attackers. "I volunteer!"

Gem smiled. "Everyone calm down!" She said into the microphone. "We have our volunteer."

She turned back towards Knives and helped her up. "And what is your name, dear?" Gem asked kindly.

Knives tried to catch her breath "Knives." She huffed. "Knives Sinclair."

"Well that was quite an entrance, Knives." The escort laughed, and several past victors that lined the stage laughed too. Knives smiled nervously. She could feel her cheeks heating up. "Thank you." She said as nicely as she could.

"Well, time for the boys." The escort announced as she turned back towards the crowd. She dipped her hand into their bowl and pulled a name. She crossed the gap back towards the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Hunter Garcia." she said steadily,

"I volunteer." Came a calm, bass voice. A tall, lithe boy slipped though the eighteen year old's section and emerged out of the crowd. Knives noted that he was very handsome, with dark black hair and cold grey eyes. He looked like he was sculpted by the gods. He walked to the stage and Gem had to keep herself from drooling. "What uh, what is your name?" She stuttered, handing him the microphone.

"Jude Devereux." he said evenly, his eyes critically scanning the crowd, making sure they knew his face.

"Well District Two, we have our tributes!" Gem said, her composure regained. "Tributes, shake hands."

Jude turned to Knives, a ghost of a smile on his lips. No doubt her volunteering scene had amused him.

All Knives could do was look down, avoiding his wicked grey eyes.

* * *

**A/N: As promised, here is District Two. I like these two, I think they're going to be some interesting characters. It's early on in this story, but my head is so full of ideas. I'm really happy, you guys. So the power went out last night and i almost couldn't update today, but it came back on, so everything's fine. It's funny, I never realized how much i rely on electricity and wifi until it's gone. I am a true child of this generation. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. District Three is up next!**


	4. District Three Reaping

Lithium awoke to a cold draft floating past her, making her shiver. In her dream, she had been back home in her normal life, but looking around, she saw that she was far from it. Her foot was chained to the wall, trapping her in this brick and cement jail cell.

She did feel trapped. Never in a million years did she think she'd get caught, but just one peacekeeper lurking after hours changed that. She smirked to herself. The peacekeepers had thought they'd stopped her, but little did they know, Lithium had snuck her razors in with her. If she couldn't slice up someone else, then she'd slice up herself. Either way, she'd be seeing blood. Dark red, slippery blood.

With a drag of her razor, she slit her collarbone in one swift motion, just enough so that the blood would drip. She had mastered the art of cutting, but not for the reasons one would think.

"At it again, Lithium?" A sleepy voice asked.

Lithium turned to her cellmate, Henna, with a smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked, ignoring her question.

Henna sighed as she stretched her aching limbs. "Just about as good as I'll ever sleep on these stiff beds." She yawned. "How about you?"

Lithium shrugged. "It was hard. I can't sleep that well knowing I'm in a jail cell."

Henna nodded understandingly.

Lithium had been in jail for three days now. Three days since she had been caught. She was arrested immediately and thrown in here with Henna. She had come to learn that Henna wasn't a bad person, not even deranged. No, she had just been caught stealing some technology software to earn money. Henna didn't belong here, she was just doing what she had to do to get by.

"Did you overhear the guards last night?" Henna asked.

"No I had fallen asleep by then." Lithium replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I heard them." Henna mumbled. Something in her voice made Lithium wonder if something was wrong.

"Who were the guards?" Lithium asked, changing the subject. "Eris? Because he is absolutely delicious. Do you know what I would do to him?"

"Lithium." Her cell mate's face turned serious, all humor gone. "They're having you executed after the reapings."

Suddenly, Lithium felt like Henna had just dunked her in ice. Fear swam through her, her calm composure breaking for a split second. "Wh-what?" Lithium asked, shocked.

"Your crime. I heard them say it was so bad, so sinister. It's what the head peacekeeper ordered." Henna explained. "This is awful."

"No." Lithium said steadily. "No."

She turned to Henna. "They're not getting rid of me that easily." Lithium said darkly.

* * *

"Move it, nerd." A boy commanded as he shoved Cain out of his way. Stumbling over his own feet, Cain fell face first onto the road, sending his book flying out of his hands. The boy and his friends pointed and laughed before being whisked away into their designated sections.

Cain on the other hand was flushing pink with embarrassment and hoped no one else had seen him. Scrambling for his fallen book, he winced at the painful impact the fall had on his knee and pulled it towards him to find a fresh scrape just beginning to drip blood. "Great." He muttered to his knee. "Just great."

"Get moving, kid." A peacekeeper barked at him.

Standing back up, Cain sighed. One would figure that being a nerd was socially acceptable in District Three, but no, he was still picked on. Cain had very few friends and was never accepted among his peers. It hurt to say, but he was used to it.

Walking to the sixteen year old's section, Cain was quiet. He didn't want to give anyone a reason to speak to him. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and took a spot near the ropes of the pens.

"Hello, District Three." The escort said into the microphone with a grin. Cain smiled softly to himself. He really did like the escort, Griffin, even though most kids hated him because he was from the capitol. Griffin seemed nice, like someone who wouldn't make fun of Cain.

"I'm so happy to be your escort for another year. Last year was great, but I have a feeling this year will be even better!" Griffin smiled.

Cain winced to himself, remembering last year's Hunger Games. Two kids from his grade were chosen. The girl died in the bloodbath and the boy made it all the way to the top six before being stabbed to death by the psychotic killer from District Seven. It hurt Cain's heart to remember them.

"Now, it is time to chose two courageous tributes to fight in this year's Hunger Games. Are we ready?" Griffin asked. He was met with silence.

"Okay then, let's do the boys first this time." Griffin said, changing it up.

He waltzed over to the boys bowl, his golden curls sparkling in the light. He drew a single slip out of the center of the bowl and returned to the microphone. The edges of Cain's visioned darkened with fear. He couldn't imagine being chosen, but the thought still terrified him.

"And the brave make tribute is..." He drawled. "Cain Tesla!"

Cain froze. What did he just say? Cain?

"Oh no oh no no no, no, oh no." A tortured moan filled the air.

Numbly, Cain realized it was his own voice. He tried moving his legs, but it seemed as if he had forgotten how to walk. Standing there, frozen, he felt the crowd part. They were revealing him. Exposing him.

Cain vaguely felt two strong hands grip his shoulder and drag him forward. He didn't fight them. The peacekeepers dragged him up the stage until he was standing next to the escort, Griffin. It was as if Cain had forgotten how to control his own body. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He was just frozen.

"Are there any volunteers?" Griffin asked the crowd.

None.

Cain felt some feeling come back to him as Griffin patted him on the shoulder sympathetically before moving towards the girl's bowl. Griffin plucked a white slip from the bowl and held it high as he walked back to the microphone.

And the female tribute is..." He cleared his throat. "Pixel Watson."

A small girl from the thirteen year old's section parted from the crowd. She had blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Cain, frozen on the outside, felt deeply sorry for the girl inside. She was so little and frail, she'd be a bloodbath for sure.

Griffin wasted no time, surely not wanting to prolong this girl's sadness in front of the cameras. "Are there any volunteers?" He asked, even though he knew the answer was no. But to his surprise, he was wrong.

"I volunteer." A girl from the seventeen year old's section called out. She parted from the crowd with a smile. She had long, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, even though under her eyes were faded purple bruises, surely from a lack of sleep and Cain noticed several long healing cuts on her arms and collarbones. Also, her hands were cuffed behind her back. Perhaps she was in jail? How strange.

"My god, a volunteer!" Griffin exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet and clapping. "What is your name, dear?"

"Lithium Lumiere." the girl said into the microphone.

"Lithium Lumiere, what a name." Griffin said, breath taken. "Best of luck!"

Cain once again noticed something strange about this beautiful girl. Her eyes were different up close. They seemed almost... dark. Cain saw how she eyed Griffin like a dog when his back was turned. It confused him.

"Well tributes, shake hands." Griffin said, motioning the two together.

Lithium glanced at Cain and smiled. Cain was too shaken to smile back. A peacekeeper uncuffed Lithium's hands from behind and she stretched out her hand. Seeing Cain wouldn't move, she just took his hand into her own and shook it tightly.

_There is definitely something strange about her_, Cain thought.

* * *

**A/N: And viola, that's District Three. These two are some of my faves and I swear, you won't be bored by them. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I like these two a lot. District Four is up next!**


	5. District Four Reaping

The ocean was always special at sunrise. There was just something so beautiful about the silence that haunted the beach during the early hours of the morning. Marina looked out into the vast ocean as the crashing waves lapped her feet.

The sun was just beginning to rise, casting a pink glow over the blue waves. The ocean seemed to go on forever. Marina's eyes scanned it thoughtfully, wondering where it led to.

She sighed heavily. Today was the day. The day that Marina would volunteer for the Hunger Games. She didn't really want to, but her family really needed the money and her parents had blackmailed her into telling the academy she would do it. The academy went right along with it because they knew what a talent she was with the trident. They hadn't seen anyone like her in ages.

Marina was a passive girl. She didn't want to disappoint her parents by not volunteering, so she decided to do it. It hurt her inside to know she was walking into death, but she would do it if that made her family proud. Her father had told her if she were to die, it would be one of the most noble ways to go. She didn't want to think about that though. She just wanted to swim in the ocean one last time.

She descended into the water with graceful steps. Submerging her head under the waves, she shook her long black hair out. When she resurfaced, she flipped around and floated on her back. Deep breath in, shallow breath out- that was the trick to floating.

Marina was a whiz in the water. Her little sister said she reminded her of a mermaid with her long, wavy hair and bright blue eyes.

Marina swam until the sun rose above the waves, illuminating the whole sky with light. Her fingers had shriveled up like raisins and her arms felt like noodles from propelling herself through the water for so long.

"Marina!" A voice called out suddenly.

Marina flinched at the sound. She recognized the voice- her mother. With a heavy sigh, she swam to shore, abandoning her sanctuary.

* * *

Raegan was a haughty boy. He was always walking around with a smirk on his face and his head lifted defiantly. He had shaggy black hair and piercing brown eyes that seemed to look through one's very soul. He was good looking and he knew it too. Raegan was unique in District Four, as most people had golden hair and sea green eyes. Raegan was like a black sheep.

A real sadist, he couldn't wait for the games. It was so exciting to think about getting blood underneath his fingernails and slitting people's throats as they begged for mercy. The thoughts made him want to laugh. Anyone who thought they had a chance against him was a fool.

As he walked to the reaping, he saw the stage was sprinkled with orchids and tiger-lilies, adding to the tropical look. Vines crawled up the pillars and past victors lined the stage. There were four past victors, and soon, Raegan would be the fifth.

The stage was surrounded by the crystal blue ocean on three sides. The reaping was taking place on a peninsula, a popular backdrop for District Four celebrations. Raegan could see the escort, Aqua Begula, chatting with the past victors. Aqua was dyed cerulean this year with glittering light blue hair dotted with crystals. Raegan snorted as he thought she looked rather ridiculous.

As the reaping began, Raegan zoned out. He didn't care about the boring old mayor, he cared about the volunteering. As the mayor's speech ended, Aqua took the stage, twirling to the microphone. "Good morning, District Four! It is an honor to be back this year. I'm hoping for another victor, aren't you?"

The crowd roared.

"Well let's get to it then. Ladies, you're up first." Aqua said with an excited smile.

She spun around to the female bowl and drew a slip. She took her time walking back to the microphone before unfolding the name.

"Misty White!" Aqua sang into the microphone.

"I volunteer!" A voice rang out immediately.

Raegan watched as a girl with long, curling black hair and light blue eyes ran up to the stage in long strides. She was quite beautiful if he did say so himself. She looked vaguely familiar too.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" Aqua asked with adoring eyes.

"Marina Ophelius." The girl said into the microphone.

"What a pretty name. Marina, best of luck in the games." Aqua said to her with a large grin. "I'm sure you'll pull in a lot of sponsors, you're one of the most beautiful tributes I've seen in ages!"

"Thank you, Aqua." Marina smiled, blushing.

Moving on, Aqua only took a minute to grab the boys slip and walk back to the microphone.

"And now, time for the boys." Aqua grinned. "Lachlan Pierce."

This was Raegan's queue. "I volunteer!" He called in a masculine voice, moving through the crowd quickly. He emerged with an arrogant smirk and a devil's glint in his eyes- he looked rather intimidating. Raegan climbed onto the stage and yanked the microphone out of Aqua's blue hands. He ignored Aqua as she audibly gasped.

"My name is Raegan Pike, and you will be seeing a lot of me once I win the games, so get used to this face." he said with superiority in his voice before shoving the microphone back into the escort's hands. Raegan truly did believe that he was the best there ever was and It shocked Aqua to see such an attitude from a District Four tribute, the typical weak links of the Careers.

It was clear that this year's tribute were opposites. Aqua could tell that Marina was a passive type of girl, whereas Raegan was an aggressive wildebeast. She didn't like the boy, but he'd have to do. Raegan stood there with the same smirk on his lips and Marina visibly shrunk under his presence. Aqua briefly wondered if Marina disliked Raegan as much as she was beginning to.

"Well, uh um, shake hands, tributes." Aqua said, still flabbergasted by this boy's arrogance.

Raegan shook Marina's delicate hand rather aggressively and flashed her a wide grin. She smiled back, only more softly. Raegan didn't even wave to the crowd as he walked off stage, leaving Marina up there all alone. He didn't care about them, he cared about going into the Hunger Games already. Raegan was ready to get down and dirty.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer, i promise. District Five is next!**


	6. District Five Reaping

Other girls hated her. She knew it too. Maybe that's why they were so nasty all the time. Currently, Salome was in Chemistry class, learning about electrons and protons and how they connected. The truth was, she didn't care about molecules, she cared about the way her teacher's ass looked in those khaki's today. Licking her lips, she made sure she caught his eye.

Salome had been seeing Mr. Black in secret for about two months now. It was usually just quickies after school, but it was still enough to keep her wanting more. There was just something about older men that interested her. In particular, there was just something about Mr. Black that interested her. Perhaps it was the way he'd push his glasses up the bridge of his nose like that or the rough sound of his voice. Salome liked to think that it was just everything combined into one.

When she pulled herself out of her thoughts was when the sound of hushed female voices reached her ears.

"She's such a whore." One girl, who Salome knew as Brooke, whispered.

"Oh yeah, I know. I heard she..." another girl began, but Salome stopped listening.

With a snort, Salome rolled her eyes. At least she wasn't so insecure that she had to gossip about other girls like that.

"What was that, slut?" Brooke spoke up, referring to the noise Salome made.

Salome eyed her with her arms crossed for a moment. "Oh nothing." She sang, mockingly.

"Are you sure, slut?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

Salome narrowed her eyes, studying Brooke. "Is there a reason you keep calling me that?"

"Well, you can't deny that it's the truth." Brooke laughed, her friend snickering along.

And that was it. When Brooke turned her head, Salome grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head into the lab table. A sickening crack broke the air and Salome hoped it was her nose. Brooke lifted her head, eyes wild and blood spilling from her nose.

"You..." Brooke began. "You bitch!" She screamed as she hurled herself at Salome.

The girl slammed into her and knocked her over. As Brooke socked Salome in the jaw, a chorus of voices rang out. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Salome twisted herself on top of Brooke. It was her turn. With alternating fists, Salome punched Brooke in the face, hard. Left, right, left, right. She kept hitting until strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist and heaved her up and off of Brooke. She knew it was the teacher.

Mr. Black pulled her to her feet and marched her out the door of the classroom with a tight grip on her arm.

"I can walk by myself." She growled as she yanked her arm free from Mr. Black.

He closed the door to the classroom and took a step back. "Miss Bucks." He said strictly, causing Salome to roll her eyes. "I am just shocked at your behavior."

"Come on, don't act like she didn't deserve it." Salome drawled, irritation rolling off her words.

Mr. Black shrugged. "Alright then, i won't, but it was still wrong either way. I'm actually rather appalled that you did that. I didn't think you were the fighting type."

"I'm not." Salome muttered as her eyes met the ground. "How much trouble am I in."

"That's for the principal to decide." Mr. Black replied.

Salome's eyes met his.

"You're being awful tough on me, Mr. Black, don't you think?" She said.

"You've probably broken her nose, of course I have to be tough on you." He replied, as if it were obvious.

A smile stretched across Salome's lips at the memory. She didn't regret it, she hoped she had injured Brooke. Suddenly, she realized there was no way out of this one. She couldn't convince her teacher not to get her in trouble because Brooke's bloody nose was proof of what she had done. Either way, she'd be facing the dean of discipline.

Salome shrugged and began walking to the principal's office. "Well come on then teacher, lets take me to the principal's office. I've been a very naughty girl."

* * *

"Is Freddie here?" A voice rang across the counter of the bar.

A boy with short clipped black hair held up a half empty bottle in acknowledgment.

He took another swig of the bottle of liquor and got that satisfying burning sensation in his mouth. Burning. It was good, it reminded him that he wasn't too far gone yet.

"What is it?" Freddie slurred.

"Your mother is on the other line." The man replied. "Like usual."

Freddie sighed and got up from the stool. He hated talking to his mother. Ever since the woman found out he was gay, she was so ignorant to him. Instead of going home at night, he usually just spent his time in the bar of the club, drowning in alcohol until the early hours of the morning.

Freddie picked up to phone. "What." He said, emotionless. His mother didn't deserve to see any emotion from him.

"And what do you think your doing? I told you to be home at seven for dinner. It's now midnight and you're still at that stupid bar drinking your life away, wallowing in-" his mother shouted at him through the phone.

Freddie cut her off. "I'm not coming home until I want to. I've told you that. Goodbye."

He could hear his mother shouting on the other line but he didn't care. He hated the woman, so closed minded and rude. He didn't want to speak to her any more than he had to.

With that, he ended the call and handed the phone back to the bartender, returning to his bottle.

Freddie had been drinking ever since his father died. He never liked that guy either, but in his mind, it gave him an excuse to explore the world of alcoholism. He also smoked weed and did cocaine when he could. He had tried a boat load of other drugs too, but those two were his favorites. He was one of the most well known stoners at school, but people didn't seem to hold it against him since he was so nice to everyone.

Freddie looked across the room as the mug of bourbon arrived. He saw men, women in skimpy dresses, some teenagers, but one boy in particular caught his eye. Mitch, he knew him as, was a boy from school. He wondered, through sips of bourbon and club soda, what he was doing in a place like this.

It was somewhat cute, the way his rosy cheeks stretched across his pale skin, or the way his blue eyes were wide with certain fear of never being in a club before. But that, perhaps, was what drew Freddie towards him. Mitch was a classmate of his from Art, so once his eyes found Freddie's through the flashing lights, Mitch couldn't help but walk over.

"Freddie, I didn't expect to see you here." Mitch smiled.

"Well, I'm usually here." Freddie shrugged. "I take it you don't come here often."

Mitch shook his head. "No, first time." He said as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "I just needed to get out, ya know?"

Freddie did know. Perhaps his parents were as condescending as his mother was. It was unlikely, since Mitch was usually such an upbeat guy.

"Are you here with anyone?" Freddie asked.

Mitch shook his head.

"Neither am I." Freddie nodded as he took a gulp of bourbon. "Maybe we could hang out together? I mean, if you want to."

Mitch nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Freddie smiled back.

"So, do you wanna drink? Dance?" Mitch asked him suddenly.

Freddie bit his lip nervously as he glanced towards the throng of grating bodies on the dance floor. "Let's drink." He decided. Mitch laughed.

Freddie leaned over the counter. "Can we get some shots?" He asked the bartender.

The bartender glanced from Freddie to Mitch before shooting them a thumbs up. "I gotcha." He smiled.

The drinks arrived and Mitch eyed them with a raw sort of hunger. The kind that made Freddie's heart rush and ache all at the same time. Mitch was attractive, he did admit to himself. And he was here, taking shots with Freddie. He wanted more than anything for it to lead to something bigger.

"So why do you drink?" Mitch asked as he knocked a shot back.

Freddie flinched at the question. How was he was he answer that?

"I- uh... It's a long story." He finally said.

Mitch leaned in the table and raised an eyebrow. "I'll listen." He said.

The tension melted away as a ghost of smile crossed Freddie's face. Oh, he liked Mitch. He couldn't deny it to himself if he wanted to.

"My dad's dead, my mom's a bitch, and I'm gay." Freddie stated simply.

Mitch nodded. "Really? I am too."

"You're what?" Freddie asked as he knocked down a shot.

"Gay."

Freddie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I never would've guessed that." He laughed.

"Yeah, that's what most people say." Mitch nodded. "So what was it like coming our to your mom? My parents were okay with it." Mitch asked him.

Freddie winced. "As I said, my mom is a bitch."

Mitch laughed and Freddie smiled too. Mitch looked really good when he laughed.

Mitch and Freddie spent hours talking. Freddie told him about his mother and his alcoholism and Mitch told him about his brother's death and how he stashed bottles under his bed to rid him if the memory. They spoke of school, the future, the reapings tomorrow, really just everything.

So it happened. That's what he told himself. The boys went into the bathroom stall and it just happened. It felt right. Freddie didn't regret it. He would contend himself with the way Mitch smelled like sandalwood and the rush that went through his body when Mitch's blue eyes met his grey ones. That's what he wanted. He wanted Mitch, and he got him.

It was now six in the morning and Freddie's eyes ached with tiredness as they left the club. It was worth it.

"Do you wanna get stoned?" Mitch asked as he kicked a pebble down the street. They were past the point of idle conversation by now.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Freddie replied without hesitation. The morning air was chilly and cold, but Freddie was dressed in a light jacket to shield him from the temporary weather. It would warm up as the sun rose.

The boys say on a curb and smoked, and Freddie watched as Mitch leaned his head back, before he let the smoke part from his lips. Mitch watched as Freddie eyebrows furrowed as he took a drag.

Suddenly Mitch was looking right at him, eyes serious. Freddie was high as a kite, but he could still note the look of desperation in Mitch's eyes.

"Freddie?" Mitch asked.

"Mm?" Freddie replied, looking over at him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

Freddie smiled.

* * *

Salome got suspended. It seemed like a decent punishment. She had broken Brooke's nose, but that was okay, since she got what was coming for her. Salome hadn't heard from Mr. Black since yesterday in the principle's office when he ratted her out for attacking Brooke.

She didn't mind suspension, it made her feel kind of bad ass actually. She regretted nothing. Her mother was absolutely pissed though and grounded her for a week. She had spent the morning in her room, straightening her long, blonde hair and looking in the mirror. Her own exotic amber eyes looked back her, almost seductively, complimented by her lightly tanned skin. Salome couldn't help but smile. She knew she looked good.

Walking to the reaping, she made sure to ignore Brooke and her friends even though she almost burst out laughing when she saw Brooke with a large white bandage on her nose, whining to her mother. She had done that. Salome shook out her long hair and stood a bit taller as she walked.

Standing in the sixteen year old's section, Salome looked ahead. The metal stage was completed with white draped cloths, tied together with blue flowers. The flowers contrasted greatly with the metallic grey stage. District Five was nearly all steel buildings and power plants. It was refreshing to see something that wasn't colored silver.

Speaking of colorful, the bright orange escort, Osiris, was hard to miss as he danced around the stage, chatting with the mayor and old victors. District Five had two past victors. The most recent one was a guy in his early twenties with deep brown hair and green eyes. Salome didn't remember his name since she didn't care about the stupid games, but he was good looking.

There was a tap of static on the microphone and Osiris showed the crowd his large smile of white teeth.

"Hellooooo District Five!" Osiris sang into the microphone as he twirled around in a circle. Salome tried not to laugh at him.

"Another year of the Hunger Games has arrived and I'm ready for another victor!" He sang in glee. "Are you all ready?"

He was met with silence.

"Oh, um, alright." Osiris fumbled. "Let's not waste any more time then. It's time for business."

Osiris skipped over to the girl's bowl and drew a single slip off of the top of the pile.

He unfolded it carefully and smiled widely. "And the female tribute is..." He drawled. "Salome Bucks!"

Salome squinted. What? What did he just say?

"Salome Bucks?" His voice rang out again.

It really was her, she realized as she cursed under her breath.

Suddenly a plan came to mind. Salome elbowed her way past the other girls and walked calmly into the isle and towards the stage. When she was near an opening, she bolted for it. She was gonna escape. Screw these stupid Hunger Games.

She was gonna make it, she was gonna make it, she was g-

Suddenly, a burly arm stopped her in her tracks and yanked her backwards. Damn it! Two peacekeepers grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her back by the isle, but she wasn't giving up that easily.

With a stronger right hand, she closed her fist and swung it at the peacekeeper's jaw. He stumbled backwards for a second and Salome tried to run, but the other peacekeeper tightened his grip on her. Salome kicked wildly as they dragged her up to the stage and placed her next to Osiris. The orange escort frowned at the girl, confusion marked in his brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Salome." Osiris said.

Salome just frowned at him angrily.

"Well, uh, time for the boys?" Osiris declared, confused as to why this girl wouldn't resist getting to go to the capitol.

He skipped over to the boy's bowl and plunged his hand into the center before pulling out a single white paper slip. "Ah-ha!" He cried as he danced back to the microphone.

"The male tribute for this years Hunger Games is Freddie St. Clair!"

Freddie St. Clair. The name was familiar to Salome. It clicked into place when a tall boy with short black hair and wide grey eyes stumbled out of the seventeen year old's section. She knew Freddie, everyone did. He was one of the stoners at school. He was chill, but he hardly ever showed up because he was usually too high to make it. Salome heard a tearful hiccup and turned to see the boy next to Freddie. Mitch, she believed his name was, had silent tears rolling down his cheeks. She wondered why.

It was easy to tell that Freddie was on some sort of drugs as he staggered towards the stage. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he was trying to wake up from a dream.

Freddie completely passed the steps and slammed face first right into the base of the stage. He stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. The crowd gasped. Some laughed. It was so like Freddie to do that if he was ever to be reaped. Salome on the other hand had other plans in mind.

As the same two peacekeepers picked up Freddie off the ground, Salome ran for it again. She was almost off the stage when a peacekeeper grabbed her again and yanked her back up the steps.

Osiris sighed to himself as the peacekeepers helped Freddie to the stage and dragged Salome up next to him. This years tributes were wild. One was a pothead and the other was an escape artist. At least they were interesting though. Nothing bored Osiris more than a pair of plain tributes.

"Well District Five, these are your tributes- Salome Bucks and Freddie St. Clair!" He declared as he threw his hands in the air and spun towards the two.

"You can shake hands, tributes." Osiris smiled at them.

Salome looked at Freddie, and then back at Mitch, who's face was covered by his hands, crying. She wondered if they were friends or something. She also scanned the crowd until she found Mr. Black in the adults section. She wondered if he even cared. She hoped he did, because when she came back, he'd be all hers again- and this time, their relationship wouldn't have to be hidden. That lit a fire in her heart right then and there. She WOULD win. She just had to.

But that meant this boy would have to die. Looking at Freddie, it was easy to see how naive he was. She knew she couldn't kill him in cold blood. She didn't know of she had it in her to kill at all.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this chapter is significantly longer than the others, but I'm absolutely crazy about these two, so there was a lot of writing I wanted to do for them. Don't get me wrong, I love the others too, but I wanted to really get into these two's backstories. I hope you liked this chapter! District Six is up next. Til then :)**


	7. District Six Reaping

Wisteria sat on her front porch, picking at a loaf of cinnamon raisin bread. She didn't want to eat, she never wanted to eat on reaping day. This was her first year of eligibility and it made her feel sick. Even when she wasn't eligible, she would still get nervous for her older brother. Last year was his final year and he made it out alive, it was such a relief. She still had her two younger brothers to worry about though, but they still had a while before they were eligible.

"Hey Wisteria." Wisteria looked up to see one of her classmates, Archie, smiling up at her.

"Hey Archie, how are you doing?" Wisteria sighed.

"I'm alright, kind of nervous, you know. It's our first reaping." He shrugged.

Wisteria nodded. She could count every one of his ribs through his shirt. She knew Archie was from one of the poorer families in District Six and she usually gave him her lunch at school. Wisteria's family owned a bakery in the suburbs of the district, so Wisteria never had to go without food.

Wisteria frowned as she looked at Archie. "Archie, have you eaten today?" She asked.

He shook his head, looking down, embarrassed.

"Here, take the bread." She said as she handed him the fresh, warm loaf.

He looked back up and his eyes lit up as he took it from her. "Thanks Wisteria. You have a heart of gold." He smiled.

She smiled back and nodded. Archie thanked her again as he turned and walked back to his house.

* * *

"Hey." Ike whispered to the boy next to him as he set down the wrench. The boy, Vince, looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Wanna play a prank on the boss?" He asked with his usual mischievous smirk. Vince nodded, grinning.

"Ok so here's what we're gonna do..." Ike began.

Ike was famous for being a goofball, in both school and the auto shop. He always knew how to put a smile on people's faces, usually at the expense of authority. Ike remembered when he was younger, there was no one that cared about making him smile, so he wanted to be that comic relief for other people.

When the boss walked into the auto shop's garage, Ike sighed dramatically. "Boss, something's wrong with this car, will you check it out?" He asked.

The boss grunted, meaning yes. He walked over and leaned over the motor and saw that everything was just fine. "Well... Ike, I don't see anything wrong... I don't, yeah, everything looks fine."

Ike squinted. "Look a little closer at the motor." He instructed.

The boss grunted again and leaned in closer, trying to find the problem. Suddenly a squirting noise sufficed and when the boss leaned back up, his face was covered in motor oil. Vince and Ike began to howl in laughter as the rest of the boys in the shop looked up in shock.

Boss sloppily wiped the motor oil of his face and nodded. "That, I must admit, was a good one." He laughed. Ike and Vince laughed even harder.

"Need any help cleaning off?" Ike asked, red in the face.

"Nah." Boss shook his head. "Get out of here, go, the reaping's gonna start soon."

Ike and Vince laughed as they headed out out of the auto shop's garage.

"That's coming out of your paycheck, boys!" Boss yelled as they ran away.

* * *

Wisteria's face was stoic as she walked towards the twelve year old's section. She had never been in these pens before, this was all so new. She glanced back at her family in the adult's section, yearning to stand next to them once again. Her older brother shot her a thumbs up and smiled encouragingly. Wisteria tried to return the smile, but even her face was shaking.

"Ah, quaint little District Six." The escort sighed into the microphone.

Wisteria turned around to see the escort was already standing on the stage. Her name was Angelica and this year she was slicked in whites and baby yellows. Her hairstyle had white peonies and roses incorporated into it and her makeup was light and pastel colored. She did look like an angel

"It's a pleasure to be back for another year." Angelica smiled. "Let's get to the reapings, shall we?"

The escort walked over to the girl's bowl and pulled out a single slip out of the very bottom. Wisteria already felt bad for whoever it was.

Angelica walked calmly back to the microphone and unfolded the small piece of paper.

"Wisteria Cade!"

Oh. It was her.

Her insides fell. How could it be her? She only had one slip in there. ONE. The odds were in her favor, how could this have happened? Thoughts were bouncing around her head at hyper speed. She couldn't grasp anything as she began to walk towards the stage.

* * *

Ike frowned. It took all his self control to contain his anger as he watched that little girl walk to the stage. He hated it when little kids got reaped. They never stood a chance.

Ike looked at Wisteria with sympathy. Poor girl. She was so young and tiny. Her white-blonde hair was done in a long braid that fell down her back and her light brown eyes were wide and afraid. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

"Onto the boys." Angelica clapped. She waltzed over to the boys bowl and plucked a slip off of the top.

"Ike Ladage!"

His lips parted in shock as he stared up at the angelic escort on the stage. He had never considered himself someone who would get reaped. Never. Ike never even thought about the reapings deeply enough to picture himself get picked.

People noticed him a lot quicker than they noticed Wisteria. He was much more well known around school and the district. The crowd parted for him and several boys patted him on the back as he walked towards the stage.

As he scaled the steps, he noticed that Wisteria looked even younger up close. She wasn't even five feet tall. Something twanged painfully in his heart as he realized that she would need to die if he wanted to come home. Looking into her amber colored eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. So my face is starting to un-swell from my wisdom teeth surgery. Is that a word? Un-swell? Whatever, either way that's good because now i can actually leave my house. Anyways, these two are some cool characters and i hoped you liked this chapter! Up next is District Seven!**


	8. District Seven Reaping

"Don't worry, Ash, I've got it." Aspen smiled as he tried to pull the fallen tree out of the way.

His little limbs burned from the effort as he gripped the bark, trying to move the trunk. He scrunched up his face as he tried to find some more power. It was futile. Aspen was simply just too young and small to be working in the family lumber company yet.

"Aspen, why don't you go get us some water instead." His older cousin, Ash, suggested.

Aspen's eyes lit up at the easier suggestion. "Okay!" He smiled.

With that, Aspen took off, leaving the older boys to their work.

Aspen's uncle owned District Seven's largest and most successful lumber company. There were at least three hundred men and one hundred teenage boys employed there. Aspen was only allowed in the lumber yard because he was family. He would bring the boys water and lunch or fetch tools for them. When he was older and had gained some muscle mass, he would be able to do the real heavy duty work just like they did.

Aspen dashed through the forest where they were cutting down the heavy oaks and maples. He loved to run, it made him feel like he was about to take off flying. Aspen was a small boy with a small frame. It always surprised people when his uncle told them that Aspen was already twelve. He looked younger. If you were to stand in the forest where the work was going on, you'd frequently find Aspen running back and forth, doing some busy work to keep him out of the way.

He ran right to the main building, in a clearing, and swung open the door. "Water! I need water!" He cried out breathlessly to whoever would listen.

A woman at the front desk laughed at his wild eyes and disheveled strawberry blonde hair. "Oh aren't you just precious, Aspen!" She smiled. She pointed to the back room. "The water jugs are back there."

Aspen grinned back. "Thank you, m'aam." He said sweetly as he ran to the back room's door.

The back room was more for storage. It was a drafty dimly lit room where they stacked the wood that was ready for carving and glazing. On the right, next to the door, were several refrigerators which stored the lunches and several big jugs of cold water. Aspen yanked one out of the front and heaved it into a wheelbarrow next to the steps.

He pushed open the back door again and emerged with his red wheelbarrow and the jug of water that Ash had requested.

"Thank you again m'aam." Aspen nodded as he dashed out the front door and back into the forest.

Ash was going to be so happy that he'd brought them all water! He couldn't wait to see them again.

* * *

"Mom, will you tell me another story?" Petunia asked.

Her mother smiled. "Of course, sweetheart." She said kindly.

To Mrs. Barker, fueling her daughter's creative mind was one of the most important things to do while she was young. It was so boring to be simpleminded, she wanted little Petunia to be creative and inventive when she grew up. Who knew? Perhaps one day, she could create something that would change the nation. That's what her mother was striving for. For Petunia to have a better life than she did.

"Do you want to sit down?" Her mother asked, motioning to the seat next to her.

Petunia nodded. "Yeah sure."

Petunia plopped down next to her mother on the couch and her mother smiled. She knew Petunia's favorite story was the one about the dead tree. The basis of the story was that there was a tree that was dead on the outside. It was deemed useless by the city and when they cut it down, they find it was alive in the inside, crackling with life from the roots, only it was too late. The moral of the story was not to judge a book by it's cover because there is usually something great inside of every average seeming person.

"Once upon a time, there was a city..." Her mother began with a dramatic voice. Petunia smiled. This story got better every time.

* * *

The next morning, instead of hurrying to the lumber yard like usual, Aspen was walking to the reaping with his head hung low. This was his first year of eligibility and Aspen was really feeling the pressure. Last year there was nothing to be afraid of, but today, it was different. What if he got reaped? His name was only in there once, but there was still a chance. He felt nervous. That was how he was supposed to feel, right?

Aspen trudged to the check in and took his place in the line. Ahead of him were tall, older boys and he couldn't see what was at the table. When it was his turn though, it became clear. They were taking blood. Aspen audibly gasped and instinctively shoved his had into his pants.

"Come on boy, I don't have all day." The peacekeeper growled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I- I don't want to." Aspen replied in a shaky voice.

The peacekeeper narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Give me your finger or I will call over security."

Aspen glanced nervously at the group of white suited peacekeepers talking by the stage. He didn't want them over there. "O-okay, just make it quick please." Aspen requested as he held out his small finger.

The peacekeeper pulled it towards herself and pricked it with a silver electrical device. It shocked Aspen, causing him to jump.

"Ow!" He gasped.

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm done, kid. Scram." The peacekeeper said, emotionless.

Aspen hurried out of the line and into the twelve year old's section, clutching the broken skin of his finger. He paid no attention to the mayor's speech. It was the same old scripted words and video that they played when Aspen stood in the adult's section with his mother and father.

"Hello, District Seven." The escort, Paprika, said into the microphone. Her brown hair was piled onto the top of her head, like a nest. She wore a forest green pixie dress and was dripping with golden jewelry.

Aspen caught himself smiling slightly, the pain in his finger forgotten for a moment. He rather liked the escort, she seemed nice. Paprika looked like she genuinely care about her tributes, rather than some of the other escorts, who were oblivious to the fact that they were walking into certain death.

Aspen didn't want to like the excitement bubbling in his stomach, but he couldn't help it. This was very exciting. It wasn't until he was standing here, waiting for the escort to draw the slip, that he felt like he was part of something important. It was a strange feeling, but it felt kind of nice.

"Let's waste no time. Gentlemen, you're first." Paprika declared.

She walked calmly to the boy's bowl and drew a slip.

Aspen leaned forward, feeling the tension rise in the twelve year old's section. Suddenly, an odd thought crossed his mind. What if it WAS him? Wouldn't that be strange? The moment he began to get excited about the reapings, would be the moment he did get reaped. He shook his head. No, that wouldn't happen. He had ONE slip in there. The chances were way to small to-

"Aspen Buckley."

Aspen's mouth dropped open. Had they read his mind? They had to, how else would they have known to reap him?

Aspen slipped through the other twelve year old's and emerged with wide green eyes. He could hear the crowd audibly sigh as he walked to the stage. It was always sad when a twelve year old got reaped. They usually never made it past the bloodbath.

As Aspen reached the stage, he could see a ghost of a frown etched on Paprika's face. Perhaps it was hard to see someone so small be reaped for her too.

"Let's get to the girl's." she piped up.

She pulled a small, white slip out of the bowl and walked back to the microphone.

"And the female tribute for the nineteenth annual Hunger Games is..." She drawled. "Petunia Barker."

Aspen scanned the eighteen year olds, hoping it was someone older, but once again, it was the twelve year old's section that parted. The crowd sighed again, more intensely this time. A few kids moved back, revealing a small Asian girl with shiny black bangs. Aspen could hear the angry whispering coming from the crowd.

Another young child! There had never been two twelve year old's reaped from the same district before. This was a shocker.

Petunia walked stiffly to the stage. Her black hair was braided into two twin pigtails. Aspen frowned along with Paprika. Nobody liked two small children being reaped. No one believed in them. No one expected them make it past the blood bath. No one.

Suddenly, a wave of inspiration hit Aspen. He'd show them. He'd make sure he and Petunia made it far in the game. He wanted to prove to everyone that just because they were small didn't mean they were automatic bloodbaths. They were gonna make it.

Aspen turned to Petunia and a large grin broke across his face. He was gonna help her.

* * *

**A/N: These two are so cute haha. I'm sad because i have to go back to school on Monday after taking a week off for my mouth to heal. Sigh. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and i reaaally hope you like Petunia and Aspen because they're some of my faves. District Eight is next! Oh and don't forget to review!**


	9. District Eight Reaping

"Have you made up your mind, m'aam?" Rory asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"I- Hm... I like the hydrangeas, but the hibiscuses are quite beautiful too." She said as she furrowed her brow, crinkling up her doughy face.

The light smell of flowers floated through the air as Rory leaned on the wooden stand. He got customers like this woman all the time. They could never decide on what flowers they liked best, but that's what mixed flowers were for.

"I'll tell you what, m'aam. Since you can't decide on just one, what do you say I give you half the hydrangeas and half the hibiscuses for the same price as a whole set." Rory said, acting like he rarely did this.

The woman's face lit up. "Really? You'd do that?" She asked.

"Just for you." He winked.

She clapped her hands together. "I'll take it."

Rory bagged the mixture of flowers in a blue plastic bag and took the woman's money out of her outstretched hand, then handed her the bag. "Have a good day." He smiled.

"You too." She said back as she walked out the door.

Rory loved working at the family flower shop. It was small, but they got good business. The spring was especially good for selling. The flowers were bright and fragrant, at the peak of their lives. The shop wasn't very busy today, but of course of wasn't- today was reaping day.

When the woman was out the door, Rory turned around. He still had to find Serra.

Serra was Rory's older sister. She was supposed to be working this shift, but she was probably out causing trouble. Serra and Rory didn't get along. Serra was too hardheaded and Rory was too offensive. The two used to get along, but once they turned into teenagers, everything changed.

He checked in the cooler, upstairs, even downstairs. He opened the back door, ready to call out her name again when he saw her sitting on the curb. Her long, black hair was tied up into a bun and she was smoking a cigarette.

"Great, you found me." She mumbled as she turned away from him further.

Rory pressed his lips into a thin white line. "I've been working your shift." He stated coldly as he leaned against the doorframe.

She didn't reply. It was typical Serra. She didn't conversate with Rory anymore than she had to. Unless he was asking her a question, she wasn't going to respond.

"You need to stop smoking." He said as he eyed the cigarette in her hands, aggravation leaking into his voice.

"You need to shut the fuck up." She said back.

Rory frowned at her. "Don't curse at me, I didn't do anything to you."

"Go away."

"Work your shift."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Swiftly, she rose to her feet and began walking away from the shop to avoid her brother.

"Where are you going? This is your shift!" He yelled at her retreating figure.

She raised her middle finger in response, not caring who else saw her.

* * *

Flora kneeled down and straightened out Wiley's shirt. His light blue eyes stared up at her, wide and curious.

"Flora, why are we dressing up today?" He asked.

She sighed. Wiley was only five, he wasn't educated about the games yet. He was so young, so naive, he just wouldn't understand reaping day.

"Today is special." She replied as she helped Wiley into his shirt.

Wiley's eyes widened. "Ooh." He drawled, pretending to understand.

Flora smiled. She loved her younger siblings. There were five Costello children, Flora being the oldest. She used to have an older brother, but he died in the fourteenth Hunger Games. It was hard to think about. Flora used to be very depressed about his death, but she had learned to cope with it. It had been five years now.

Flora took a step back and looked at Wiley in his dress clothes.

"You look so cute." Flora gushed, smiling at her little brother.

Wiley rocked on the balls of his feet. "You look pretty in your dress too, Flora." He said sweetly.

She ruffled his flaxen hair and he crinkled up his nose. Wiley looked like the exact opposite of Flora. He had light eyes and blonde hair while Flora had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. It usually surprised people that they were related.

"Well, we better get going, yeah?" Flora asked Wiley.

"Yeah, I guess so." Wiley shrugged.

Flora ushered him out of her bedroom and the two headed downstairs. Looking around for her other three siblings, she realized that there were only two. Calista was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

Calista was the second youngest, only nine. She swung her legs back and forth as she sat in a wooden chair, eating a bowl of cereal. The two other brothers, Julian and Andrew, were missing.

"Calista, where are the twins?" Flora asked as Wiley clung to her side.

Calista pointed to the door as she swallowed her cereal. "They went to the reaping early. They said they made a bet with some other guys about who could get there first."

Flora sighed in relief as she peeled Wiley off of her leg. The two boys were always getting into trouble and were always nowhere to be found. At least she knew where they were this time.

"So are you ready to go yet?" Flora asked her sister as she scooped the last spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Calista nodded as she hopped off of her chair. Calista had started learning about the games in school. She understood them for the most part, but the tragic part was that she still thought her older brother would be coming back one day.

"Remember that you and Wiley are gonna go wait with the adults until me and the twins pick you up. Just stand in the front and I'll find you when it's over, okay?" Flora instructed. Calista nodded with as she opened the door.

"Yeah yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes.

Wiley had began to cling to Flora again as they walked out of the house. "Flora, why isn't mommy coming?" He asked curiously.

Flora avoided Wiley's wide eyes. "Mommy is... Sick." She replied.

* * *

Rory wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he walked to the reaping pens. This was the worst day of the year. It was just the anxiety, it made it ten times more terrifying than it should be. He knew the odds of him getting reaped were slim, with only a few slips in there, but the thought of competing in the games was enough to make him want to run and hide.

"Hey Rory." A boy waved from the check in post.

"Hey." Rory nodded at him as he passed him.

Wedging himself into the fifteen year old's section, Rory took a deep breath. _You aren't going to get picked_, he reminded himself. He closed his eyes as the mayor made his traditional speech about the history of Panem. He tried to block out the sounds of nervous whispering around him.

When the escort came on stage was when Rory peeled open his eyes. He didn't know what to think of her, but she was the only comic relief of this whole process. Her name was Delphine. This year she was covered in light lavenders and baby blues. Her hair was swirled into cotton candy pink spirals on the top of her head and her skin was dyed a pale shade of pink.

"Good morning District Eight! It's my pleasure to pick your two lucky tributes once again this year." Delphine smiled.

Rory frowned. Whoever the tributes were this year were definitely NOT lucky. He hoped it wasn't him or Serra. She was eighteen, in the last year of eligibility. Rory knew the odds weren't in her favor though, she had a few extra slips in this year for breaking the district's rules and also, every year since she was fourteen, a girl or boy had been chosen from her grade. It made him nervous for her.

The escort walked over to the girl's bowl and plucked a slip out of the bowl.

"Flora Costello."

Both relief and sadness flooded his system. Rory was relieved that it wasn't Serra, but also sad because he knew that name. Flora was in his sister's class. Apparently the curse wasn't going to be broken this year. Flora was a nice and modest girl. Freddie knew her from around school.

He craned his neck until he caught a glimpse of her dark brown hair. She was walking to the stage, looking down, trying to hide the tears leaking down her face.

The escort helped her onto the stage and smiled. "Flora- a vintage name with classic charm. I like it."

Flora nodded, not really hearing her, as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Time for the boys!" Delphine grinned and waltzed over to the boy's bowl.

_It won't be me, it won't be me, it won't be me_... Rory squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. _Please don't be me_.

"Rory Rivera!"

Rory's breath came out in a shuddering gasp. Was it him?

"Rory Rivera?" The escort repeated.

It was him.

This was never supposed to happen, no no no. _How_ did this happen? He had the bare minimum amount of slips in there. How was this possible?

He felt a push on his back as a boy pushed him forward, then a pull on his arm as the peacekeepers yanked him forward. This was really happening.

Suddenly a yell pierced his ears.

"No! Don't you touch him!"

Serra.

Rory whipped his head around and saw Serra shoving girls out of the way to get to him. She jumped over the ropes on the girls side and ran into the isle to where he was.

"Get off of him!" She yelled as she tried to pry the peacekeeper's arms off of her brother. Rory could see the anger in her eyes. "Get off!"

Suddenly, another group of peacekeepers burst through the isle. A swarm of white suits invaded Rory's vision as they pulled Serra off of the man.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, kicking as they dragged her back to her section. "Let go of my brother!" Serra screamed.

The peacekeepers walked Rory to the stage as Serra screamed for him. They were truly ruthless, pulling her away from him like that. These games were ruthless. And Rory was gonna die. That was only thing he could register, he was gonna die.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. We are already two-thirds the way through the reapings! Can you believe it? Anyways, i have so much planned for this story, it is going to be really exciting once you get to learn more about the characters and the actual games portion is gonna be killer. I hope you liked these two. District Nine is up next!**


	10. District Nine Reaping

Cherry gulped nervously as her friend plugged the flat iron into the wall. She had never straightened her hair before. The thought of putting such an extreme amount of heat on her hair made her squirm in her chair.

"I can't believe you've never straightened your hair before, Cherry." Her friend, Tawny, said as she spritzed some sweet smelling heat protectant onto Cherry's wavy black hair. "Your hair is so pretty and thick, it's gonna look awesome when I'm done."

"Who are we meeting again?" Cherry asked, looking at Tawny in the mirror.

"Oh, just some boys from school." Tawny smiled. "Don't worry, they're really nice."

Cherry did worry though. She had never been very lucky with boys. She was too socially awkward and weird to have any kind of romantic relationship. She always talked too much and spoke at all the wrong times. She was definitely gonna mess this one up.

Cherry sighed. "I can't see this going well."

"It's gonna be fine! Just remember the tips I gave you and you'll be great. They will all want to date you." Tawny reassured her as she took a few locks of Cherry's hair and ran it through the hot straightener.

Tawny had given Cherry some specific instructions on how to get a guy. First she had to flip her hair, then she had to smile a lot, and lastly she had to use their names when talking to them. Tawny said it made boys feel like she was really interested in them.

After twenty more minutes of hair straightening, Tawny spun Cherry around to the mirror.

"Ta-da!" Tawny cried with a grin.

"Wow," Cherry drawled as she looked at the new her in the mirror. Her black hair was sleek and silky and her bangs were pin straight. She also had on red lipstick and a little bit of makeup to accentuate her brown eyes.

"I look great, thank you!" She said happily as she gave Tawny a big hug.

"You're welcome." Tawny grinned back. "Let's get going, we need to be there soon anyways." She said as she grabbed Cherry's hand.

The park the girls were headed to was just a small five minute walk away from the reaping. It was in the heart of District Nine's urban area, where all the wheat sheering factories were run. District Nine was known for grain. They harvested mostly in the fall months, but they had found ways to keep growing year round to satisfy the capitol.

After a ten minute walk to the park, Cherry could see a group of guys talking by the swing set. Her breath hitched. They were all really hot! What if she messed up? What if she tripped or something?

"Just be cool." Tawny whispered as they approached.

The first guy to notice them was a boy from school named Gabe. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Cherry saw his face light up when he saw the them approaching and a large smile broke across his face. Was he smiling at her? What was he looking at? Did she have something on her face?

"Hey Tawny!" He said excitedly. "We didn't know if you were gonna make it."

Tawny smoothed down her dress. "Of course we could make it." She said with a smirk. "How are you guys doing?"

The boys nodded. "Good, good." One of them said coolly as he leaned back on one of the supporting poles of the swings. He glanced from Tawny to Cherry, evaluating them.

Cherry couldn't take no more. She had to say something. "Why are you looking at me?" She asked the boy. She heard Tawny take a sharp intake of breath.

He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised. "Tawny, is this your friend?" He asked

"Yeah." She said.

"Yes I am her friend." Cherry said, feeling like she needed to redeem herself by talking even more.

The boy smirked.

Oh shoot! She should have just kept her mouth shut. Now she had done it. She had ruined everything.

"And what's you're name?" He asked he asked as he regained his cool composure.

"Cherry." She said.

Suddenly, the boy smiled. "Cherry." He said quietly. "Cherry, I like you. I think you're different." He said more audibly.

As if on queue, Cherry flipped her hair and smiled back awkwardly, just like Tawny had told her to.

* * *

_Duck_... _Flower_... _Sailboat_...

In the middle of a golden field of wheat on top of a hill, a boy with a messy head of blonde hair laid on his back, looking up at the sky. He was breathing slowly, looking calmly into the vast azure blue sky.

_Dog_... _Rabbit_...

Lyle spent a lot of his time watching the clouds. He liked to try and find similarities between them and real life creatures. Like right there, there was a mass of puffy white clouds that looked like a teacup. Or over there, where there was a four leafed clover. It was some of his only entertainment, as he didn't have any friends.

Actually that was untrue. He had one close friend. His dog, Charlie.

Currently, Charlie was curled up beside Lyle, taking a nap. Charlie was a tan and black German Shepherd with a glossy coat of soft fur. Charlie was Lyle's best friend apart from his father. Mr. Fitzpatrick had seen Lyle's social troubles from an early age and got him the dog when Lyle was nine years old to ensure that he'd have at least one friend. Mr. Fitzpatrick hated seeing his son hurting because he was so socially inept.

"Lyle!" A voice called from their tiny house.

Lyle flinched. He always flinched when someone called his name. He instantly relaxed though when he realized it was just his father.

"Yeah!" Lyle called back, startling Charlie, making him stir beside him.

"It's time to go, come on! Bring Charlie inside, we're gonna be late!" His father called back.

Lyle sat up, petting Charlie's long snout.

"Let's go, boy." Lyle said sweetly to his dog as he got up.

Lyle began to run towards the house and Charlie followed, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

Within ten minutes, Lyle had put Charlie in his cage and followed his father out the door and into the busy streets of District Nine. Lyle's heart immediately began to beat faster once he saw how many people were in the streets.

He slipped his hand into his father's as they walked. It calmed him, but he was still tense.

"Everything is fine, Lyle." His father said softly as they walked to the reaping pens. "They're just people."

Lyle nodded, trying to take his words to heart. They were just people, not superior to him in any way. He was not lesser than anyone. He told himself this until he was secure in the thirteen year old's section and felt his father's hand part from his own.

"I'll be in the adult's section." His father said with a kind smile. "I'll find you after, okay?"

Lyle nodded. "Alright. Love you." He said, feeling nervous.

"Love you too." His father smiled before turning and walking towards the back.

Now alone in a crowd full of people, Lyle turned around and tried to breath. _Be calm, they're just people_, he tried to reason with himself.

There was a tap of static in the microphone and Lyle looked up. His eyes were instantly drawn to the bright escort on the stage. He knew her from previous reapings. Her name was Valentina. This year she was drenched in red. She had on an oversized red tunic and a very tight pair of metallic red leggings. There were rubies dotted along her eyelids and cheeks. To top it off, her burgundy hair fell in long curls down her back and she had a layer of scarlet lipstick slicked onto her lips. She looked like a valentine's day card, matching her name.

"Hellooo beautiful children!" Valentina sang into the microphone with an adoring voice. "The time had come, once again, to pick two brave tributes to participate in this year's Hunger Games."

She cleared her throat and turned her gaze to the girls. "You know how it goes, ladies first."

With that, she waltzed over to the female's bowl and drew a small slip off of the top. She held it high in the air as she went back over to the microphone.

"Cherry Pavone!"

Lyle craned his neck until he saw her. Parting from the sixteen year old's section was a girl with pin straight black hair and watery brown eyes. Tears leaked down her face as she stepped up the stairs. Poor thing. Lyle's heart hurt for her, she was so upset.

Valentina was oblivious to her tear's though.

"What luck, Cherry!" She clapped. "Let's get to the boys now, shall we?"

Lyle's body was instantly seized with fear. The boys! This was always the worst part of the whole thing. There was always a chance it could be him.

Valentina skipped over to the boys bowl and plunged her hand deep into the heart of it. She emerged with a single white slip and walked back over to the microphone.

"Lyle Fitzpatrick!"

Lyle squinted. Did she just say his name? She had to have said his name. He couldn't have just imagined that.

"Lyle Fitzpatrick!" The escort repeated.

It was really him.

As he began to walk, Lyle felt lightheaded, as if he might faint. Could this have really happened to him? He was just thirteen, he was too young to die.

He looked up at Cherry. She was staring at him through her tears. How did this happen to him?

Questions like that left his mind as quickly as they entered it. Lyle couldn't comprehend very much right now. He couldn't take being up in front of the whole district like this.

As he reached the top of the steps, he walked over to stand by Cherry. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Lyle almost jumped when she held out her hand to him. He quickly remembered it was what the tributes do once they are reaped.

He timidly extended his hand and she shook it. How would he be able to kill her?

How would he be able to survive?

How would he be able to win?

* * *

**A/N: hi guys. Again, don't forget to review! Your opinions are very important to me and i DO want to hear what you think. District 10 is up next!**


	11. District Ten Reaping

Haven was out the front door before he even opened his eyes all the way. The new colt was arriving today and he wanted to be the first one to see it. He was the one that got excited about the animals on the Hanover farm. He was the only one who actually loved them.

When he got to the horse's stable, his spirits dropped. The colt hadn't arrived yet.

With a sigh, he plopped down on a bail of hay. He had been thinking about the colt all of last night and he still wasn't here, it was such a disappointment. Haven always got too excited about the new animals. Once when the chicks in the chicken coop were hatching, Haven stayed up all night with just to see them in the morning. Perhaps the colt would arrive later in the day. He'd just have to wait until after the reapings.

The horses noticed him and began to whinny for food. Haven jumped up, remembering he still had to feed them.

He pulled some a bucket of oats off of the wall and poured a serving into each horse's troff, over any last bits of night feed. Haven looked at the horse next to him and smiled. Her name was Carmel, a golden brown horse with a shiny bronze mane. She was one of the prettiest horses they owned.

"Hey Carmel," Haven smiled. "Are you enjoying your breakfast?" He asked.

The horse just continued to eat.

"It's okay, girl. I know you'd reply if you could." Haven sighed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps behind him, causing Haven to jump.

"What are you doing, eating with the horses?" Haven's brother asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I was checking to see if the new colt was here yet." Haven replied in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Haven's older brother's name was Christian and he was three years older. Christian was a cheeky boy and loved to pick on his younger brother. They were both opposites. Christian was actually quite popular at school, whereas Haven only had a select few friends. Haven was just to sincere to have any kind of fickle friendship.

"Anyways, mom sent me out here to get you. It's time for breakfast." Christian said as he pet one of the horses on the nose. "Unless you want to stay out here and eat hay with the horses."

Haven frowned at his brother.

"It was a joke, stupid." Christian said flatly.

"Haha, very funny." Haven mumbled.

"Whatever, let's get going." Christian said as he walked out of the barn.

"Alright." Haven sighed. He waved goodbye to his horses and followed Christian inside.

* * *

It was track season. Lorelei's last meet was tomorrow and she wanted to win every event she competed in. She was a star in the mile long run and the sprints, and she was alright at shot put and discus, though there were still a few girls that were stronger than her.

Lorelei was halfway through her usual five mile morning run, loud music pounding in her ears. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and sweat poured into her eyes. Her heart was beating heavily and her legs burned from exertion.

Every morning she ran from her home to town and back. It was a two and a half mile run to the town square, where she would usually stop for a minute to catch her breath, then she'd turn back to go home to get ready for her day.

Today was a special day though. It was the reaping. Lorelei used to get really scared, but as time passed, she became more laid back about it. The odds of her getting reaped were slim, so she had nothing to worry about. She remembered when she was twelve, she was so afraid it would be her that she started crying in the middle of the mayor's speech. She laughed at the memory now.

Lorelei could see the town square as she stopped for a break at an outdoor cafe. This year they were really playing up the "District Ten" stereotype. There were bails of hay littering the edges of the stage and even a scarecrow was standing in the background. There were lassos used as streamers and cowboy hats pinned onto the back of the stage, adding to the whole western look. Typical capitol people. They never came out out to the district themselves, but if they were to come, they'd see that the whole place wasn't all farms and ranches, and they'd see that not all the people were cowboys.

The district was actually pretty nice. On one side of District Ten was the rural land with farms and animals, but on this side of town, there were nice little homes and shops. Everything was attractive over here and didn't reek of animals. Lorelei was sure this part of of the town was just as nice as places like District One.

Lorelei rose to her feet. She had more important things to worry about than the capitol's tacky decorating style. Turning on her heel, she began to run towards home. She had a big day ahead of her.

* * *

Haven's hands were shaking as he walked out of the train station. The reapings always scared him. He knew the odds were technically in his favor since he didn't have many slips in the bowl, but there was _always _that one little chance it could still be him.

The town square was a long walk from his house, probably over 40 miles, so he and Christian had decided to take the train instead. It cost him all of his allowance from the past week, but he knew he'd never get there if he walked. Mom and dad were going to meet them there after they tended to the animals.

As the two boys walked out of the station, Haven took a deep breath. The air over here smelled clean and fresh. It was unlike the heavy smell of animals that filled their farm, it was nice.

Ahead of him, Haven scanned the town square. It was large and vast, decorated with props that made it look like very western. There were kids everywhere, getting their fingers pricked and walking to their designated sections. A lot of them were talking with friends, while a few solemn faces passed Haven.

The two brothers got their fingers pricked and separated into their age groups, just like the rest of the kids. Haven didn't talk to anyone. He stood there quietly until there was a tap on the microphone. Everything quieted down as the escort smiled widely. His name was Aurelius and this year he had been wrapped in blues. His cerulean colored hair was slicked back meticulously and his lips were coated with navy blue lipstick.

"Good morning District Ten." Aurelius grinned. "It's a pleasure to be here once again. I'm ready to reap two very brave tributes to compete in this year's Hunger Games."

Haven brushed his brown hair out of his face. He could hear the nervous breathing of those around him, making his eyes wide and palms sweaty. It was just the anticipation that made it so hard to stand here like this. There was no way he could possibly know who would get reaped and that scared him.

As Aurelius walked towards the female's bowl, Haven turned his gaze towards the girls. He scanned them, wondering which one of them it would be. It could be that girl standing right across from him for all he knew. Or it could be one of those twelve year olds. That would be awful though, so Haven decided to dismiss the thought.

Aurelius plucked a slip from the bowl and walked back to the microphone. He unfolded it carefully before he opened his mouth.

"Lorelei Sykes."

The name was unfamiliar. Perhaps that was a good thing. Haven watched as a girl with straight blonde hair parted out of the fifteen year old's section. Her fists were clenched and her lower jaw protruded with anger. She looked tough, he gave her that. Not a single tear fell from her eyes as she walked up the stage.

Aurelius shook her hand and congratulated her before turning back to the microphone.

"Time for the boys!" Aurelius cried happily. He look satisfied enough with Lorelei.

This was the part where Haven got nervous. He couldn't stop his legs from shaking as Aurelius walked towards the boy's bowl. It could be him. It could be Christian. It could be anyone. It was so nerve wrecking, he just couldn't take it.

Aurelius found a single white slip out of the middle of the bowl and held it high in the air as he walked back to the microphone. He unfolded it just as carefully as before.

"Haven Hanover."

Haven's stomach dropped.

It wasn't Christian. It wasn't one of his friends. It was him. He was going to be a tribute in this year's Hunger Games.

Out of all the emotions he could have felt, it was anger that came to him the quickest. He was pissed off. Not only was he not going to get to go home after this, he was going to miss the new colt's birth. He had been waiting for months and he wasn't even going to be there to see it.

He stood there, seething silently, until he vaguely felt two string hands grab each of his shoulders and haul him into the isle. That was what brought him back to reality. He twisted his arms around as he yanked himself free of the peacekeepers' grip.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much." He spat at them as he walked towards the stage and stomped up the steps.

He ignored Aurelius's congratulating hand and he went to stand by Lorelei. Haven looked at her and found that his anger was reflected back in her light blue eyes.

Good. They could be angry together.

* * *

**A/N- hi, i know it's been a while since i last updated (a whole week, yikes!) and i'm sorry about that, but i just haven't been feeling as creative as i usually do and didn't want to write a shit chapter just for the sake of getting one up, so hence the wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next few days. But anyways, District Eleven is up next! And again, don't forget to review!**


	12. District Eleven Reaping

_SMACK_!

"Mom, stop it! He didn't do anything!" Lily yelled, pulling her mother's arm away.

Teddy's mother didn't respond as she drew her fist back again to hit her son. Her breath reeked of alcohol and her eyes were wildly wide.

"Stop!" Lily yelled again as her hand descended on Teddy.

Her fist hit Teddy's face hard, causing him to cry even more.

As his mother tried to stand up straight, her body rejected the movement and she slipped backwards, giving Teddy a window for escape. He scrambled out the front door as his mother cursed at him to come back.

Teddy ran into the forest and climbed up a tree. the bark dug into his skin, but he didn't care. He climbed until he was sitting on one of the highest branches.

It was there that he let the tears flow freely. Why had he been cursed with such a terrible mother? He would never know. Everything was so messed up, he just didn't know what to do anymore. He knew he couldn't hide in this tree all day. At some point he'd have to go back home and face his mother, but the thought made his whole body shake with fear.

In his mind, he felt her punches seven times over. Each time he thought of the impact, it deepened the crack in his heart. Perhaps it was his fault that his mother started drinking. After all, Teddy was the reason his twin had died. His brother was a stillborn, and Teddy was the one that survived. Sometimes he wished they both were born dead.

"Teddy?" A voice called in the distance.

Teddy's whole body lurched. Had his mother came to hunt him down? No, the voice was softer, more worried. It belonged to his older sister.

"Lily?" He answered weakly.

The sound of running feet grew louder as she approached.

"Teddy, where are you?" Lily called.

"Up here." Teddy answered from the tree.

Lily whipped her head around and sighed in relief as her eyes found her brother's. Through the break in the branches, Teddy saw her brown eyes peering at him through the trees.

"Teddy, will you come down?" She sighed. "We don't have to go back home right now, we can go anywhere we want, I promise."

More tears dripped from his eyes, falling like raindrops onto the damp earth. "We shouldn't have to live like this, Lily." He mumbled.

"I know, Teddy." Lily replied.

"Maybe it is all my fault. Maybe I deserved that beating." Teddy continued. "It's my fault Timmy was a stillborn. That's why mom hates me."

Lily gasped. "Teddy, don't you ever think that. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Please don't ever say that again."

"Okay." Teddy mumbled, wanting to follow his sister's rules.

"Ted, will you please come down?" Lily pleaded. "The reaping is soon."

His stomach suddenly dropped. He had completely forgotten. This was his first reaping and this was how he got to prepare for it- getting beaten and hiding in a tree. It was all just so awful.

"Lily, I forgot all about it." Teddy mumbled as tears leaked down his face.

"It's okay, I forgot too. Just please climb down and I swear we won't go home right now." Lily tried to reason with him.

"Alright, just don't take me back home." Teddy sighed, realizing he had to come down at some point. Teddy moved from his crook, crawling down from the tree. He navigated the branches easily, landing on the ground lightly.

Lily looked at him sympathetically and took his hand.

"Come on, we can go anywhere you want for breakfast." She said, trying to smile as they began to walk.

"It doesn't matter where we go." Teddy said. "You can chose if you want."

Lily sighed. "Does waffles sound good to you?" She asked.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Teddy's tear streaked face.

* * *

The harvesters never stopped working in District Eleven. Once you got the job, you were working from sun up until sun down with only one hour long break. Talulah didn't mind the work though. Sure, it was exhausting, but at least she was making some money. Her job was to harvest the fruits with the other young kids in the west end.

Right now, the sun was just peaking over the tree tops and she was one of the only kids in the orchard. She was given ten buckets, all to be filled to the brim with strawberries before she was allowed to leave for the reaping. She had nine of them filled.

As she plucked more strawberries, she hummed a tune to herself. The reapings were never scary for her. District Eleven was by far the largest district in Panem. There were so many children eligible that her chances of getting reaped were almost microscopic.

Talulah filled up the last of the buckets and hauled them into the wheelbarrow she was given. Her arms were sore from the long hours she worked, but she kept going strong. Talulah was a good employee. She showed up to work every day and worked hard without complaint. Sometimes, she goofed off with the other kids, but only after her work was done.

Talulah pulled the wheelbarrow to a little shack at the edge of the fields. That was where the head overseer resided. This guy was the man to impress because he the one who handed out the money. Talulah was on the man's good side, but she knew that one wrong move could ruin her career.

"Hi sir, I collected all ten buckets of the strawberries, just like you ordered." Talulah said as she nodded towards the wheelbarrow.

The man looked up from his newspaper, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose.

He grunted as he stood up, not saying a word. Talulah's heart fluttered into the air as he reached for the precious wooden box on the shelf. That was where he kept the coins. That was what her hard work earned. Money.

He opened up the box and scooped up ten silver coins, one for each bucket she filled. He dropped them into Talulah's outstretched hand and she smiled.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." She said as she walked out the door.

Talulah felt the smile stretch across her face as she stepped back out into the open. Ten coins. That was enough to buy her family three meals for two entire days. Talulah shoved the money into the pockets of her pants as she walked. She was headed towards the town square. The reaping was about to begin.

After ten minutes, she had finally arrived. The crowd was thick, it was hard to see anything but the heads of people. She couldn't even see the stage. Talulah swept her golden bronze hair out of her eyes as she walked to the registration table. As she got her finger pricked and stamped onto a paper, she looked ahead of her. The stage was slightly visible now. It was a large metal platform with several people lining it.

The smell of sweaty humans penetrated the air as she walked towards the fourteen year old's section. As she secured herself into her wedge in the pens, there was the sound of someone clearing their voice loudly into the microphone on the stage.

Talulah looked up and saw a colorful creature standing on the stage, swaying in their high heels.

"What a beautiful day to be in District Eleven!" The escort gushed. "My name is Sunshine and I will be your escort for another year."

Talulah looked at Sunshine curiously. She was bathed in light, warm colors that made her look like an actual sunshine. Her golden hair was crimped heavily and her face was dusted in bronze glitter. Her eyes were dotted with orange and red sequins and she wore a long, flowing light yellow dress.

"Now as tradition, I am here to reap to very lucky contestants to fight in this year's Hunger Games." Sunshine smiled. "Ladies, you're first."

Talulah watched her calmly as she waltzed over to the female's bowl. She was feeling just fine about her odds. She had taken out no tesserae and she was only fourteen years old. The tribute this year would probably be someone who had to take out a lot of tesserae or was a delinquent.

Sunshine plunged her gold painted fingers into the middle of the bowl and pulled out a slip. Talulah felt bad for whoever it was, but at least it wouldn't be her. As Sunshine walked back to the microphone and unfolded the slip, Talulah felt the nervous energy around her increasing.

"Talulah Cooper!"

Her breath hitched. Did she just say Talulah?

"Talulah Cooper, where are you?"

It was really her. Talulah's insides fell. How could this have happened? She barely had any slips in the bowl!

Deciding not to stall any longer, Talulah stiffly walked through the gasping crowd. She didn't have it in her to look anyone in the eye as she passed them. As she made it to the stage, a single tears fell down her cheek. This was truly awful. She had a whole life ahead of her, and now it was about to be cut short.

As she stepped up the last stair, she saw Sunshine jumping on the balls of her feet and clapping at hyper speed. Talulah wondered what was wrong with her. Maybe she was satisfied.

"Oh you are just gorgeous!" Sunshine gushed as she took a lock of Talulah's hair into her hands. "Your tan skin and amber eyes go perfectly with that golden hair."

So that was what she was so excited about. "I see you're a fashion expert." Talulah mumbled.

Sunshine grinned. "I like to think so, yes."

Talulah nodded, letting her eyes fall to the ground. She didn't care about fashion. She didn't care about Sunshine. She just wanted to go back to her normal life.

"Well, time for the boys!" Sunshine clapped. She danced over to the male's bowl and picked a slip right off of the top. Sunshine walked back to the microphone and opened it up.

"Teddy Nelson!"

The name was unfamiliar to Talulah. It wasn't surprising since District Eleven was so big, but she felt bad for whoever Teddy was.

The twelve year old's section parted, revealing a small boy with light brown skin and short clipped black hair. So that was Teddy. He stood there frozen, until a group of four peacekeepers pulled him out crowd. His brown eyes were wide and fearful as they walked him towards the stage.

When he walked up the steps, it was there that Talulah noticed all of the yellowing bruises on his arms and neck. There was also one purple splotch under his right eye. Talulah's heart fell. This boy was probably abused.

"Hello Teddy, you're a very lucky boy!" Sunshine said, oblivious to his bruises.

Teddy just nodded, hanging his head down low.

Talulah's heart went out to the boy. He had it even worse than she did and he was only twelve years old. He might not even make it past the bloodbath. The thought hurt her heart. This boy would have to die if she wanted to win.

Twenty-three people would have to die if she wanted to win

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out and i hope you are too. I have two whole reviews! Yay! I know there a lot of you lurking on this story and i want you guys to know that it's okay to drop by a review if you want. Actually, I'm encouraging it because i really do want to know what you guys think about the tributes or if you have any suggestions or anything. Again, thanks for reading and District Twelve is up next!**


	13. District Twelve Reaping

It was a rainy day in District Twelve. In a muddy field, a group of boys ran around, throwing a brown football to each other. They were covered in mud and drops of rain poured down on their heads, but they didn't care. Nothing would stop them from enjoying their game. It was the only thing that could calm their nerves before the reaping.

The tallest boy, Sully, had the ball in his hand and was running towards the far end of the field in a dead sprint. He shoved his shaggy black hair out of his eyes as he ran and looked behind him. That was his mistake though. When he glanced over his shoulder, another boy in his blind side slammed into him and knocked him over, into the mud.

Sully cursed loudly, wiping the mud out of his face. "What the hell, man!" He yelled at his friend. "I was almost across the line."

His friend shrugged. "Sorry dude, it's the way the game goes." He said with a smirk.

Sully frowned. He had always been a sore loser. He slapped the ball out of his friend's hand and walked to the center of the field.

"New game!" He yelled to the boys.

All ten of them jogged over to their positions and one boy with wet blonde hair blew a whistle.

"Ready?" He called.

Realizing that his shirt was heavy with mud, Sully pulled it over his head and threw behind him. He smirked to himself as he steadied his feet in the muddy ground and the rain poured down on his bare back. He'd get that football across the finish line this time. He was sure of it.

Sully crouched down.

"Go!"

* * *

Reapings were nerve wrecking, that was the only way to put it. With her name in the bowl thrity-something times, Adelaide's odds of getting reaped were pretty high. Ever since she was eligible, there hadn't been a single year that she didn't take out tesserae.

Living in District Twelve was hard. Living in poverty was even harder. Ever since she was little, there had never been enough to eat. It was difficult, but Adelaide had survived.

Currently, Adelaide was running to the reaping with her best friend, May. Mud splashed their legs as their feet pounded against the road. They were about to be late.

"May! May, wait up!" Adelaide called to her friend.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" May called back, quickening her pace.

Adelaide huffed and took gasping breaths of air as she ran. They had been running for nearly five minutes and she was already out of breath.

They were quickly approaching the town square when Adelaide looked up. There were loads of children squeezed into the reaping pens. On the metal stage sat the escort and the mayor. There were no past victors in District Twelve, they had never been that lucky in the games.

As the two girls made it to the check in line, Adelaide stopped running.

"May, you can stop running now, we're here!" Adelaide said through deep breaths of air.

May skidded to a halt and turned around to face her friend, red in the face.

"Phew, I thought we'd never make it." May sighed as she wiped the sweat of of her forehead.

Adelaide smiled. "Come on." She said as she nodded towards the registration table.

The two girls got their fingers pricked and went to stand in their sections. They had to push past the twelve and thirteen year olds to wedge themselves into the already packed fourteen year olds section. As Adelaide made herself comfortable, there was a high pitched sound in the microphone, causing her to flinch.

She looked up to see the escort, Marigold, standing in front of the microphone, smiling at the crowd. Marigold was one of the ditzier escorts in Adelaide's opinion. She was a bit too excited about the games and a little too uneducated about their consequences. This year, she was bathed in all yellow. Her banana blonde hair was swirled into spirals on the top of her head and everything from her dress to her lipstick was a shade of yellow.

"Good afternoon, District Twelve." Marigold smiled. "I couldn't be more excited to reap one lucky male and one lucky female to compete in this year's annual Hunger Games."

Adelaide could feel May smiling next to her, causing her to break out into a smile herself. The two girls often mocked Marigold when they were bored.

"Let's start with the ladies!" Marigold declared happily.

She walked to the girl's bowl and drew a slip off of the very top. She crossed the gap back to the microphone and unfolded it.

"Adelaide Quick!"

Her smile fell. That was her.

Horrified, she slowly turned her head to May, meeting her gaze. Her utter terror was reflected back in May's light blue eyes. This was it. This was how she was going to die.

"Addy..." May whispered, her voice quivering.

"No," she cut her off, shaking her head. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Adelaide stepped out of the fourteen year old's section with shaking legs, leaving an emotional May behind. As she walked to the stage, her thoughts were flying around her head so quick, she couldn't grasp one. Never in a million years did she think it would be her walking down this isle. She had never imagined herself getting reaped. Adelaide didn't know what to think right now.

The escort helped her onto the stage and smiled. "Ah, you must be Adelaide. My, you are just precious!" She clapped.

Adelaide nodded, feeling numb.

Moving on, the escort turned back towards the crowd. "Well, time for the boys!" She declared.

Marigold walked to the male's bowl and plunged her yellow hands into the very bottom of the bowl. She emerged with one slip, held high in the air. She unfolded it in front of the microphone and cleared her voice.

"Sullivan McCormick!"

It was all quiet for a moment before a tall, shirtless boy with muddy black hair stepped out of group of seam kids, looking extremely confused.

Apparently he was moving too slow because two burly peacekeepers grabbed him from the shoulders and started dragging him towards the stage. Sully squirmed and kicked the peacekeepers, trying to free himself.

"What in the- get off me!" He yelled angrily, "Get off, you capitol scum!"

But the peacekeepers stayed put. Sully hurled more insults at them, at the escort, even at the slip of paper. This was absolutely ridiculous.

Adelaide sighed. Her district partner was a little spitfire.

It just might wind up getting him killed.

* * *

**A/N: And the reapings are done! I'm really happy with all 24 of these guys and i have a few questions for you to answer via reviews- **

**1. Who are your favorite characters so far? **

**2. Who are you most interested in learning more about?**

**3. Which was your favorite reaping?**

**Up next are the goodbyes, then we get into all the pre-game/capitol fun. Til then!**


	14. Goodbyes

**District One**

Velvet was given a spacious, well lit room to say her goodbyes in. Of course these wouldn't be goodbyes, just see-you-laters. She planned on coming home victorious, bathed in riches. She paced the room excitedly, waiting for her visitors.

Suddenly the door clicked open and in came Poppy, tears leaking down her face.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Velvet gasped.

Poppy shook her head, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "This is all just hitting me right now. Velvet, what if you die?" She asked, eyes desperate.

Velvet breathed deeply and smiled at her friend. "Poppy, I'm not going to die. I've trained for this, remember?" She reassured her.

"Yeah but what if-" Poppy began.

"I'll be coming home, I promise." Velvet interrupted her.

Poppy nodded, eyes downcast, realizing there was no getting through to her friend. "Just be careful."

"I will." Velvet replied, opening up her arms to hug her friend.

Poppy embraced Velvet one last time. "I love you." Poppy said as she pulled away.

Velvet smiled sadly. "I love you too."

As Poppy left, she waved goodbye for the final time and Velvet waved back, smiling. She couldn't understand why Poppy didn't believe in her. Everyone believed in her. Why did her friend have a sudden change of heart?

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened again, revealing her father.

"That's my little girl." He grinned, opening up his arms. Velvet grinned back, happily accepting his hug.

"Daddy, do you think I'll win?" Velvet asked.

The man knitted his eyebrows, confusion marked in his brown eyes. "Well, of course I do. What, are you questioning your decision?"

Velvet's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Oh no, no, no. I just wanted to know what you thought." She replied. "I just wanted to know you believed in me." She said more softly.

"Of course I do, princess. The whole district does. After all, you were the chosen one, right?" He reassured his daughter.

Velvet half smiled. "I guess."

A peacekeeper poked his head into the door to let them know their time was almost up. Velvet hugged her father one more time as he left and waved farewell. When the door closed, Velvet was finally alone, finally able to daydream about swimming in the money she would soon have.

* * *

"Hi Lucius." Bentley's voice said softly as he opened the door.

Kramer looked up just slightly to see his brother's pale face. Beside him was their mother, eyes watery and red from crying. Other than the obvious will to stay alive, Bentley was the reason he was going to fight to win this thing. He couldn't help but think that this was the real reason he was going to try so hard. He wanted more than anything to come back home for his brother's sake.

"Hi Bentley." Kramer sighed. "Hi mom."

His mother nodded, wiping away her tears with a napkin. "That boy should have volunteered for you, Lucius. You shouldn't be here right now."

Kramer shrugged. "I know, but I am. Don't worry about it mom. I'm going to try to win." He tried to reassure her.

Kramer was a softer, more gentle person around his mother and brother. They were the only ones who stuck beside him when he went on his downward spiral and they were the only people who truly accepted and loved him. Other people were too afraid to get to know him. He was much colder around everyone else.

"You can win, I know you can." Bentley said as he wrapped his older brother in a hug. "You've killed before and you can do it again."

His mother gasped. "Bentley, you know we don't speak of that!"

Kramer shook his head and let out a laugh. "No, it's fine. I don't really mind him talking about it anymore."

More tears leaked down his mother's face.

"Really, don't worry you guys. I'm going to try hard. I promise, I'll try to win for you." Kramer said.

Suddenly, the door opened and a peacekeeper stood by the doorframe. "Your time is up." He said, emotionless.

The three hugged one last time, Kramer cherishing every last second with his family. As they broke apart and Bentley and their mother walked towards the door, Kramer waved goodbye.

He said he was going to try to win for them and he meant it.

No matter how much he hated the capitol for killing his father, if they wanted entertainment, then he was going to give them one hell of a show.

* * *

**District Two**

Thank God there were only three minutes for each goodbye.

Jude's parents and older brothers filed into the room one by one, eyes solemn and serious. Surely another lecture was coming.

He didn't care about their goodbyes. He had lost all respect for them a long time ago. The only one Jude really cared about was his older brother, Axel, but he had died two years ago in a previous Hunger Games. There was no one left worthy of his affection.

Jude's father was the first to speak up. "Son." He nodded.

"Father." Jude replied mockingly.

"I have nothing to say, just make sure you keep your eyes on the prize. Don't let anything distract you from victory." His father said calmly.

"Like usual." Jude rolled his eyes.

"What, are you still angry because of this morning?" His mother spoke up.

Jude crossed his arms. "Yes, actually I am. Those last five minutes were important and your shenanigans threw off my schedule completely."

His mother sighed and shook her head. "Jude, your OCD is getting out of control." She mumbled.

Jude frowned at her. "I do not have OCD."

"Dr. Scott diagnosed you w-" His mother began.

"I don't care what Dr. Scott did!" Jude suddenly yelled. "Now get out, all of you. You have managed to further spoil my mood and I do not wish to speak to any of you anymore. Out!"

His mother and father's eyes widened at their son.

"But-" Jude's older brother began.

"But nothing! None of you have ever cared about me, you just wanted me to volunteer so you could all mooch off of my wealth after I win. I know your game, now get out! Now!" Jude yelled, his face heating up with anger.

His mother looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. As the family left the room, Jude slammed the door shut behind them. It felt so good to finally tell his parents how he felt without there being a consequence. Letting out a deep breath, Jude fell onto the plush white velvet and let himself cool down.

* * *

Knives could hear yelling in the room next to her. She briefly wondered what was going on in Jude's goodbyes before she focused in on her own.

Currently, her twin brother was clinging to her in a hug, sobbing.

"Knives, you never told me you were volunteering." He wailed.

Knives patted his back. "I know, Blades, I didn't tell anybody."

He broke apart from her. "But why?" He asked desperately. "Why did you volunteer?"

"We deserve a better life, Blades. We shouldn't have to live just above the poverty line. We deserve to be living in a mansion with a lot of food." She explained evenly. "I swear I'm gonna try to win."

Blades shook his head. "No, no, no. You didn't have to do this. We would've been okay, really."

"Well we can't change it now, can we? I told you, I'm gonna try to win. I swear, this will all be worth it in a month." She assured him.

"Okay," he nodded sadly, tears dripping down his chin. "I just can't imagine you dying, Knives. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You say that as if I'm already dead." Knives tried to laugh.

"I'm just prepared for the worst." He mumbled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a peacekeeper walked in and told them that their time was up. Knives hugged her brother one last time and waved goodbye as the door closed behind him. After he was gone, Knives sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands. What had she done? What if she didn't win? She never wanted to hurt her brother, but this was what was best for both of them. She had to do it... Didn't she?

* * *

**District Three**

Cain cried into his mother's shoulder as she rubbed her hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay, Cain... Shh, it's okay." His mother said as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Mom, I'm going to die!" He cried as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No... No you won't. Tell him David, everything's going to be okay." His mother said, looking up at her husband.

This was his father's cue for another speech on self confidence. Cain had always been an insecure kid, causing his father to always try to lift his spirits with lectures about believing in himself. Mr. Tesla had become quite the motivational speaker over the years.

"Now son," Mr. Tesla boomed. "I know you have it in you to win this thing. You may not believe in yourself right now, but once you rise into that arena, you will realize that these games are yours to win. You are strong and fast, faster that a jack rabbit. You are confident and handsome. You are a star, son! I know you can do it. Now wipe those tears off your face and be a man!"

Cain looked at his father hopelessly. "Dad, I'm a loser. I'll never win this thing. I'm not a star, I'm a loser." He cried.

His father tried to smile confidently, but inside, he was feeling hopeless too. His son wasn't strong or or fast. He didn't have anything going for him other than that he was smart. That would be helpful, except everyone knew that the Hunger Games were a brawn over brains sort of thing. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but his son was royally screwed.

* * *

No one came to visit Lithium.

Her parents hated her, her friends were scared away. The only person that might visit her was Henna, but she was a jailbird, and after the reapings, all the prisoners were escorted right back to there cells without a break. Henna wasn't allowed to visit her, so Lithium had no goodbyes.

Lithium kicked her feet up and relaxed, letting her mind wander.

She wanted to laugh. The district thought they would be getting rid of her that easily, it was almost hilarious. If she was going to be executed after the reapings, why not just volunteer? Sure, she was walking into a death match, but she still might have a fighting chance.

At least she got to save that little girl from being reaped. Maybe it would portray her as a hero. This also made Lithium want to laugh because she knew that she was no hero. She was the farthest thing from it, she was indeed the villain.

She leaned back on her elbows and smirked as she scanned the room.

"And to think I would've been dead by now." She sang.

A grin stretched across her face. Whoever the other tributes were this year were unlucky. They were very unlucky.

* * *

**District Four**

Marina finally let down her tough girl act as she cried freely into her mother and little sister's shoulders. Her mother even cried with her.

Her father didn't cry though. He was sitting on the couch, eyes a million miles away. He had been a big influence on Marina's decision to volunteer and he knew that. Of course he didn't want his daughter to go into that arena, but the family _needed_ the money. If she did win, they would never have to go hungry again.

"You're coming back, right?" Her younger sister, Oceana, asked.

Marina nodded. "I'm going to try."

"You have to come back." Oceana muttered. "You're a career, they always come back. I can't lose my sister."

Something twanged painfully in Marina's heart at her sister's words. She really did have to come back now. She couldn't leave Oceana without a sister. She had to win, she just had to.

* * *

The Justice Building was just what Raegan thought it would be like. In the room he was given were plush foam green couches and blue ombre walls. There was a large aquarium on one side of the room, casting a soft blue glow on the tile floor. A guy could get used to this. He was so ready to get to the capitol. Everyone knew the tributes were treated like royalty right before the games.

As he smiled to himself, the door clicked open. In walked his mother and younger brother, Hans. His mother was crying and Hans studied him critically.

"You know I'm proud of you, son, but I'm just so worried. Just promise me... Just promise..." His mother cried.

"Promise you what, mom?" Raegan asked.

"That you'll come back safely." She choked out.

He nodded, inwardly feeling annoyed with his mother's dramatics. He didn't tell her how annoying she was though, after all, this could be goodbye.

She took a step forward to give him a hug and Raegan took one step back.

"Mom, you know I don't do hugs." Raegan said, irritation leaking into his voice.

His mother frowned at him. "But Raegan, this could be the last time we see you."

Raegan laughed. "I can assure you, it won't be."

* * *

**District Five**

After Freddie's mother left the Justice Building, he was feeling hopeless as ever. She was so condescending, telling him he didn't stand a chance in the games like that. He was feeling very down and needed to see his boyfriend's face. His heart ached desperately for him.

After a long five minutes, the door opened and Mitch walked in. His eyes were watery and bloodshot from crying and his chin trembled as he saw Freddie's worried face. Mitch was the only person Freddie wanted to see right now. He was the only one that could make him feel better.

"Oh Freddie." Tears spilled down Mitch's cheeks.

"Mitch..." Freddie tried to say something more, but there was nothing he could say.

"I... I just can't believe this happened." Mitch stuttered. He was speechless too.

"Mitch, I'm gonna try to w-win." Freddie said shakily. "I-I feel like I need to come back, I can't leave you behind like this. This is the first time I've ever felt like this. I just... I can't die in there." Freddie looked into his teary blue eyes.

"Babe, I'm so afraid. It's like... It's like I finally found you and now you're being taken from me. Freddie, if you die, I think I might die too."

Tears fell down Freddie's face too. "I'll try and come back, I swear. I'll always come back for you, Mitch."

Suddenly, Mitch crossed the gap and kissed Freddie hard on the lips. The kiss was long and passionate, flooding Freddie's body with warmth all the way to his fingertips. Mitch broke it off and wrapped his arms around Freddie in a hug. Freddie held onto him as tight as he could, fearing when he had to let go. Together, they cried and for a moment, Freddie just had the urge to run away with him and never come back. He knew as long as he had Mitch everything was going to be okay. He didn't want to accept that this was probably goodbye.

After Mitch was escorted out, Freddie sat on the couch, hands in his elbows, feeling like his lifeline had just been taken from him.

That's when the door opened again. Freddie looked up to see a few friends from school standing in the doorway. They smelled like weed and they all had goofy smiles on their faces. Ah yes, his stoner friends.

"Bro, we know you can do this!" One of them burst out. "You are going to kick ass in there and we are going to have watching parties every night, cheering you on!"

All four of Freddie's friends cheered.

"Yeah!" "Freddie you've got this in the bag!" "You're gonna beast on them other guys!" They all shouted words of encouragement at him, causing Freddie to smile just a little bit, covering the pain he was feeling. His friends always knew how to cheer him up.

When it quieted down, one of the boys smiled and pulled something out from behind his back.

"We brought you something." The boy smiled mischievously. "Think of it as your token."

Freddie looked down to see what it was.

It was weed. A big bag of it too. No doubt that was expensive, really expensive.

"Why'd you bring me this?" Freddie asked.

The boys looked at each other as if it were obvious.

"To get turnt in the capitol, duh!" One of them exclaimed.

They all cheered again.

* * *

Salome sat in the justice building, angry. How dare her teacher not visit her.

It had been fifteen minutes since her last visit and she was steaming. Out of everyone who had visited her, she didn't want to see anyone as much as she wanted to see Mr. Black and he didn't even show up.

She had just kicked her feet up and began relaxing when the door opened slowly. She looked up with raised eyebrows to find Mr. Black standing there. A smile immediately stretched across her face at his wide eyes.

"Salome... I- I'm sorry this is happening to you." He stuttered, not sure what to say.

She studied him carefully. "You seem nervous." She said calmly.

He nodded. "I am. I didn't think you would be reaped."

She clicked her tongue. "Yep, me neither."

"Salome, I just wanted to say I'm sorry th-" He began.

"You know what I was thinking?" Salome interrupted.

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"When I get back, well if I get back, we wouldn't have to see each other in secret anymore. We could really be out in the open. I won't be a student there anymore because I won't need the education, so you wouldn't lose your job and we could-" she said excitedly.

"Salome." It was his turn to interrupt. "It's illegal."

She looked up at him, her smile dropping. He had never brought this up before.

"You're what, sixteen?" He continued. "I'm twenty-five. If you were eighteen then whatever, but you're not. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... It's just not going to work out. I came to say goodbye."

"You're- you're breaking up with me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

He shrugged. "We were never actually a thing."

Salome felt like he had just dunked her in ice. What did he mean they were never an item? They were so close, weren't they? This man was everything she had ever wanted. How were they through just like that?

"Again, I came to say goodbye." He said before leaving.

As he was escorted out the door, Salome sat there with a confused frown on her face. What just happened? Goodbye... That meant she wouldn't be coming back. Did he think she would be dying in there? Didn't he believe in her?

* * *

**District Six**

Ike sat on the velvet couch, head resting in his hands. He was very disappointed with the fact that he was just reaped, especially alongside a little kid. He let his mind wander to the games. He wondered what the other tributes would be like and if they would be bloodthirsty this year.

When the door opened, he was wondering how he would ever get the courage to kill another human being.

"Ike!" His three little sisters cried as they ran into his arms, tears staining their faces.

"Don't cry, you guys. Everything's gonna be fine." Ike soothed, rubbing his hands up and down their backs.

The youngest one, Laurel, was standing their with a confused look on her face. Ike new she didn't understand what was going on, she was just too young.

"Mom and dad say you're going away, but I don't want..." She trailed off.

Ike sighed. "I know, but I have to go."

"But you'll come back, right?" Laurel asked hopefully.

Ike looked up at his parents, then back at Laurel. "I hope so." He muttered.

* * *

Wisteria waited a long time for her family to come. When they did show up, they all looked upset and defeated. Wisteria ran right into her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I never wanted this to happen." Her mother cried. "We all just wanted to see you one last time."

_One last time_... Those words echoed in Wisteria's head. "But mom..."

"Shh, it's okay." Her mother soothed.

Wisteria looked up at her older brother. "A-Andy?" She whimpered.

Andy sighed and pulled his little sister into an unexpected hug, squeezing the breath out of her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time." He muttered.

"It-it's fine." Wisteria said in a small voice as he let go. "Really, it's fine."

Andy shook his head slowly. "Just try, okay?" He asked of her. "I have a feeling you can make it back."

Wisteria nodded, though inside she felt hopeless.

* * *

**District Seven**

Aspen paced the room anxiously. He didn't know whether the feeling bubbling in his chest was fear or excitement, but something told him it was both. He didn't want to feel excited about the games, but he had already imagined it in his head. He and Petunia could be allies and take the Hunger Games by storm. He was going to get to visit the capitol too, something many people never get to experience. Hell, he could even _win_. There were many positive things that went along with getting reaped.

The door opened and his entire family filed into the room, looking sad. His older sister even showed up to say goodbye. It surprised Aspen because she barely ever came home anymore since she was in college now. Today really was his lucky day.

"Oh, Aspen." His mother cried as she wrapped her son in a hug. "I can't believe this happened. I'm so sorry!"

Aspen wiggled free. "It's okay, mom. I'm feeling good about this." He smiled.

A look of pure confusion crossed his family's faces.

"Wh-what do you mean?" His older cousin, Ash, questioned.

Aspen's smile grew wider. "I mean, I feel like I can win. You guys, no one will see me as a threat. They'll all ignore me, and then BAM I'll get them all at the last minute. It's a genius plan, isn't it?" Aspen asked, feeling excited.

"I'm afraid you're looking at this the wrong way." His older sister muttered.

Aspen frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Aspen, they'll be looking at you as the easiest target."

* * *

Petunia sat on the plush purple couch, feet dangling off the floor. Now that she was alone, nothing could keep her from crying. She was so afraid, so petrified of what was to come. She would be the first one dead, she just knew it.

Suddenly, the door opened and her parents burst into the room.

"My baby!" Her mother cried as she squeezed her in an embrace. A moment later, her father's strong arms enveloped them both. Petunia cried freely into her parent's arms, never wanting them to leave. She had never wanted them around so badly.

After they broke apart, her mother clutched onto her shoulders. "Sweetheart, I know you can do this." She said, determined. "You're so smart, you'll make a plan to stay alive. These things are all about outsmarting your opponent. I _know_ you have it in you. Just please, please try to win."

"Mom, I'm probably going to die in there." Petunia cried.

"No honey, everything is going to be okay." Her mother assured her.

"But it's _not_." She said.

After a few more minutes of her parents telling her how great she was, there was a knock on the door. It was a peacekeeper, signaling that their time was up.

"We'll see you again!" Her mother called as they were escorted away. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Petunia called after them.

* * *

**District Eight**

"You know i would've volunteered for you if i were a boy, right?" Serra said as she burst through the door.

Rory snorted loudly. "Would you now."

Serra narrowed her eyes at him. "Drop the tough guy act, Rory. You're going into a death match and I want you to listen to me, really listen to me. I don't care if we fight like cats and dogs, you're still my little brother and if you die, I'm gonna flip shit. I know you don't wanna die either, so you need to find an ally in there. You're intuitive. You can tell who's trustworthy and who's not. You need to be cautious too. Everything in that arena could be poison for all you know. Use iodine in your water, grab a backpack from the cornucopia, and never let your guard down. Do you hear me? Don't you go dying on me."

"How come you're telling me all this now?" Rory asked, frowning.

"Um, because you've just been reaped?" She deadpinned. "Look I know I don't talk to you that much anymore, but I still love you, ya know. You have to try, do you understand."

He paused, taking in her advice. "I could still die though." He said softly.

She sighed. "Then make a plan. I know you're a strategist."

Rory sighed. "Yeah maybe. I mean, I am pretty smart."

"I know you are." She nodded.

"I might be able to win. Once all this fear has passed, maybe I can make a plan and grab a few allies. Maybe you're right."

Serra nodded. "Of course I'm right. I-"

Suddenly the door opened and a peacekeeper was standing in the doorframe. "Your three minutes is up, girl. Let's go."

Serra frowned at the man. "That was not three minutes." She growled.

The peacekeeper rolled his eyes. "Don't make this difficult, girl. You know what happened to you at the reapings. You're lucky you weren't tased. Now get going. NOW." He raised his voice.

Serra obstinately obeyed. She turned back towards Rory on her way out. "Remember what I told you, Rory! I love y-"

The door slammed shut and Rory was left in the silence.

* * *

Flora stayed strong for her siblings as they cried.

Currently, Andrew and Julian were racking their brains for some life saving advice, Calista was clinging onto Flora's shoulder, crying, and Wiley wet his pants.

"Oh Wiley!" Flora gasped. "We need to get you cleaned up." She said as she began to stand.

"No." Andrew said strongly. "We only have three minutes to talk."

Flora sat back down, obeying her younger brother.

"Yeah." Julian agreed. "We need to see you one last time before you go away."

Flora felt sorrow well up in her gut. They made it sound like she wouldn't be coming back. Out of everyone, her family was supposed to be the ones who believed in her. Knowing that they doubted her was probably the worst feeling in the world.

Calista rested her head on Flora's shoulder. "It's a shame mom couldn't come. She is going to be so upset." She hiccuped.

Flora grimaced, remembering that her mother wasn't there with them.

"She'll understand." Julian cut in. "Right now we need to talk strategy. Flora, do you remember how to tie ropes and set up traps?" He demanded.

"Yeah, I g-" she began.

"Good, because you're going to need them. You could win too if you'd just get the courage to kill someone. You need to kill in order to win. Also you need to learn how to wield a knife..." He kept on talking, but Flora had zoned out.

She knew she couldn't kill someone. She also knew she was probably going to die. She just hoped they would be okay with it when it happened.

* * *

**District Nine**

Cherry stood in the middle of the room, feeling sadness swell in her chest. Tawny had already came to say goodbye to her, and knowing that none of her other peers would be visiting her was one of the most upsetting feelings in the universe.

"Sweetie." A quivering voice said as the door opened.

Her parents filed into the room and hugged her. Her mother's lip was trembling as she tried to speak and her father was too seized with shock to cry. For the moment, Cherry just stood there in her parents' warm embrace and tried to make sense of it all.

"Don't cry, mom." Cherry pleaded.

Her mother wiped the tears off of her cheeks and gave a breathless laugh. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I never thought... I never thought this could happen to you."

Cherry nodded. "Neither did I." She said with raised eyebrows. "Mom, I'm so afraid."

More tears spilled from her mother's eyes. "Oh honey." She cried as she embraced her daughter in another hug, crying heavily.

In that moment, Cherry began to cry too.

* * *

Lyle couldn't stop shaking. Even when his father came into the room and wrapped him in a warm hug, he couldn't deny the fear that pooled in the bottom of his stomach.

"Son, look at me." His father pleaded as he put both of his hands on his shoulders. "Don't be afraid. Lyle, you can do this."

This only caused Lyle to shake even harder. He knew he couldn't do this. He was so small... so weak. He was going to die in that arena and he knew it. Nothing could stop him from crying into his dad's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm dead." Lyle cried, body trembling.

"No son, please don't say that." His father said, his voice cracking. Only when Lyle looked up, did he see that his father was crying too. "Please don't ever say that or even think it. I have a feeling you can do this. You don't have to fight. You can hide and make traps. Other people have one by doing that, and son, you can do it too." His father said though tears.

This didn't help Lyle at all. In his mind, he was already dead.

"I love you, dad." He choked out.

"I love you too, son." His father echoed.

* * *

**District Ten**

Haven looked out the window at the landscape with his arms crossed. He could be there right now, going back home on the train. Instead, he would be taking a different train, one to the capitol. A feeling of longing filled his whole body. Oh, how he longed to be free again. He would do anything not to be going into the Hunger Games.

The door clicked open and Haven instantly whipped around. His family was filling the room, their faces contoured in pain and sadness.

"Hey guys." Haven sighed tiredly.

"Haven, I'm sorry for calling you stupid this morning." His brother wiped the tears from his eyes.

Haven uncrossed his arms. "It's okay, Christian. I don't even care about that." He said as he wrapped his older brother in a hug. Christian patted his back as more tears spilled from his eyes.

The two brothers broke apart and Haven turned towards his parents.

"Mom, dad." Haven acknowledged.

"Oh Haven, I'm so sorry." His mother cried as she embraced him. "I'm so sorry!"

Haven shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. It's the stupid capitol's fault. They're the ones who did this."

His mother gasped. "Son, you can't talk like that." She said, her eyes darting around the room, looking for any hidden cameras.

"I'm only telling the truth." He muttered.

His mother looked him dead in the eye. "You must promise that you won't go on anymore of your anti capitol rants, Haven. You _must_ promise."

Haven sighed. "I promise."

* * *

Lorelei's family stood in the room, trying to give her some life saving advice.

"...Oh and don't forget to practice with the spear during training!" Her older brother recommended. "I remember you were really good with that when we had that field day at school."

Her father nodded. "Your smarts will come in handy during the games, Lorelei. You've gotten all A's and B's since third grade."

Lorelei shook her head. "Dad, the games are about intelligence and being wise, not being quote on quote smart. There's a difference." She explained. "I doubt I'll be able to outsmart someone because I'm good at math."

Her father shrugged. "You just might."

"Yeah, the arena might be one big game show where you have to do math problems and answer history questions." Her brother joked.

Her mother elbowed him. "Mikey, stop it." She muttered.

"So what about you, mom? You've been awful quiet." Lorelei asked.

Her mother shrugged. "I don't know how to feel about this. It was a bit of a shock, you know, I'm still a bit shaken."

"I know, so am I." Lorelei said as she hugged her mother.

"I just hope you can win." Her mother whispered.

Lorelei smiled sadly. "So do I."

* * *

**District Eleven**

"You!" Teddy's mother growled as she barged through the door. Her eyes were wild and her breath smelled like alcohol, just like this morning.

Teddy instinctively squirmed to the corner of the room and looked up at her in fear.

"Mom... Mom please!" He tried to reason with her as she brought her fist down on him.

_Smack!_

"How dare you go and get reaped! How dare you try to leave me!" His mother yelled as she hit him again.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Teddy began, tears spilling out of his eyes. He thought he had cried himself dry this morning, but apparently he still had tears left to spare.

"Oh yes you did mean it. You were always going to leave, just like your brother. You useless-" she was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open.

Suddenly, a swarm of white separated Teddy from his mother. The peacekeepers had entered the room and were beginning to haul her away. Teddy's mind was swamped with confusion.

"What are you doing!" His mother screamed as she tried to kick them away.

"Under no circumstances will I allow you to harm a tribute." The peacekeeper boomed as he hauled her out the door.

The door slammed shut, leaving a very shaken Teddy all alone in the room. He could hear his mother shouting as they dragged her down the hallway. It wasn't until her voice faded away did Teddy dare to breathe. He was now truly and utterly alone. At the same time a feeling of pride swelled up in his chest. No one had ever protected him before against his mother. His sister always knew it was too dangerous and Teddy couldn't protect himself, so he always had to endure her beatings.

Perhaps there was hope after all.

* * *

As Talulah's family walked through the door, her heart was aching. She didn't want to say goodbye to them, she never wanted to be apart from them. She had been doing so well lately, getting that job in the orchard, making money, doing good in school... She had so much going for her and now it was all being taken away.

"Mom..." Talulah's lip quivered as she ran into her mother's arms.

Her mother had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart." She whimpered. "This is just awful."

Talulah nodded as she let go. "I know, I can't believe it."

Her mother squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't either."

She turned to her little brother and reached inside of her pocket. "Here." She said as she held out the ten coins she had earned earlier.

His eyes widened. "Talulah, you know I can't take that from you." He said as he pushed her hand away.

"No." She insisted. "I _want_ you to have this. I have no use for it anymore. Take it, buy yourself something nice." She said as she put the coins into his hands.

Her brother smiled softly. "Thank you, sis."

She smiled sadly. "No problem."

* * *

**District Twelve**

Adelaide sat on the couch, patiently, waiting for her guests. She didn't know what to think right now. This had all happened so fast and it was all so unexpected, she was truly shocked.

Suddenly, the door flew open and May burst into the room.

"Addy!" She cried as she squeezed her best friend in a tight hug. Adelaide felt something wet on her shoulder and numbly realized that May was crying.

"Adelaide, listen to me. Please, please, _please_ try to win. I can't imagine going on without you, I should've volunteered for you, I really should have. If you die... I'll never forgive myself." May cried.

"May, don't say that. It's okay, really." Adelaide tried to reason with her.

May's eyes grew hard. "Be aggressive, Addy."

Confusion clouded Adelaide's mind. "What?"

"Be _aggressive_. Don't let anyone take this from you. Don't be afraid to kill someone. Don't trust any of those other tributes, they'll kill you! Oh my god, Adelaide, I just can't lose you!" May rambled.

Adelaide nodded. "I will, May. I'll do it for you."

* * *

A deep rage burned within Sully. These stupid games were stealing his life away from him. He hated the Hunger Games, he never wanted to be apart of them. He didn't want to kill innocent children, he didn't want any of this. Unfortunately, he would have to go along with it if he wanted to come back home.

The door clicked open and a pile of his friends came barging into the room. They were all talking at once, making it hard for Sully to understand anything they were saying.

"Sully, there are-" "Bro, we got-" "You can-" They were all talking simultaneously, filling the room with masculine teenage voices.

Eventually, Sully got sick of it and shook his head violently. "Shut up!" He yelled.

It quieted down and all the boys looked at Sully with wide eyes.

"I can't understand any of you when you're all talking at once." Sully said, irritated.

"Sorry, bro." One of the boys sighed. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

Sully took a sharp intake of air. "I'm pissed to be quite honest with you. Actually, I'm completely and utterly furious. I want nothing to do with these stupid ass games, but now I'm being forced into it."

Another boy that was covered in mud nodded. "I'd feel the same way." He nodded. "I'm gonna miss you, bro." He said as he wrapped Sully in a bear hug.

"Group hug!" One of the boys yelled. All twelve boys gathered together in a hug and Sully stood in the middle, cherishing every last second he got to spend with his friends.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but this chapter was a long one and took a while to write. I had this idea that I'd write one district per day, but then that would have took 12 days, so I wrote about 2 districts per day and that's why it's taken me like a week to update. Plus I've had school and art classes and stuff to go to.. So yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sooo excited for the capitol. The train rides are next! Til then :)**


	15. Train Rides

**District One**

The noise outside was deafening and she loved it. Velvet was encased by a group of four peacekeepers, escorting her through the train station and onto the train. There was a mob of people pushing through each other for the golden opportunity to see her before she left. People called her name so she would look over and they could get a quality photograph. It was madness and Velvet absolutely adored it. She blew kisses to the crowd as she stepped onto the train and smiled widely as the door shut behind her.

The moment the door shut, the noise from outside was completely sealed out, leaving Velvet with a horrible ringing noise in her ears. With a moan, she plopped into a soft cushioned chair and closed her eyes.

As the ringing subsided, Velvet peeled open her eyes to find that her district partner was sitting in the chair across from her, evaluating her quietly.

He had been on her mind ever since he had gotten reaped. She knew that she recognized him from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. _Ah, Kramer the Killer_, she remembered with a smirk. He was the boy that killed Saffron Velspar a few years ago. Kramer had bludgeoned him to death on the school playground with a baseball bat. By the time the teachers pulled Saffron out from under him, he was already dead. His skull was smashed in if she remembered correctly. The kids at school said that Kramer had been sent to jail before going back home. That was the last she had seen of that scarlet haired boy, until today.

"You're awful quiet." Kramer observed, noticing Velvet had been staring at him for quite some time.

Velvet jumped a bit at his words as she pulled herself out of her memories. She hadn't expected him to speak.

"Are you, hm i don't know, afraid?" he asked playfully.

"No i'm not. I just find you intimidating" she said truthfully.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "You should find me intimidating."

Velvet looked at him strangely. "You sure are confident, huh?"

Kramer took a sharp intake of breath before leaning back in his chair. "I like to think so." He said in a low voice as he rose from his chair.

And with that, Kramer cut off their conversation and walked to his room.

* * *

**District Two**

The train ride for District Two was quiet.

Knives didn't bother making idle conversation with Jude, who didn't seem like a small talk kind of guy in the first place. The two tributes sat on opposite sides of the room. Jude was gazing out the window thoughtfully, while Knives was eating a slice of rich cheesecake in the corner.

Knives noted that Jude was very handsome. He was built like a predator, lean and strong, towering at over six foot three. He had jet black hair that had been clipped short and cold grey eyes that seemed to penetrate one's very soul. Jude also had a masculine jaw line and straight eyebrows. Knives found it difficult to keep her eyes off of him.

Knives' eyes were glazed over, staring at Jude, when he turned around.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped, looking irritated.

Knives jumped in her chair, surprised that he was talking to her. Her knee accidentally hit the bottom of the table and knocked her cheesecake onto the floor. "Nothing, nothing!" She said quickly as she scrambled to pick up her fallen dessert.

Jude scoffed at her.

Knives hurriedly tossed her cheesecake in the trash can and sat back in her chair awkwardly. She didn't dare make eye contact with Jude as she tried to hold still under his critical gaze.

"Do you want to be my ally?" He suddenly asked.

Knives' eyes flew open and met his. "Uh, y-yeah." She stuttered.

Jude shifted his body back towards the window and began to stare at the passing landscape again. "Good." He muttered.

* * *

**District Three**

Lithium sat alone in the last cart as she looked out the window. The District Three roads were beginning to disappear behind her as they entered a new district. They would be passing though one or two districts on there way to the capitol. If she remembered correctly, this was District One.

Cain had ran into his room the minute he got onto the train and locked the door so no one could get in. Lithium had heard him crying earlier, but he quieted down now. Perhaps he had fallen asleep. Cain was weak, she knew. That would make him easy prey, but she wanted to lure in bigger competitors. Cain would only have to do if no one else would.

Cain was a nerd from school. He had tousled blonde hair and wide brown eyes, usually hidden behind glasses. He was kind of cute in a nerdy way, but not the type Lithium went after at all. She had seen him at the hallways at school usually getting shoved into lockers or getting the books smacked out of his hands. He was so awkward, it was almost embarrassing.

As Lithium pulled herself out thoughts about Cain, the door slid open, revealing the escort, Griffin.

Now this was her type. Griffin had curly golden hair and amber eyes. He had several jewels lining his eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was oddly attractive if she did say so herself.

"So how are you holding up, Lithium?" Griffin asked as he sat down in the seat across from her.

Lithium turned towards him, studying him. "I'm just fine." She said coolly, though inside she could feel the fire flowing through her veins.

She could feel her eyes grow dark, a gnawing need eating her from the inside. When she looked at Griffin, he was tall, but slim. She might be able to take him. She suppressed a growl and Griffin's eyes grew confused.

"L-Lithium? Are you okay?" He asked, sounding afraid.

Lithium snapped herself out of her mind just in time, a soft smile creeping across her face. "Dandy." She smiled.

But how much longer would she be able to control it?

* * *

**District Four**

Raegan strutted onto the train first, feeling confident. His reaping had went well, his goodbyes had went well, now he had the train ride to look forward to. He was ready for the lights, cameras, and action all on him. He couldn't wait to get to the capitol.

Sinking into the plush velvet couch, he took a deep breath, letting any stress seep out of his body. Here he was. He was finally on his way to the games.

"Don't get too comfortable." A voice said from behind him.

Raegan jumped. As he turned around, he saw a young man sitting behind him, eating a slice of chocolate cake. He had tan skin with curling blonde hair and bright green eyes. Raegan recognized him immediately.

Raegan smiled. "Ah, the infamous Logan White."

Logan nodded as he bit into another slice of cake. "Yes, that would be me." He said. "And you're Raegan, am I right?"

Raegan grinned. "That's my name. I'm assuming you will be your mentor."

Logan leaned back in his chair and observed Raegan. He was cocky, Logan could tell right off the bat.

That was when the doors peeled open again, revealing Marina. She walked onto the train feeling emotionally drained and exhausted. Her bright blue eyes were red and puffy from crying in the justice building and her posture was sagging. Raegan snorted when he saw her, so vulnerable and weak. She would never win at that rate. Why did she even volunteer if she was going to cry? If anything, she should be excited, just like he was.

"Hello." Logan nodded politely towards Marina.

She slowly turned her head towards the two boys and nodded weakly. She knew she had made a bad introduction, but right now she just didn't care. She had realized in the goodbyes room that it was the wrong decision to volunteer.

Marina turned on her heel and went into her room, leaving Raegan and Logan alone.

* * *

**District Five**

Freddie was feeling really depressed when he got onto the train. Clutching the drugs his friends had given him under his shirt, he stepped into the food and drink cart. With a heavy sigh, he fell into a soft chair and closed his eyes. The only thing on his mind since the goodbyes had been Mitch and his heart was hurting already. He missed his boyfriend so much and it had only been twenty minutes.

Scanning the room, his eyes were dull until they landed on the liquor table. That was when his eyes lit up and he rose out of his seat. Automatically walking over to the table, he reached out his hand and grabbed a bottle of scotch. He opened it up and poured some into a mug.

He sat back down and began to drink.

And drink.

And drink.

On the other end of the train, Salome had settled down for a nap. When she woke up, she was surprised to see that her district partner wasn't here yet. Surely they hadn't left without him, had they? Deciding that he had to be around here somewhere, she got up groggily and began to search for him.

It didn't take long to find him. He was in the food and drink cart, head resting on the table. His hand was clutching an almost empty mug of liquor.

"Freddie?" She asked quietly, not wanting to surprise him.

No response.

"Freddie." She repeated strongly.

"Huh?" Freddie stirred. He lifted his head, smacking his lips in a satisfied sort of way, tasting the liquor on his tongue. In front of him was a pretty girl with long, straight blonde hair and clear amber eyes that reminded him of whisky. "Oh hey." He said tiredly, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights. "How's it going?"

"We're you drinking that?" She said as she sat in in the chair across from him, eyeing the mug of scotch.

He lowered his gaze to the mug as well. "Oh... Yeah." He sighed. "Did you want some?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't drink." Salome was hesitant because she had never drank before.

Freddie eyed her. "Come on, we're gonna be dead soon anyways." He replied honestly.

Salome shrugged, giving in to her curiosity. "Okay, just a little."

Freddie poured her a small glass of scotch and handed it to her. Salome took it hesitantly and looked at the sun-kissed golden liquid before taking a tiny sip. The drink tasted like leather mixed with smoke. It burned going down, causing Salome to cough a bit. "It's too strong for me." She said as she handed it back to him.

"It has an acquired taste." He replied, knocking back her unfinished glass with ease. He smiled wryly at Salome.

Suddenly the escort, Osiris, burst into the room, leaping and twirling. "Hurry tributes, they are showing the reapings in exactly ten minutes!" He cried as he ushered them out of the food and drink cart and into the lounge area.

* * *

**District Six**

Wisteria timidly sat next to Ike on the couch. They were getting ready to watch the first screening of the reapings. This was where they would see their competition for the first time. Wisteria was nervous to see who she would be going up against this year.

Ike smiled at her as she sat down next to him. Ike was a good looking guy with blonde hair and pretty light blue eyes. He was about six feet tall with a lean build. His long legs indicated that he might be fast, which would probably help him in the games. He had height, something Wisteria didn't have on her side. She was easily the smallest one in her class back home.

Suddenly, the television on the wall crackled to life, causing Wisteria to jump a little. The capitol seal shimmered onto the screen as the musical tunes of the anthem blared through the speakers. As the song ended and the seal faded, Wisteria saw that Cosmo Lavish had returned for another year as the capitol host for the Hunger Games. Cosmo Lavish was the bubbly television personality that ran the interviews and commentaries of the games. This year, his skin was a sickly shade of green with purple splotches under his eyes. His hair was done into a puffy, jet black ponytail and his lipstick was as red as ever. Wisteria wondered what he was supposed to be representing.

Cosmo introduced himself to Panem once again and smiled. "Welcome, Panem! Today has been the most exciting day of the year and the excitement has yet to grow!" He boomed in a dramatic voice. "Today, twenty-four very lucky tributes have won the once in a lifetime opportunity to compete in the Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games!"

Wisteria frowned. They were not lucky at all.

"Up first is our luxury district, District One!" Cosmo grinned as his face faded off screen and shots and clips of the district were shown before getting into their reapings.

The girl who volunteered was a bombshell, with wide brown eyes and long blonde hair that flipped in the wind as she ran towards the stage. The boy was flat out intimidating, the way he glared at the cameras like that. His hair was blood red, and something inside of Wisteria told her that he would be out for blood too once they got into the arena. They blurred his hand as he shot it into the air, but it was obvious, he had given all of Panem the middle finger. Ike burst out laughing and Wisteria couldn't help but smile a little bit too.

Then, District One faded away as District Two took it's place. The boy that volunteered was tall and lean with an extremely handsomely sculpted face. He came across very serious and professional as he walked to the stage slowly, his head held high. He looked like he would be a vicious killer. The girl however, looked a little bit young for a District Two volunteer as she leaped onto the stage and landed with a crash. She had long, braided black hair and brown eyes. District Two usually had eighteen year old volunteers. Wisteria wondered how old she was.

The blonde girl that volunteered from District Three scared Wisteria. She had several long, healing cuts on her arms and collar and her hands were cuffed behind her back. It was obvious that she had been in jail. Wisteria's stomach flipped as she imagined what she had done to get in there. The boy, however, was less intimidating. He was a thin, scared boy with blonde hair and glasses. His knee was scratched and he clutched a book in his hands.

District Four produced two volunteers again this year. The boy, Raegan, was cocky and full of himself as he stood in front of the microphone and told his district that he already had this in the bag. He had a haughty smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes. The girl was really beautiful with long black hair and electric blue eyes. She seemed a little more humble as she didn't give any kind of speech and blushed when the escort complimented her beauty. But either way, she was still a career.

The boy from District Five was obviously on some sort of drugs as he completely passed up the steps and slammed right into base of the stage. Ike tried to choke down a laugh as the boy was helped up. He looked extremely confused. The girl tried to run twice and fought the peacekeepers twice. She was tough, Wisteria would have to watch her in training and see what she did.

Up next was the two of them. The camera panned down on their familiar home town, District Six. Wisteria watched her own reaction as she was reaped and walked to the stage. It felt like someone else was walking around in her skin.

"You did a good job." Ike said kindly as he smiled at her.

"Thank you." Wisteria smiled back bashfully.

Next, Ike was called and his reaction was a mixture of shock and anger. He walked up the steps and his face immediately softened as he saw how small Wisteria was up close.

Then, the screen faded into District Seven, where two twelve year old's were reaped. The boy seemed almost happy as he rushed up to the stage. He had strawberry blonde hair and energetic green eyes. The girl, however, was more hesitant about going to the stage, but her nerves were clearly eased a little bit as the boy smiled at her as they shook hands.

Beside her, Ike was shaking his head slowly, glaring at the television. "That isn't right." He mumbled, angry that two more twelve year olds were reaped. Wisteria nodded along with him.

In District Eight, a cute boy with short clipped black hair and big brown eyes was reaped and Wisteria's eyes widened when a girl leapt out of the crowd. It was his sister, judging by the resemblance, and she looked really mad. She tried to fight off the peacekeepers before she was hauled away. The boy walked up to the stage stiffly, looking ready to cry. The girl, Flora, was less memorable as she walked up the steps. You could see a few tears slipped down her cheeks if you looked carefully enough.

Up next was District Nine, where two average tributes were reaped. The girl had stick straight black hair and red lips, and she was crying if Wisteria's vision was correct. The boy was small and frail, but he didn't cry. Wisteria's heart hurt for both of them. She wondered how they were doing right now.

In District Ten, there was a feisty boy. He yanked the peacekeepers off of him as he walked up to the stage quickly. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was angry about being reaped. The girl looked angry as well, but she was still very pretty. She had straight blonde hair with blue eyes and peachy skin.

In District Eleven, the girl walked up to stage, looking completely shocked. The escort complemented her tan skin, then moved onto the boys. A small twelve year boy with light brown skin and black hair was reaped. Wisteria heard Ike growl under his breath at this.

And lastly, there was District Twelve. The boy physically fought the peacekeepers and cussed out the escort, which made Ike laugh in a you go! sort of way. The girl, on the other hand, was much more tame when being walked up to the stage. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. District Twelve had never had a victor. Wisteria quietly wondered if this year they would.

Then, District Twelve faded away and Cosmo Lavish reappeared onto the screen, grinning.

"And that is it! Panem, these are your tributes for the Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games! Please tune in tomorrow for updates and the chariot rides!" Cosmo boomed. And with that the screen on the television went black and it was over.

Wisteria's insides writhed in fear. There were some really tough looking guys this time around.

* * *

**District Seven**

As the reapings in the television ended, Aspen turned towards Petunia.

"Do you want to be allies?" He grinned.

Petunia looked at him strangely, being taken off guard by his sudden question. "I-I don't know." She answered honestly.

Aspen's smile dropped. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?" He asked, feeling hurt.

Petunia eyed him carefully. "I mean, this is all so sudden, I hadn't even thought about allies yet."

Aspen nodded, feeling a bit better. He needed Petunia on his side though, he knew he would be dead without an ally. He had vowed to himself the minute that he saw her that he would protect her and he wanted to stick to his word.

"Let me put it this way." Aspen began with a sigh. "We are two of the youngest competitors in this year's games and we will be at a deadly disadvantage if we are to go solo. I really think it's the smartest decision to ally up, I mean, we could really help each other out." He explained.

Petunia took a minute before replying. She seemed to be weighing out the pros and cons inside of her head, thinking it through. Her eyes found Aspen and she nodded. "Alright." She said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I'll be your ally."

Aspen's grin even wider. "Really?" He asked, his voice getting higher at the end.

Petunia nodded again, returning his smile. "Really." She echoed.

* * *

**District Eight**

Flora sat at the dinner table, cutting up her steak into little precise cubes. She just couldn't bring herself to eat anything right now. She missed her family so much, it actually hurt. Rory, on the other hand, had no problem eating all the food the capitol had provided for them. On his two plates were slices of thick juicy steak, rice and soup, bread, raspberry cheesecake, and glasses of sparkling grape juice and sodas- and this was only round one.

"Aren't you gonna eat, girl?" Calico asked gruffly. Calico Black was District Eight's one and only victor. He had won the Eighth Annual Hunger Games by being one of the only outer district killers in his games. He racked up an impressive five kills before being crowned victor. He was only twenty-nine and already a living legend in District Eight. He would be mentoring both of the tributes this year.

Flora sighed. "I'm not very hungry." That was a lie of course. She was absolutely starving, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything.

Calico grunted, turning towards Rory, who was busy stuffing his face. "So what about you, what are your plans for the games?" He asked.

Rory swallowed his food and smirked. "That's a secret. Let's just say that my sister gave me some really great advice." He said honestly.

Calico smirked back at him. "Your sister, huh? Wasn't she the one attacking the peacekeepers during your reaping?"

"Yep, that was Serra." Rory sighed. He was never going to live that down, he could tell. Diverting the attention off of him, he turned towards Flora. "So what are your plans for the games, Flora?" Rory asked.

Flora looked up at him with wide eyes, then shrugged and looked back down. "I don't know, find a few allies and get a few backpacks maybe. I don't really want to think about it right now." She mumbled. The only thing on her mind was her family.

"Well you better start thinking about it." Calico grunted.

Fora nodded. "Can I be excused?" She asked.

Calico shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"I'm going to bed." She mumbled, getting up.

* * *

**District Nine**

Cherry and Lyle sat on opposite sides of the train after dinner. They were both socially awkward individuals that were no good at initiating conversations with strangers. After a while, Cherry really wanted to talk to Lyle, but she didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she couldn't take it no more and just turned to him.

"Hi, I'm Cherry." She said too fast, causing Lyle to jump.

"H-hi." Lyle stuttered nervously.

Now what did she say? Did she say hi again? Did she ask about his day?

"Will you be my ally?" She asked suddenly. No, no, no! She was supposed to ease into that! She mentally face palmed before getting the courage to look Lyle in the eyes again. He was looking at her, surprised. "Please." She added.

"I-I guess so." Lyle said quietly.

Despite screaming at herself internally, Cherry managed to smile widely. She had made an ally, just like that. Perhaps she wasn't as socially inept as she thought.

"So do you want to check out the rest of the train before we have to go to bed? I think we arrive in the capitol tomorrow morning." Cherry asked, hoping to bring Lyle out of his shell as the night went on.

Lyle nodded. "Sure." He said softly.

And with that, the two District Nine tributes got up and went to the back cart to see what was in it.

* * *

**District Ten**

Haven had a plan in mind. He knew he wanted allies as soon as he thought about it and Lorelei was the perfect one. He needed her and he knew it, but right now Lorelei was in her room, changing into her pajamas.

Haven turned to the blue escort, Aurelius. "When are we supposed to be arriving in the capitol?" He asked.

"Noon time tomorrow." Aurelius replied. That gave him the rest of the night to get Lorelei on his side.

Suddenly, Lorelei's bedroom door swung open and she walked out, wearing pink silk pajamas. Her blonde hair was done into a bun on the top of her head and her blue eyes looked tired. Haven smiled as he walked over to her, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Haven." He smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm Lorelei." She sighed tiredly.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

She sighed again. "I've been better, to be honest. Today has been a long day."

Haven nodded, agreeing. Now was his chance. "Look, I know this is forward of me, but do you want to be in my alliance?" He asked hopefully.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

Lorelei's eyes softened. "Yeah, I actually would." She laughed breathlessly.

Haven laughed too, internally breathing a sigh of relief. "That's awesome." He smiled. "Do you want to hear my plan?" He asked her.

Lorelei nodded. "Sure."

"Well, I'm hoping to pull in at least two more tributes, and we could have one big alliance, you know? I think it's a great idea. We would have sleeping schedules, food rationing, everything." He explained. "It would really be nice to have other people to lean on, but we would split at the top eight or so."

Lorelei nodded again. "That's very well thought out, Haven. Do you want to watch a recap of the reapings to scope out the competition?" She suggested.

Haven smiled. "I was just about to suggest that actually." He laughed.

Lorelei and Haven spent the rest of the night watching reruns of the reapings on television. They even watched Cosmo Lavish's after episode of his personal opinions on the tributes. Cosmo said that Haven and Lorelei looked like they would be fighters. After the episode was over, Haven turned towards Lorelei. "I want District Nine." He said clearly. "Who do you want?" He asked her.

"District Nine." She agreed.

* * *

**District Eleven**

"So what's your story? I'm sure you haven't looked like that your whole life." Talulah asked Teddy as she burst into his room.

Teddy whipped around with wide eyes. "Wha- what are you doing in here?" He asked.

Talulah plopped onto his bed. "I wanna talk." She shrugged. "So what's up with the bruises all over you?" She asked curiously.

"My mom." Teddy mumbled.

Talulah's eyes softened. "Oh." She muttered. "I'm sorry, Teddy."

Teddy shrugged. "I guess it's alright. I don't really wanna talk about it though, if that's okay."

Talulah nodded. "Alright, so what are your plans for the games?" She asked.

Relieved that she accepted that he didn't want to speak of his mother, he thought about her next question. Honestly, Teddy had no ideas what his plans were. He hadn't even dared to think about the games yet. He had been living completely in the moment ever since this morning and now that he was being forced to think about it, he realized that he really didn't have a plan at all. He had just been winging it.

"I don't know." Teddy sighed. "I didn't even think about the games yet."

Talulah's eyes widened. "Well you better start!" She said, surprised. "Do you want to have any allies?" She asked.

Teddy shook his head automatically. "No, I'd just drag them down." He mumbled.

Talulah frowned. "I'm sure you wouldn't drag them down." She said, trying to cheer him up.

Teddy shook his head again. "I don't know, I just want to go to bed, if that's alright with you." He sighed. "Goodnight Talulah."

Talulah smiled sadly as she hopped off of Teddy's bed. "Goodnight Teddy, I'll see you tomorrow."

As Talulah left the room and turned out the lights, Teddy smiled softly to himself. He had truly been blessed to have Talulah reaped beside him. He wondered how many other tributes had a district partner as kind as she was. Perhaps his luck was changing. Closing his eyes, he succumbed into his mind and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**District Twelve**

Sully aggressively shoved his arm through the sleeve of his silk pajama top. He had messed up his reaping and he knew it. Perhaps cussing out the escort, Marigold, on live television hadn't been the best decision, but she deserved it for being from the capitol. Sully had always been a loose cannon, but perhaps this time he had taken it too far.

Shrugging, Sully plopped down onto his bed and sighed heavily, letting all of the stress seep out of his system. He closed his eyes and thought about what the future held for him. He could be dead in a week, or he could win. Oh, how he wanted to win this thing. He could build a football field in the victor's village and he and his friends could play all day long. Plus, he wouldn't have to go to school anymore and neither would his friends or family because he would have enough money to support them all.

Realizing that his stomach was growling, Sully shook himself out of his daydream and sat up. Flinging himself out of bed, Sully opened his bedroom door and walked into the food and drink cart. It was now past midnight and all of the rooms were dimly lit. When he arrived there, he saw a small figure with long blonde hair sitting at one of the tables, looking out the windows. Sully cleared his throat to get her attention and she turned around.

"Oh, hi." She said, smiling softly. It was Adelaide, his district partner.

"Hey, what's up." Sully said as he grabbed a piece of cheesecake off of the counter. He sat down across from Adelaide and put his feet up.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. How about you?" Adelaide turned and looked at him.

Sully held up his cheesecake. "I was hungry." He said through a mouthful. Adelaide nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Adelaide suddenly asked,

Sully shrugged. "Sure."

Adelaide took a deep breath. "What do you think the games will be like?"

Sully clicked his tongue. "Scary, I guess. I want to get an ally or two though to ease the fear of it all. What about you?" Sully asked.

"I don't want allies." Adelaide shook her head. "My friend told me it's a bad idea. She told me to grow a backbone, to be aggressive in there."

Sully nodded. "I would have told you the same." He said as he finished the cheesecake. Adelaide nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed." He sighed as he put his feet back on the floor and got up.

"Goodnight." Adelaide said as he left.

"Goodnight Adelaide. See ya tomorrow." Sully replied as he shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing, all four of you! Anyways, these are the train rides and I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Up next are the arrivals in the capitol/the chariot rides. Til then!**


	16. Chariot Rides

Velvet woke up gently to the feeling of warm sunlight on her skin. She stretched luxuriously as the purple silk sleeve of her pajamas slid up her arm. As she realized where she was, a smile burst across her face. Life as a tribute was amazing so far and they hadn't even gotten to the capitol yet. She couldn't wait to arrive there today.

Velvet took a long, hot shower in the high tech bathroom. She pressed all sorts of buttons and was instantly lathered with citrusy foams and vanilla shampoos and conditioners. She was amazed at how advanced even the trains were. She sloughed the foams of of herself with a heavy bristled brush and rinsed off. As she stepped out of the shower, she dried off and combed through her hair.

As her hair dried, she walked over to the closet and tried to decide on an outfit. There were so many clothes that she just could pick one. Finally, she settled on a frilly lavender purple tunic and a tight pair of black leggings. She went back to the bathroom and applied her makeup flawlessly before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely perfect. Her mascara and eyeshadow accentuated her big brown eyes and her pink lipgloss made her lips pop. After she styled her hair into loose curls, she stepped out of her room and went to eat breakfast.

She glided down the hallway into the lounge, where the smell of bacon and breakfast floated through the air. With an elated smile, she burst into the room. Kramer was already at the breakfast table, looking bored. Velvet didn't mind if he was a bit off, it was nice to have some eye candy around her before the games. She filled up a plate of sugared fruits and breakfast pastries and sat down across from Kramer.

This time it was her who spoke first. "How did you sleep last night?" She asked, still smiling.

Kramer focused his hazel eyes on her. "Just fine, how about you." He asked with fake politeness.

"Wonderfully." She said as she popped a danish into her mouth.

Velvet looked past Kramer and at the escort, Arietty. "When should we be arriving in the capitol?" She asked.

Arietty looked at her gem encrusted watch. "Any minute now. It's ten o'clock now and we were scheduled to arrive in the morning, so..." Arietty replied.

Velvet clapped her hands. "Yay, I can't wait to get there!" She squealed.

After ten more minutes, Arietty burst back into the room, smiling crazily. "We're here!" She sang happily. Velvet shot out of her seat and ran to the window.

"Woah." She breathed, taken aback. The capitol was absolutely stunning. Skyscrapers jutted into the clouds from every direction and pristine buildings lined the city. Everything was shiny and glamorous, even the little houses that dotted the outskirts of the capitol. If you looked closely enough, you could see little colorful people moving slowly though the streets. These, of course, were the residents, hurrying to get to the train station so they could see the tributes for themselves.

"Kramer, come see!" Velvet squealed, waving him towards the window. He simply shook his head.

Velvet shrugged, looking back out the window. "This is incredible." She whispered to herself.

Kramer rolled his eyes at her behind her back. He hated this girl.

* * *

As the train arrived into the station, Aspen and Petunia were waving out the window like crazy. The capitol was absolutely stunning, Aspen had never seen anything like it. The boy hadn't stopped smiling since he woke up this morning. He was the first one awake on the whole train, and instinctively ran to Petunia's bed to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. It was only when he started jumping on her bed did she open her eyes.

Now that they were finally here, it all felt so real and so... tangible, like he could actually win.

As they pulled into the train station, Aspen and Petunia cheered. Petunia had been very upset at the beginning of the train ride, but a few hours around Aspen had changed her attitude. He was so positive all the time, it was hard not to smile when she was with him. She had realized that just because they were twelve years old didn't mean they couldn't win. She had an ally and a slightly new outlook on the games. She felt better about this than ever.

"Petunia, we're really here!" Aspen cried as the train came to a halt. Petunia's breath hitched as the train stopped moving and the doors opened. "Come on." She smiled as she walked towards the door. The two children burst out the door and were immediately bombarded with cheers and maniacal screams of excitement. The capitol people were crazy and Aspen couldn't help but like it. No one had ever given him that kind of attention before.

"Petunia, look!" Aspen called to his new friend over the noise as he pointed to several banners with their faces on it. "That's us!" He cried. Several clumps of people in the crowd were holding up posters and banners with encouraging words on them and pictures of Petunia's and Aspen's profile shots on them. Aspen couldn't believe it. He actually had _fans._

He blew kisses to the people and waved as he stepped off of the train. His fans screamed even louder until they were purple in the face. As he and Petunia walked down the red carpet that was laid out before them, an interviewer jutted a microphone into Aspen's face from behind the metal barred fence.

"Mr. Buckley, how does it feel to be a tribute?" The man boomed.

Aspen grinned. "It's wonderful," he called into the microphone over the noise. "It's been great so far. Me and Petunia are having the time of our lives." He smiled as he winked into the camera.

The man chucked. "Thank you, Aspen!" He boomed even louder.

"No problem." Aspen smiled as he and Petunia walked towards the entrance doors.

Aspen felt like a real celebrity as he and Petunia waved to the crowd and posed for the cameras. There was no doubt in his mind that those pictures of him would be in upcoming magazines and those interviews he gave would be on television soon. He couldn't believe how well the capitol was treating him.

"Tributes, please wrap up any interviews or conversations and make your way into the remake center." A masculine voice said over the loud speaker.

Aspen elbowed Petunia. "Come on!" He smiled as they began to walk inside. When they got inside, they were instantly blasted with the cold air conditioning of the remake center. The whole place was clean, cold, and clinical. The walls and ceilings were a glossy stark white color and elevator music played softly in the distance. The doors closed behind the two last tributes to enter, the boy and girl from District Twelve, and the noise was completely sealed out.

Aspen looked around the place with wide eyes until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It couldn't be Petunia because his hand was intertwined with her own. He whirled around and saw a colorful woman standing before him. Her hair was dyed a neon lime green color and she wore a electric blue bodysuit with bright orange high heels that were at least six inches tall.

"You are Aspen, right?" She piped in an odd accent.

"Y-yes?" Aspen asked, confused.

The bright woman clasped her hands together. "Oh goodie! Hello Aspen, I am your stylist, Gemini. Oh my gosh, you are even more adorable in person!" She squealed as she pinched his cheek with one of her flawless porcelain colored hands.

"Thank you." Aspen smiled. "This is my friend, Petunia." He introduced the two girls. Petunia waved shyly and the escort complimented her as well.

"Would you like to follow me? We are ready to make you over now." Gemini smiled as she waved him towards a station in the middle of the room.

"Sure!" Aspen smiled happily. "See you later Petunia." He waved goodbye.

Petunia waved back and he followed Gemini to his makeover room.

* * *

"Your hair is so long and pretty, Adelaide. I wish I had hair like yours." Adelaide's stylist, Mimosa, cooed as she ran her pink fingers through her blonde hair. Mimosa was the oddest looking person Adelaide had ever seen in her life. Her entire body had been dyed fuchsia and little diamonds and crystals were dotted under her eyes and cheekbones and along her jawline. She wore a light pink bodysuit with tall white high heels. Her hair was a pretty cotton candy pink that was swirled on top of her head in curls.

"What would you think if we dyed it a bit lighter blonde? It would _really_ bring out those big brown eyes." Mimosa asked in her strange capitol accent.

Adelaide's stomach clenched at the word dye. _Be aggressive_, she remembered. "No." She stated clearly.

Mimosa's eyes widened. "Honey, I'm sorry but I do hope you know that it is being dyed with or without your consent. As the stylist, it is out responsibility to make you look your best. I'm sorry, it is that way."

Adelaide's tough exterior cracked a bit. "But- but I don't want to dye it." She stuttered.

Mimosa smiled slightly. "I promise, it will look great. I won't change it that much." She said as she patted the chair next to the high tech faucet. "Come sit, please."

Adelaide obeyed obstinately. "This better not turn out ugly." She mumbled as she laid down on the reclining chair and put her feet up.

Mimosa gasped. "You're shoes are so _dirty_!" She cried.

"Yeah, well I like my shoes dirty." Adelaide relied back haughtily.

Mimosa frowned. This girl was really trying hard to be rude. She wondered why.

"Lean back, please." Mimosa said as she pulled a few of bottles and vials out of the cabinet and placed them next to the faucet. "First we must clean your hair."

Adelaide leaned back and rested her head in the cushioned crook of the faucet. Mimosa turned on the faucet and warm water poured through Adelaide's long hair, soaking it. She closed her eyes as the stylist lathered some sweet smelling liquid onto her head and thought of May. She knew she hadn't done a very good job of being aggressive so far and deep inside she felt sorry. She wanted to be true to her friend but she didn't see any point in being mean towards her stylist. After all, she wouldn't be going into the games with her, so why was she being so mean? Adelaide decided to stop putting on an act around the stylist and to only be cold towards the other tributes. Everyone except Sully, that is.

After a few more hours of cleansing, dyeing, blowdrying, waxing, and exfoliating, Adelaide was finally ready. They had put creams and solutions all over her earlier. Some of them hurt, but it was a cleansing pain. They had her clothed in a paper thin hospital gown and had taken her muddy shoes away.

"Ta-da!" Mimosa cried as she spun Adelaide towards the mirror. Adelaide looked at the girl in the mirror and blinked. That wasn't her, was it? The girl in front of her had stick straight, glossy blonde hair- more boldly blonde than Adelaide remembered, a hairless and clean body, and smelled like roses.

"Wow." Adelaide whispered as she dared to touch her hair. It was so smooth and straight, she had never looked this good. "This actually looks great." She smiled.

Mimosa smiled too. "I'm glad you decided to give up you're little tough girl act." She chirped.

Adelaide turned red. How did she know.

* * *

Lithium smirked at herself in the mirror, examining her chariot outfit. This year District Three wore shiny latex bodysuits that zipped in the back from the neck to the ankles. Lithium's bodysuit was pink, while Cain's was light blue. On their chests were little control panels, making them look like robots. They also wore slick white boots to top it off.

Lithium flicked her loosely curled blonde hair over her shoulder and turned around. "It looks great, thanks." She complimented her stylist, Heaven.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it." Heaven clapped, making her golden hair bounce on the top of her head.

Lithium looked past her and out the door at Griffin, the escort. Pretending she didn't see him, she looked back at Heaven. "Hey, have you seen Griffin anywhere?" She asked innocently. Heaven looked out the door, whipping her head from side to side until her eyes landed on him.

"Oh Griffin, Come look at your tribute!" Heaven called when she saw him, waving him into their open doored room. _What a ditz_, Lithium thought with a snort. Griffin strolled over and entered the room. Heaven began babbling about how she came up with the idea and Griffin looked at Lithium's outfit.

"It's quite nice, Heaven." Griffin smiled politely as Lithium twirled around, landing on her heel. As she steadied her feet, she looked into Griffin's eyes and smiled sinisterly. Griffin's eyes grew wide and he took a sharp breath. Lithium wanted to laugh. Was he scared of her?

Suddenly, everything within her became different. Her blood was pumping faster and her heart was beating heavier. She knew her eyes must have grown dark, lust and desire clouding her judgement. She knew she was about to lose control of herself. Lithium felt as if she might explode any second.

Griffin eyed her carefully. "Um, Heaven?" He said slowly.

"Yes?" Heaven answered cluelessly.

"Can you give us a moment?" He asked slowly.

Heaven turned on her heel. "No problem." She chirped as she exited the room.

Griffin closed the door and stood against one of the walls carefully. He evaluated Lithium with wary eyes before speaking. "So what is this?" He asked, sending a rush through Lithium's body, chilling her spine.

"What's what?" She purred, feigning innocence.

Griffin pointed at her. "_This_." He said, moving his hand around. "You've been eyeing me like I'm a piece if meat lately. I can tell that there's something off with you and I want to know what it is." He demanded.

Lithium raised her eyebrows, smiling. "Meat? I've never seen such passion explode from you, Griffin. You know, that's very attractive." She laughed, stepping towards him.

"Stop." He said strongly. Lithium stopped moving towards him.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes. "Scared?"

Griffin shook his head. "Stay away from me." He said clearly. "There's something wrong with you and I want nothing to do with it."

Lithium smiled darkly. "I just _love_ it when they push me away. It makes the game much more fun."

Griffin narrowed his eyes at her. "They?"

Lithium nodded. "Yes, they. The other ones. But of course, they don't matter anymore."

A look of pure fear crossed Griffin's face, turning him white as a sheet. "What- what did you do to them?" He asked softly. "Why were you in jail?"

Lithium smiled almost evilly, not responding.

* * *

As the elevator doors slid open, Jude strode out with his head held high. Knives was close behind him as they walked. He looked around, impressed. Around him was a black marble floored backstage area. Twelve chariots were lined in single file through the center of the room, each with two absolutely beautiful black horses in front of them. Everything around him was so advanced and high tech, it actually met his standards.

Almost all the chariots had tributes idling in front of them. The only people that seemed to be missing were the girl from Three and the boy from One. Eyes dancing from one tribute to another, Jude examined the competition. There were some strong looking competitors this year, but they would all be his allies. Glancing at the pair from Four, he was actually impressed that they managed to send out two strong looking tributes this year. The boy, Raegan caught his gaze and smirked devilishly.

"Should we go over and introduce ourselves?" Knives asked.

"No." Jude said strongly. "We're going to wait for District One to come before we do anything." He said turning to their chariot. There was only the girl, Velvet, standing there, not the boy. Jude wondered where he was.

After ten more minutes of idle chitchat, Jude decided that the boy was probably not coming. He turned to Velvet, one chariot down for him and motioned her over. He also turned to District Four and waved them over as well. All three of them walked over to District Two's chariot, ready to form their alliance.

"Where's your district partner, One?" Jude called as she walked over.

Velvet smirked. "My name is Velvet actually, and I have no idea where he is."

Jude frowned. "Well he'd better get here soon."

He turned to see Marina and Raegan, the District Four tributes walking over as well.

"Aren't you a babe." Raegan smiled at Velvet as he walked over, holding out his hand. "I'm Raegan." He said seductively.

She took his hand and shook it delicately. "Hi, I'm Velvet, and you'll be dead in a month." She smiled nonchalantly. Knives almost choked on the glass of punch she was drinking.

Raegan smiled too. "Aren't you the charmer." He said sarcastically. Velvet smiled back innocently and batted her eyelashes at him.

Jude looked at them both with disgust and shook his head. "Excuse me, but we need to scope out the competition." He said stiffly.

* * *

Cherry tried to make idle conversation with Lyle, but it was futile. She tried to crack jokes, and sometimes he smiled, but most of the time he just nodded. Turning her head, she examined the rest of the tributes. She had noticed the pair from Ten staring at her and nodding to each other. She wondered what they were looking at? Did she have something on her?

Cherry stepped out of the chariot and began to stroke the horse's black mane. She saw the careers walking from chariot to chariot, examining this years crop if tributes critically, sometimes laughing. When they passed her and Lyle, they looked for only a split second, then went onto District Ten..

"All tributes to your chariots. All tributes to your chariots." A flat, monotone voice said over the loud speaker.

Cherry stopped petting the horse and hopped into the chariot as the remaining stragglers hurried into their chariots as well. A few rows ahead, the careers began to break apart, going back to their sections. The boy from One was still missing though. Cherry wondered where he was.

Just then, the elevator door burst open and the boy from One sprinted through the room, leaping onto the chariot for his district. With a jolt, District One's chariot began to move forward and through the black curtain. On the large flat screen television backstage, Cherry could see them moving through the stadium, the cameras close up on their faces.

District One looked royal. Kramer was dressed in a glossy fur cloak and a golden crown encrusted with gems, and Velvet was dressed in a curve hugging, golden dress that sparkled like a million tiny lights, a fur shawl, and had a ruby encrusted crown resting on her head as well. They were both dripping in precious, shimmering jewels.

Cherry looked at them in awe. Velvet was a typical District One bombshell blonde, but Kramer, he looked dangerous in a way. Perhaps it was the way he wouldn't even look at the crowd and just glared ahead. Perhaps it was that he had such an intimidating glint in his eye. Or maybe it was because he was flat out handsome.

District One got an insane amount of applause.

Up next was District Two, who made the capitol get even louder. The boy, Jude, glared ahead and refused to even look at the crowd, like they were beneath him. His arms were crossed defiantly and he had a look of power in his eyes that made Cherry's insides freeze. At first, his district partner only smiled shyly at the crowd, but as their chariot moved further on, she began to wave at the crowd and smile widely, loving the applause. They were both dressed in silver armor that reflected the light, causing them to shine. Knives wore a short metal skirt that made her outfit a bit more feminine.

Next was District Three. The girl, who scared Cherry so much during her reaping, looked different. All of her cuts and scars were gone. She had smooth peachy skin, not a blemish or scratch in sight. Her blue eyes glittered brightly as she waved to the crowd, excitement radiating off of her. She looked almost... sweet. The boy, however, looked absolutely terrified as the chariot rolled down the isle. He stood there stiffly, arms plastered by his sides.

After District Three, District Four burst through the curtain and into the capitol spotlight. Any lack of cheering for Three was quickly regained as Raegan and Marina entered the capitol's view. The steady roar of applause continued as Raegan winked at the crowd and Marina waved modestly.

Surprisingly, District Five got an amazing amount of applause too. Apparently Freddie and Salome's reapings got them pretty high on the capitol's ranking list. Freddie waved to the crowd slowly, his eyes far away, and Salome smiled happily and blew kisses to the capitol, adoring the attention.

Up next was District Six. The tall boy with light blonde hair, Ike, smiled, laughed, and made funny faces to the crowd, while the girl, Wisteria stood their stoically, looking like she wanted to shrink away from the noise. She was not enjoying the loud cheering that was given to her.

District Seven was one of the districts to get a deafening amount of applause as well. They were two of the capitol's favorites, being so young and lively. The capitol was at their feet as they rolled by. Aspen jumped up and down and waved to the capitol, feeding off of their energy. Petunia smiled and waved a little bit, but wasn't nearly as energetic as Aspen.

_We're up next_, Cherry thought as District Eight's chariot moved through the curtain. She watched the television screen nervously as the boy and girl from Eight waved to the crowd and smiled.

"Next chariot in three, two, one." A man next to the curtain said into a walkie talkie.

Suddenly, their chariot lurched forward and slipped through the black curtains. When she opened her eyes, she was instantly bombarded with color. It was everywhere. Bright pinks, oranges, blues, greens, yellows... And not to mention the noise. It was deafening, the way the citizens screamed and cheered for Lyle and Cherry. They all looked truly mad, their faces contoured in pure excitement and enthusiasm.

The capitolites screamed wildly as Cherry began to raise her hand. She couldn't help herself as she began to wave to the crowd. This only made them grow louder and more crazy. Cherry blew a kiss to one boy and thought she saw him faint as their chariot rolled by. She began to laugh and smile too. This was actually _fun_. Never in a million years did she think she would be enjoying all this attention.

As their chariot came to a stop under President Snow, Cherry examined the last three chariots. District Ten had already rolled out and were nearly done with their ride of fame. She caught the boy's eye and he smiled at her kindly and waved. Cherry waved back and broke eye contact.

Up next was District Eleven, who Cherry couldn't see very well from a distance, but she noticed that the crowd got much quieter for them and District Twelve. It was probably because they rarely got victors. In fact, District Twelve still had yet to have a victor. Looking at the boy and girl from Twelve as they rolled out, she wondered if they would win this year. They boy, Sully, looked capable, and the girl looked just as tough.

Finally, the chariots completed their procession and pulled to a halt in front of President Coriolanus Snow himself. He scanned the tributes quickly before speaking into the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you. Tributes, we welcome you. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." He said as he raised his glass to them. As he swallowed, he looked back down at the tributes hungrily. Cherry's insides squirmed as they made eye contact.

The games were about the begin.

* * *

**A/N: So holy shit, you guys. I just went to see Divergent today and it FANTASTIC! The whole movie and concept was so interesting and action packed, i loved it... Now i just have to read the books lmao. Anyways, i hope you liked this chapter and i want to kiss Theo James. Sorry, I can't stop fangirling. Training Day One is up next! Til then :)**


	17. Training Day One

Knives woke to the sound of rapid knocking on her door.

"Up, up up!" A high pitched squeal came from behind the door. Knives groaned and threw her pillow at the door.

"I'm up." Knives growled as she flopped over in her bed. Her sweaty sheets were tangled around her legs and her eyes burned from an inadequate amount of sleep. Trying to motivate herself out of bed, she wound up falling onto the floor and lying there like a dead fish.

The knocking on her door began again. _Tap, tap tap_. "Knives, training starts soon!"_ Tap tap, tap_. "Knives, get up!" Gem, the escort, called.

Finally, Gem got sick of knocking and just swung open the door. "Knives, it's nine o'clock, you have to be in the training center at ten and you're still not out of bed- hey where are you?" Gem realized she wasn't in her bed.

"Get out." Knives mumbled from the floor. Gem gasped, mouth agape as she saw Knives, tangled in her blankets on the floor.

"Oh my god! Why are you on the floor? Get up!" She squealed, making Knives want to hit her.

Knives stirred, getting up slowly and cracking her stiff limbs. "I'm up, I'm up." She slurred tiredly.

"Be in the lounge in half an hour." Gem said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Knives had half a mind to just go back to sleep, but she decided against it. Standing up, she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She rather enjoyed the capitol if she was being quite honest. It was very luxurious and high tech, but she missed home more than anything. She wondered how her brother, Blades, was holding up.

She stepped into the shower and pushed several buttons, which dispensed perfect amounts of minty shampoo into her hands. Knives showered quickly and stepped out. She simply pushed a button on the side of the wall that turned on the hair dryer. Within ten minutes, her wet hair had been transformed into a soft, dark, glossy curtain. Knives twisted her hair into a side braid and stepped out of the bathroom.

She looked at the training uniform that had been laid out on the plush green ottoman. The clothes were black with a little white number two stitched on the shoulder. She slipped on the tight, legging-like pants and pulled the shirt over her head. When she put of her socks and shoes, she walked out of her bedroom and down the hallways.

By the time Knives had reached the lounge, Jude was gone. He had decided to go down early in order to follow his schedule he had made up during the train ride. Grabbing a pastry off of the table, she rushed out the door too and went down to the training center.

* * *

As the last of the tributes filed into the training center, the head trainer waved them over so that she could give her brief instructions.

Jude wasn't interested in her speech though, he just wanted to wind his hands around those hooked knives already. He stood in the middle of the circle, a smirk on his lips. For the first time since entering the capitol, he felt in his element. Training? He did this every day.

After what felt like a year, the head trainer finally finished her speech and Jude immediately broke apart from the group and went directly to the knives station. His district partner was close behind, knives being her specialty too.

"Hooked knives are my favorite." He smiled to his district partner as he held one up. "It slits throats much easier." He explained as he dragged it across the throat and belly of a stark white dummy. Blue liquid began to drip from the dummy's wounds immediately.

Knives smiled back, glad to see Jude so happy. This was the first she had seen him smile since she met him.

Suddenly, there were two more figures standing next to Knives and Jude. Jude looked up to see Raegan and Marina from District Four.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again." Raegan smirked as he eyed the two District Two tributes hungrily.

Jude's posture grew stiff. "It's nice to see you again as well."

Knives looked around, feeling nervous. She could tell that Jude wasn't particularly fond of Raegan. Suddenly, she noticed that they were missing two members of their alliance. District One wasn't with them. She quickly scanned the large room, looking for Kramer and Velvet. Her eyes landed on Kramer, but not Velvet. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Velvet at all during the head trainer's speech.

"Hey guys, we forgot to get Kramer." Knives spoke up as she nodded her head towards him at the knot tying station.

Jude's eyes lit up, looking in his direction. "Well, let's go get him then." He suggested, eager to meet the scarlet haired boy for the first time.

The four careers made their way towards the station Kramer was at. Even if he wasn't a volunteer, Kramer still looked vicious and they would need him on their side. As they approached, Kramer looked up at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." Raegan introduced himself, holding his hand out to him. He was excited to meet his new ally. Kramer didn't accept his handshake, he just looked at him critically.

Jude cleared his throat. "We're here to invite you into the career alliance. The spot is yours if you want it." He said clearly.

"I'd rather die, but thanks." Kramer replied casually, looking back down at his knot.

Jude was seized with shock, his body growing stiff. A look of utter disbelief crossed his face. "Wh-what was that?" Jude said, feeling uptight.

"You heard me. I'm not working with you careers." Kramer replied with just as much fire, his eyes narrowed.

All four careers' mouths fell open, one at a time. How was he going to reject them like that? Careers didn't get rejected by anyone.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Jude growled dangerously, eyes focused in on Kramer.

Kramer shrugged. "Pretty sure." He said nonchalantly.

Jude growled again under his breath. "I'll see you in the arena then, One." He said in a low voice. Turning on his heel, he and the rest of the careers walked back to the knives station, feeling both shocked and angry.

"See you there." Kramer said under his breath, a devious smile stretching across his face.

As the four careers walked back to the knives station, Marina's eyes were wide. "I can't believe he said no." She mumbled.

Jude shook his head furiously and turned to her. "No, it's his choice. He just better be careful when the games get here because I'm coming for him. No one makes a fool out of me like that and gets away with it."

Suddenly, the metal doors swung open Velvet burst into the room, out of breath. Her cheeks were red and her blonde hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail. Upon seeing the careers, she jogged across the room and joined them at the knives station. "Sorry I'm late! I slept in." She huffed, out of breath. "I got here as fast as I could." She explained.

Marina smiled at her. "We're glad you made it." She said nicely.

Velvet smiled back at her, but her smile instantly dropped when she noticed that Kramer wasn't with them. Looking around, she found him at the knots station and frowned. "What's Kramer doing over there?" She asked, confused.

"Oh he-" Knives began, but was interrupted by Velvet.

"Hey Kramer, hey!" She called to her district partner. Kramer's hazel eyes flickered across the room towards the group of careers. "Come on!" Velvet called, signaling him over. Kramer simply shook his head and returned to his station.

"Don't bother. We already talked to him, he's not joining." Knives explained with a shrug.

"Yeah and he's mine when we get into the arena." Jude spat as he nailed a dummy in the heart with one of his hooked knives.

Velvet shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Jude."

Jude turned to her. "And why is that?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He's dangerous, that boy has killed before and he's a bit... a bit crazy." Velvet explained briefly. "I wouldn't mess with him if I were you, unless it was absolutely necessary."

Jude shrugged, smirking. "We'll see."

Talulah watched from a distance as the boy from One rejected the careers. _That was definitely a first_, she thought to herself as she observed them. The boy from Two looked extremely angry, and even with a frown on his face, he was still unbelievably handsome. He was built like a creature of dreams, his black hair and grey eyes shining like the insides of one thousand tiny underworld demons.

Last night, Talulah had decided to go into the games without any allies. If Teddy could do it, then so could she. She had thought about allies, she really had, but the risk of someone stabbing you in the back while you sleep was enough to scare her out of that one. Her plan for training was to practice as much as she could. She didn't know very much about knot tying, so she decided to begin there after the boy from One finally left that station.

On the other side of the training center, Rory was scoping out possible allies, just like Serra had told him to. Right now his top two picks were the boy from Six and the boy from Twelve. As Rory was practicing lighting a fire, he saw the boy from Twelve walking towards the rope climbing station and decided on him.

Rory got up, took a deep breath, and walked over to where Sully was. Currently, Sully was climbing up one of the ropes, hoping to get to the top.

"Hi." Rory called up to him.

Sully whipped his head around as he gripped the ropes. "Hey." Sully called back, returning back to his rope climbing. When Sully finally fell down, Rory gasped and ran over to help him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rory asked, kneeling down by Sully, a look of concern etched on his face.

Sully nodded. "I'm just fine. But um, can I ask why you're helping me?" He asked, confused.

Rory took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, he thought. "I- uh, I wanted to know if you'd be by ally." He asked cautiously.

Sully looked at him strangely, then he smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." He nodded.

Rory smiled too, relief flooding his system. "Awesome." He smiled. "That's awesome."

Meanwhile, in the plant identification station, Haven and Lorelei were reading up on some plants, quizzing each other on them.

"Alright, let's see if you can get this one right." Haven said, looking at the answers guide. "What are the most poisonous berries in the world?"

Lorelei, scrunched up up her nose, thinking. "Umm... Poison Ivy?" She asked, unsure.

Haven face palmed. "Poison Ivy aren't even berries, Lorelei." He sighed.

Suddenly, they saw two figures walk by them. Haven turned to look and his eyes lit up when he saw it was the pair from District Nine, Cherry and Lyle. Haven had been keeping an eye on them during training and planned to join forces with them before the next three days were over.

Lorelei saw him looking at them and followed his gaze. "Do you want to talk to them now?" She asked.

Haven shook his head. "No, not yet." He said. "Let's wait until tomorrow. Let's just observe them today." He said as he moved his gaze back to the book

Lorelei just shrugged, going along with his plan.

On the other side of the room, near the camouflage station, Cain was contending himself with swirling the different paints together and drawing pictures on a large mural. He found comfort in this, whether it was mixing the paints or just the idea of creating something, it calmed him.

Cain had felt rigid ever since he was reaped. Sure, back at home there were bullies, but at least he wasn't fighting for his life back there. This was the most stressful thing to ever happen to him. When he painted, though, it was like he was taken to another place.

Cain looked over occasionally to see the two twelve year olds from Seven looking at his artwork and they even complimented him in it sometimes. Cain instantly turned red and looked away.

At the fire starting station, Flora was working hard to try to start a fire, but she was no good at it. It was useless. With a frustrated sigh, she set the sticks down and frowned.

Suddenly there were hands reaching for her sticks. "Here, let me show you how to do it." A female's voice said. Flora lifted her head up to see the girl from Five working with her sticks. She was twisting them, grinding them against a rock. When there was finally a spark, she blew on them gently, starting a fire.

Flora gasped. "How did you do that?" She asked, amazed.

The girl shrugged and wore a smug smile. "Nothing to it, just do what I did and you'll get it in no time." She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Salome." She smiled.

Flora took her hand and shook it. "I'm Flora." She smiled back.

Salome looked at her carefully. "Alright, so I didn't actually come over her to build a fire." She admitted.

Flora looked at her, confused. "Then why did you come?" She asked.

Salome shrugged. "I wanted to know if you'd want to be my ally." She said plainly.

Flora was taken aback. Never, ever did she think that someone would want her as an ally. She was so weak, so fragile... Maybe if someone wanted her then maybe this whole thing wasn't so hopeless after all.

Flora smiled gratefully. "I'd love to be your ally." She said.

Salome smiled back. "Great."

By the monkey bars course, Ike had spent nearly twenty minutes trying to make it all the way across. He had almost made it once, but he just couldn't seem to make it all the way. As he continued to fall on the floor halfway there, several bruises were beginning to form on his knees and elbows from the impact of hitting the floor

With a frown, Ike gave up on the monkey bars course and moved onto the edible plants station. He walked over and picked up what he thought was a root. Just then, there was a tap on his arm.

"You don't want to eat that." A child's voice said from behind him in a sing song voice. He turned around to find his district partner, Wisteria, standing there with a smirk. "That one is poisonous." She said as she took it out of his hands. She picked up a similar looking one with green roots. "Try this one, this is edible." She said, handing it to him.

Ike took a bite out of it and smiled. "Thanks." He said. "You sure know a lot about plants, how come?" He asked. They lived in District Six, a place where not many plants grew.

Wisteria shrugged. "My parents own a bakery. It's my job to get certain plants and berries out of the garden to help them make the breads and pastries." She explained.

"Interesting." Ike smiled again. "Well anyways, thanks for the help." He thanked her.

Wisteria smiled. "Don't mention it."

Meanwhile, Sully and Rory had spent nearly an hour telling each other about themselves. Rory had told him all about his family's flower shop and his sister's wild antics, and Sully had told him about his friends back home and all the sports he loved to play.

"Is there anything else interesting I should know about you?" Sully asked.

"Um, I don't know. I like to read comic books about zombies and stuff, if that's interesting." Rory shrugged.

Sully grinned and shook his head. "No, not really." He laughed.

Rory laughed too, his smile crinkling up his eyes. When you looked at Rory's face, you'd think his eyes would be brown, but they weren't. When looked at closely, you'd see that they weren't brown, but a very dark blue

The boys continued to talk, but didn't realize that they were being watched by Lithium's narrowed eyes.

* * *

**A/N: guys I'm still fangirling about the Divergent movie. I've started reading the book and i really like that m83 song off of the soundtrack. If you haven't seen the movie, then go see it. It was so good that I want to see it again, for real. Anyways, this was the first day of training! I'm happy that the characters are starting to flesh out and i hope certain ones are starting to scare you (evil laugh).. Oh and I have some questions!**

**1. What is your favorite alliance so far?**

**2. What do you think of Kramer rejecting the careers?**

**3. Who are your top 3 favorite tributes so far?**


	18. Training Day Two

On the second day of training, the careers were still hogging the weapons.

Currently, Velvet and Raegan were testing out the spears station, having a conversation as they threw the weapons into the targets, hitting the bullseye almost every time.

Raegan turned towards Velvet. "You know, I've been thinking..." Raegan began.

Velvet raised an eyebrow as she threw another spear. "Hmm? About what?" She asked.

Raegan stopped throwing his spears. "What do you think of Knives?" He asked, his voice quiet, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

Velvet shrugged as she hit the target again. "I don't know, why?" She said as she flickered her gaze towards him and then back to the spear in her hands.

Raegan smirked. "She seems a bit young for a volunteer, don't you think? I mean, sixteen, come on. There had to be someone better than her, hadn't there? She's from District Two." Raegan questioned, his brown eyes focused on Velvet. "How do we know she's any good?"

The truth was, Raegan had been watching Knives right from the jump, and he hadn't seen her do anything impressive so far. Raegan's intentions were to get Knives out of the alliance. To him, the careers weren't about numbers, they were about strength, and Knives wasn't strong at all. It only seemed logical to get Velvet on his side first, since Jude would be the toughest to persuade. Marina would go along with anything Raegan said because she was weak, so he didn't even need to worry about her.

Velvet shrugged again. "I guess if we want to see if she's any good, then we should test her." Velvet said as her eyes met Raegan's.

Raegan smirked.

"Group meeting." He called to the other three careers.

Jude and Knives both looked up from their station with wide eyes. Jude's eyes immediately narrowed as he saw who was calling the meeting. As his gaze fell on Raegan, he pursed his lips into a thin white line. It was clear that he wasn't too fond of the District Four boy.

Marina, on the other hand, set down her trident and jogged over with a smile. "What's up?" She asked.

Velvet smiled. "Let's wait for the other two." She said. Marina nodded, turning her head towards Jude and Knives, who were walking over. Jude's eyes were narrowed suspiciously as he strided over to the others. Knives, on the other hand, was wide-eyed and nervous, almost as if she knew what was coming.

As they approached, Raegan opened his mouth. "Knives I have a question. Who chose you to volunteer?" He asked curiously.

Knives' face heated up and her posture went rigid. This meeting was about her after all. "I-I did." She stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"You mean you weren't chosen by the academy like the rest of us were?" Raegan asked with an eyebrow raised. "How is that possible?"

"Th-the female volunteer, she broke her leg and the spot was open, so I took it." Knives said, her face growing hot and red. Raegan was right, she wasn't a chosen volunteer like the rest of them. She was beginning to feel inferior.

"What was that?" Raegan asked with an edge to his voice. "You just took the spot?"

"What's the big deal, Raegan?" Jude burst in, defending her. "Who even cares how she got here? Bottom line is she's here and that's that." He said, challenging the District Four boy.

"Who even cares?" Raegan repeated. "She's a bit young, don't you think? And she could suck for all we know."

"Yeah Knives, you are pretty young, how do we know you're even any good?" Velvet interrupted.

"She probably isn't." Raegan muttered, causing Velvet to laugh out loud.

Jude frowned. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was bullying, and Raegan was the epitome of a bully. He knew what his intentions were, but he asked anyway. "What are you proposing?" Jude asked in a low voice, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Raegan's signature haughty smirk crossed his face. "A challenge." He stated clearly. "If Knives doesn't get at least one kill in the bloodbath, she's out. Deal?" He turned to Velvet.

"Deal." Velvet nodded.

"Marina?" Raegan raised an eyebrow.

Marina nodded slowly, looking at the ground.

"Jude, what about you?" Raegan asked.

Jude smirked. "You'll be disappointed then, Raegan. Knives can rack up more kills than you ever could." He said protectively.

Raegan smirked too. "We'll just see, won't we?" He said.

So there was the challenge.

"Split!" Raegan called. The careers to walk back to their own individual stations.

Knives walked away, feeling singled out and dejected.

Suddenly, a large hand gripped her shoulder and she whirled around. In front of her was Jude with a strange look in his grey eyes. It wasn't anger, but almost determination. "Don't let them get to you, Knives. Even if you don't get a kill, remember that me and you have our own little alliance within this alliance, and if they try to hurt you... I-I'll kill them. I'll kill them all." He said in a quiet voice that was full of passion.

* * *

On day two, Cherry and Lyle decided to tackle the plants station. Cherry originally wanted to go for the weapons, but Lyle was too afraid to go along with her, so they didn't.

When the lunch bell rang, a peacekeeper walked into the room to escort the tributes into the dining hall. They walked out of the training center in single file and arrived at two metal doors. The peacekeeper swung the door open and Cherry laid her eyes on the most beautiful arrangement of food she had ever seen. There were turkeys and roasts laid laid out for them, lobsters and crabs, red velvet cakes dressed in cream cheese frosting, fruits and pies of all different kinds, and baskets of breads. That was only what Cherry could see. When she walked further into the room, she saw that there was even more food.

Cherry settled on slices of turkey, some apple pie, and a glass of milk. Lyle picked a sandwich and soup.

The two District Nine tributes sat at a table near the edge of the cafeteria, overlooking the feast of the tributes. The careers were all the way on the other side of the room, the boy from Four and the girl from One talking and laughing loudly. The rest of the tributes were scattered across the room, some sat with their allies and district partners, while some sat alone, and others were still up getting food.

"So what do you think of the capitol so far?" Cherry asked Lyle as she looked around.

Lyle shrugged nervously. "It's okay, I miss home though. I miss my dad." He said, looking down.

Cherry nodded as she took a bite of apple pie. "Yeah, i miss my family too."

"Hey." A new voice said.

Cherry looked up to see the boy from Ten and his district partner behind him. His name was Haven if she remembered correctly. He had curling brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi!" Cherry replied excitedly. This was the same boy that waved to her during the chariot rides.

"Can we sit here?" Haven asked, nodding to the free seats next to Lyle and Cherry.

Cherry nodded. "Sure, sit wherever you like."

Lorelei and Haven sat down on either side of Cherry and Lyle and began to eat their lunch.

After a few minutes, Haven looked up at Lyle, who was sitting across from him and spoke. "Alright, so me and Lorelei have been watching you guys for the past few days and we were interested in allying with the two of you. I hope I'm not being too direct or anything, but you guys seem like you would be nice allies to have." He said kindly. "What do you say?"

His offer hit Lyle like a ton of bricks. Two more allies! People had never taken notice of him back home, but now that he was here, he was about to have three entire allies. Lyle nodded quickly.

Haven smiled at Lyle. "That's awesome. What do you say, Cherry?" He asked, turning to her.

"Yes." Cherry said too fast. Like Lyle, she was also excited to get an opportunity for more allies.

Lorelei smiled at Cherry and spoke up. "Well welcome to the alliance." She grinned. "Now, we've also been interested in the girl from Twelve because she seems to be alone, so what do think about her?" Lorelei asked attentively.

Cherry shrugged through a mouthful of turkey. She swallowed it and shrugged again. "She seems a bit aloof, but by all means, if you want her then go for it." She encouraged Lorelei.

Haven's eyes darted over to Adelaide, who was sitting alone. She was picking at a piece of lobster with a frown on her face.

Haven sighed. "I hope she says yes."

After twenty more minutes of talking and laughing, the bell rang again and all of the tributes began to walk back down to the training center. Lunch was now over and they were going back to train for the next few hours until dinner. The four tributes from Nine and Ten stood up as an avox came to clear away their trays. As they walked back downstairs, Haven jumped down the steps, ahead of their little group.

The training center's doors swung opened and Haven held open the door for his three new friends. The four of them walked into the room and met near the plants station. Next to them, they saw Adelaide at the spears station, pulling a silver spear off of the rack and examining it carefully.

"Should I go ask her now?" Haven asked his friends with wide blue eyes.

Lorelei nodded.

Haven took a deep breath and turned around. He walked over to the spears station slowly and thought about what he would say to Adelaide. He watched as she pulled her arm back and threw the spear into the target. It was only a mere inch off from the bullseye. Here was his chance.

"That was good." Haven smiled.

The blonde girl jumped slightly and turned to face Haven. As soon as she saw him, a dirty scowl crossed her face and she began to walk away.

"But-" Haven's eyes grew wide as he watched her leave.

_I didn't even get to ask her_, he thought sadly. He was going to hate breaking the news to his allies.

* * *

Teddy was hiding in the camouflage station, feeling sad and afraid. He couldn't stop thinking about his sister. He hoped she was okay. Without him there for their mother to take her anger out on, Lily would be the new punching bag.

He picked up a brush and began swirling mud and leaves together until the leaves were completely saturated. He sighed as he looked at his creation. He would never survive in the Hunger Games if it came down to camouflage.

He would never survive the games in general.

Meanwhile, Freddie was climbing the monkey bars with ease. The monkey bars were made of pure steel and dangled almost twenty feet above the ground. Being nearly ten feet tall when he was dangling by his fingers, it would be a ten foot drop if he were to fall. That scared him enough to keep going.

As Freddie reached the edge, he sighed and rubbed his fingers. He was still feeling depressed and missed Mitch terribly. The past few nights he had been drowning himself in alcohol and getting high to rid himself of reality. It was his only escape since everything else seemed to remind him of his impending death.

His plan for training was to start with the things he was most skilled at and work his way down from there. He was probably worst at hand to hand combat, but for now he would enjoy himself at the climbing and camouflage stations.

* * *

Petunia and Aspen had stuck together during training, going to each station, minus the weapons, together. They had agreed that if they were to trust anyone, it would be each other. They were the only twelve year olds other than the girl from Six and the boy from Eleven, but they didn't seem interested in allies.

Aspen had taken an interest to the District One boy though after Petunia had pointed out that he had ditched the careers and decided to work alone. It interested Aspen, no other career born tribute had ever said no to the career alliance. Lucius Kramer was a first.

They worked side by side with Kramer at a few stations and he ignored them most of the time, but he glanced their way occasionally to see what they were doing.

With a sigh, Kramer got up from the camouflage station and wiped his hands off on his black pants. He moved onto the throwing knives station with Aspen and Petunia watching from the sidelines.

Knives in hand, Kramer bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. The dummies rose out of the ground with a click and Kramer began to throw. With deadly speed, he threw the knives into the hearts of the dummies in mere seconds. Liquid began to leak out of the wounds almost immediately.

The life-size targets had a white rubber layer with the exact thickness of real human skin. Underneath it was a cerulean blue liquid. Everything in the capitol was precise, but this interested him the most.

After ten more minutes of throwing practice, Kramer wiped the sweat off of his forehead and exited the station. With a sigh, he went back to the camouflage station, where Petunia and Aspen were staring at him with their mouths partially open. They had never seen someone with so much talent and precise aim.

It was there that Aspen decided to tell him just that. "You're really handy with a knife." He complimented him.

Kramer turned to look at him. "Yeah? Thank you." He replied with a small smile.

Aspen grinned in return. Maybe this boy wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly, Petunia spoke. "You know, Kramer, I saw that you didn't go with the careers. How come?" She asked curiously.

Kramer shrugged. "They're clearly planning something to get further in the game, and I don't want any part of it. Besides, they are all here just for the fun of it, which disgusts me." His hazel eyes found hers, making her shiver.

"But going into the arena alone... It's not safe. I thought you'd be going with the careers, but you're not, so what's your plan?" Petunia asked.

Kramer shrugged his shoulders again. "Just stick it out alone. It's what I do in real life anyways. It shouldn't be that hard." He said nonchalantly.

Then, Aspen interrupted. "So why didn't anyone volunteer for you? Are y-" he began.

"People don't like me. They wanted me gone." Kramer interrupted him.

"What, are you an outcast or something?" Aspen asked with wide eyes. "I'm sure it's not-"

Kramer interrupted him once more. "It's a bit like that actually."

Aspen nodded. "Oh." He said.

Kramer smiled a little. He did like these kids. They didn't seem interested in using him like the careers would and they weren't mean or manipulative. Aspen and Petunia kind of reminded him of his little brother, Bentley, whom he would do anything for.

Kramer hoped he wouldn't be around when they died.

* * *

Sully and Rory were currently working at the knots station, learning about different kinds of knots and how they worked.

The two boys were getting along quite well. Rory felt kind of like Sully was the older, rebellious brother he never had. They could work together in silence easily because nothing felt awkward between the two of them. Rory smiled to himself. If Serra was here she would have been proud that he had found such a good ally.

Rory held out his finished knot to Sully. "I'm done." He said with a grin.

Sully nodded. "Looks good."

Suddenly, Sully rose to his feet. "I've got to piss." He mumbled as he walked towards the doors.

Rory nodded, looking back down at his knot. He picked up a new piece of rope and began to work on a new kind of knot. This one was a little bit more intricate. It used all of his fingers and several different kinds of loops to get it right.

Rory thought about home as he moved his fingers through the ropes. He wondered how Serra was doing. He hoped she was staying out of trouble, but knowing her, she probably wasn't. Rory also wondered how their little flower shop was doing. Without him their to take over Serra's shifts, it might not be getting as much business.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and a figure cast a shadow over him and his knot.

"Hey." He looked up to see the girl from District Three, her eyes light and breezy. "I'm Lithium."

"Hi." Rory said as he looked up at her with wide eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. She had light blue eyes that glittered with eagerness and long blonde hair that fell down her back in loose waves.

"What have you got there?" She asked in a kind voice as she sat down next to him.

Rory held out his knot to her. "It's a knot. Me and Sully were just at this station to pass time. See, it's so intricate, I don't really know what it's purpose is yet." He explained as Lithium took the knot from him and turned it around in her hands.

"That's really cool." She smiled. "Look, I'm here because I was wondering if I could join your alliance. You guys seem like nice people." She asked directly.

Rory's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lithium smiled as she nodded. "Really. What do you say?"

"We'll have to ask Sully. I'd say yes though." Rory shrugged.

Lithium shrugged her shoulders. "Alright."

Just then, the doors swung back open and Sully barged back into the room, wiping his hands on his pants. Upon seeing Lithium with Sully, his eyebrows furrowed. He wondered what this girl was doing with his ally.

"Hey, Sully." Rory waved.

"Sup." Sully nodded. "Who are you?" He asked Lithium.

Lithium smiled. "I'm-"

"This is Lithium." Rory interrupted. "She wanted to join the alliance." He explained to his ally.

Sully studied her critically before shrugging again. "Welcome to the alliance." He said.

Lithium smiled, feeling the fire burst under her skin. This was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect.

* * *

**A/N: i just finished reading Divergent and it was an awesome book! Sorry it's taken me nearly a week to update, but i just haven't had as many good ideas as i usually do, so i've waited until some came to me. Anyways, this was day two of training. So, capitol made alliances are sealed and a few plots have been formed. Tell me what you thought!**


	19. Training Day Three

Day three wasn't just any kind of training day. Today was the day that they would be performing for the gamemakers to be evaluated and ultimately scored on their abilities. The tributes were allowed to train until lunch, and then the private sessions would begin. The scores would be aired on national television later that night.

Near the throwing knives station, Velvet was deep in thought as she twirled a knife in her delicate fingers. Velvet didn't particularly like Knives or Jude, but she knew she had to put up with them since they were all in the same alliance. It all came down to Jude's attitude. He always had his chin lifted defiantly in the air like he thought he was better than everyone else and he always wanted to go against the grain, but damn, he was handsome.

Velvet sighed as she threw the knife into the heart of a dummy.

Meanwhile, Raegan was getting bored with just training. He wanted some drama to happen. He knew he had stirred up the pot yesterday by singling out Knives like that, but now things were just getting dull again and he didn't like it. He scanned the room with narrowed brown eyes, looking for something to do.

That's when his eyes fell on Lucius Kramer, over at the plants station.

A devious smirk stretched across his face as he walked over to him. He had overheard Velvet say earlier that this kid was a psycho and now he wanted to see it for himself.

"Hey, wanna spar?" Raegan asked as he approached him.

Kramer looked up, eyes narrowed. "No." He said flatly.

Raegan's smirk grew. "Why? Scared I'll beat you?" He asked, even though he knew that wasn't why Kramer wouldn't spar with him. Kramer hated the careers and that was the true reason he wouldn't fight him.

"Leave me alone." Kramer growled.

Raegan laughed. "Oh, I don't think I will." He said in a sing-song voice as he kicked over the assortment of sticks Kramer was stacking.

That was when Kramer stood up, facing him.

"Is there a problem?" Kramer asked in a deadly voice. "Why did you just do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Raegan shrugged with a smug smile on his face. "I can do whatever I want to and you can't do anything about that."

_Lay a hand on me, I dare you,_ Kramer thought to himself with a growl.

Raegan laughed again, harsh and mean. "Look at him, he isn't that strong. What do you mean he's dangerous, Velvet?" Raegan called across the room as he got in Kramer's personal space, face only inches away from his.

"Get away from me." Kramer growled, his hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

Raegan laughed. "It's not like you're gonna do anything about it. There are peacekeepers everywhere." Raegan teased as he looked at the two peacekeepers guarding the door. His eyes reflecting the hate Kramer had in his. With a swift movement, Raegan pushed Kramer backwards and the scarlet haired boy stumbled on his own feet.

Then it happened.

Kramer shot up and lunged for Raegan, knife in hand. He was going to kill him. He didn't care if he was supposed to wait for the arena, he was going to _kill_ him. Right here and right now.

As he slammed into Raegan, both boys fell on the floor with a crash. Kramer twisted himself on top of Raegan and raised the knife above his head, ready to kill him. Raegan's eyes widened in fear. This kid really was crazy.

Suddenly, a strong hand yanked Kramer off of him and took the knife out of his hands.

Kramer whipped around to see several peacekeepers standing in front of him. "You are not allowed to kill each other until you get into the arena. Rules are rules!" One of them barked as he pulled Kramer away from Raegan.

Kramer yanked his arm free from the peacekeeper and stood still for a moment, searing hot hate coursing through his veins. He knew he was about to lose it. With a glare, he stormed out of the training center and burst through metal doors. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get out of there.

The corners of his vision darkened with anger as he stumbled into the boys bathroom.

The door closed behind him and that was when he lost it. He let out a vicious yell as he slammed his fist against the wall. Pain shot up his arm, but he didn't care. No physical pain could add up to what he was feeling inside. He felt angry. He felt trapped. He felt _livid_. He continued to scream and punch for what felt like hours. He didn't know and he didn't care. Nothing seemed to rid him of this hatred he felt for the careers. Finally, he stopped punching and the emptiness came seeping back in.

That was when the tears came. One tear leaked down his face and the rest came like a waterfall. He slid down the wall and crumpled onto the ground. He covered his face with his elbows as violent sobs racked his tired body.

After ten more minutes of crying on the bathroom floor, he stood up shakily and stumbled to the sink.

He stared at himself in the mirror, his bloodshot hazel eyes glaring back at him. Something hot and burning bubbled inside of his chest, threatening to explode. He wanted to _hurt_ him.

Last time he felt like this, someone ended up dead.

* * *

Flora watched with wide eyes as the boy from One stomped out of the room. He had almost killed that boy from Four, Raegan, just now and everyone was silent. This reminded her that this was all real. No matter what kind of alliances she formed, in a month twenty-three of them would be cold, dead corpses.

She shuddered and turned towards Salome. "I'm glad that wasn't me." She said as she nodded towards Raegan, who was still in shock from Kramer's attack.

Salome laughed as she eyed the stick she was twirling around in her fingers. "I'm glad that wasn't you too." She smiled thoughtfully.

Flora smiled softly as she looked at Salome. She was glad she had her as an ally.

It was then that she noticed that Salome had a pale purple bruise on her jaw. "What's that from?" Flora asked as she brushed her jaw with her hand.

Salome frowned a little bit. "I got into a fight." She mumbled.

Flora's eyes widened. She didn't think Salome was the fighting type. Sure, she had learned that Salome was a bit mouthy and promiscuous, but she didn't think that she was a fighter. Maybe that would be good for their alliance though, since Flora didn't know how to fight in the slightest.

Salome rolled her eyes as she looked down. "I know, I know. It's bad to fight, but there was this one girl..." She began. And with that, she began to tell Flora about her fight with Brooke right before the reaping.

Meanwhile on the other side of the training center, The four tributes from Nine and Ten were trying out the plants station one last time before the private sessions.

Cherry was humming softly as she picked up what she thought was a blueberry. As she popped into her mouth, she heard a screech and out of the corner of her vision she saw Haven's eyes fly open.

"Spit that out!" He cried as he ran for her.

Cherry obeyed, shocked, and spit the berry out. "W-what? It's just a blueberry. It is a blueberry, isn't it?" She asked, surprised.

Haven shook his head, feeling uptight. "That's privet! It's poisonous!" He cried, still feeling alarmed that she would so carelessly eat something like that without a second thought. He mentally noted that Cherry wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Oh." Was all Cherry could say as she looked around the training center in a daze.

Haven let out a frustrated sigh as he walked back over to talk to Lorelei and Lyle.

* * *

"All tributes to the waiting chamber. All tributes to the waiting chamber." A monotone voice said over the loudspeaker.

Rory, Sully, and Lithium stopped their conversation and stood up. All twenty-four tributes set down their weapons and walked solemnly to the waiting chamber. Well, everyone except Raegan and Velvet that is. They whooped and cheered, excited to get to show the gamemakers their skills.

Rory wiped the dirt off of his pants and followed his two allies to the door.

As they entered the waiting chamber, Rory looked around him. In front of him was a dimly lit, chilly room. The walls were made of grey marble and there were five rows of benches drilled into the middle of the room. Feeling nervous, Rory sat down in the back of the room. Sully and Lithium did the same, sitting next to him.

"Are you nervous, Rory?" Sully asked, observing him.

Rory nodded. "A little bit."

Lithium smiled. "Don't be nervous darling, you're going to do great in there." She said encouragingly.

Rory smiled. "Thanks." He said softly.

Suddenly, a monotone voice filled the room over the loudspeaker. "Lucius Kramer."

Right on queue, the heavy steel doors behind him swung open and the scarlet haired boy burst into the room. His eyes were red rimmed and his nose was rubbed raw and pink. He had obviously been crying. He strode right into into his private session without even sparing anyone a glance.

"Poor baby, he was crying." Lithium said with what seemed to be real sympathy.

"Yeah, poor baby." Sully said under his breath with a smirk.

After thirty more minutes, Districts One and Two plus Cain were gone and Lithium was up next. She sat there with a smile on her face as she imagined how well she would do. Suddenly, there was static on the intercom.

"Lithium Lumiere." The intercom said.

Lithium jumped up with an elated grin. "Well, see you soon boys." She smiled as she walked to the doors. With the flick of her delicate wrist, she pressed a button and the heavy doors slid open. Rory watched as she bounced into the room and the doors closed behind her.

As soon as she was gone was when Sully spoke.

"Rory, what do you think of Lithium?" Sully asked, his voice quiet and low.

"I think she's fine, why?"

Sully shook his head. "Nothing."

"No, what is it?" Rory asked, wanting to know.

"I don't know, it's like everything she says was dipped in sugar. I'm not sure what I think of her, you know?"

Rory shrugged. "Maybe she's just a nice person."

Sully shook his head and sighed. "I have a feeling I'm onto something. No one is that nice."

Rory smirked at his friend. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

After what felt like hours, the number of tributes in the waiting chamber were dwindling and Rory was up next. His breaths were short and unnatural as he waited for the girl from District Seven to finish her private session. After ten more minutes, the was static in the intercom.

"Rory Rivera." The monotone voice filled the room.

Rory's breath hitched as he heard his name. It was time.

Sully slammed his hand onto Rory's back and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Good luck, bro." He said encouragingly.

Rory nodded. "Thanks man. You too." He nodded as he turned and walked away.

Rory took a deep breath as he pressed a button that opened the thick steel doors in front of him. The doors peeled open and he stepped inside. The room before him was vast, that was the only word for it. Rory was in the middle of observing it when there was the sound of a man clearing his voice.

"You have ten minutes." The head gamemaker said, bored.

Rory nodded and headed over to the ropes station.

* * *

**A/N: alright so I'm not going to write the private sessions because they are absolute hell to write, and I've always hated reading them in other stories because they are so boring, so therefore, I won't write them. The next chapter will be scores though. I'm so excited to get into the games, i hope you are too! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and anything you'd like to see happen throughout the story.**


	20. Scores

You could cut the tension with a knife in the lounge as Talulah and Teddy stared at the blank television screen. Teddy picked at his fingers nervously. He knew he had done bad. He had done awful to be honest and he didn't even want to think about how horrible his score was going to be.

Talulah, on the other hand, was feeling pretty confident. She had done all she could and now it was just time to sit down and see what the gamemakers thought of her. She hoped they liked her, but if they didn't then oh well. It's not like the scores meant anything anyways. She noticed Teddy squirming in his seat beside her. She thought she heard him mumbling about how bad he did earlier, but she didn't pay him any attention.

Suddenly, the television in District Eleven's lounge crackled to life and Cosmo Lavish's face appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, Panem. Tonight is a _very_ special night as I will reveal the training scores of each and every tribute. They have worked very hard over the past three days and it has all come down to this. Prepare to be amazed." He boomed with a grin as he turned around to look at the screen behind him.

The boy from District One's scowling face shimmered onto the screen. His hazel eyes were cold and all-knowing and his crimson red hair was trimmed loosely right above his eyebrows.

"Lucius Kramer..." Cosmo revealed, reading off a paper. "With a score of ten."

The number ten flashed across his picture and Talulah's eyes widened and Teddy gasped beside her. Ten was really good, almost unheard of in training scores. Only the best of the best got such high scores. Elevens and twelves were nearly impossible to get, so right now Kramer was at the top of the pack.

Up next was his district partner, Velvet. She had long, wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was smiling confidentially in her picture.

"Velvet Forbes..." Cosmo boomed. "Eight."

Talulah shrugged. Not bad, not bad at all. Velvet's picture shimmered off the screen and was replaced by the handsome boy from District Two.

"Jude Devereux... Nine."

"Knives Sinclair... Seven."

Up next was the nerdy sixteen year old boy from District Three. He had curling blonde hair and big framed glasses. Talulah sighed as she looked at him. He couldn't have done well.

"Cain Tesla... Three."

Three wasn't _awful_, but it wasn't great either. This was the lowest score so far. Talulah's heart sank as she realized Cain would probably be a bloodbath.

Up next was his beautiful district partner, Lithium.

"Lithium Lumiere... Seven."

Talulah's eyes narrowed suspiciously. How had such a seemingly innocent girl gotten a SEVEN? There was definitely something more to her than Talulah had suspected.

"Raegan Pike with a score of nine."

"And Marina Ophelius with a score of eight."

Talulah was still thinking about Lithium as the scores went on. She was probably hiding something. Talulah tried to picture the angelic girl getting bloody in the arena. Somehow she just couldn't.

"Freddie St. Clair... Five."

"Salome Bucks... Six."

"Ike Ladage... Six"

"Wisteria Cade... Three."

Teddy tapped Talulah on the shoulder. "How do you think you did?" He asked quietly.

Talulah shrugged. "I think I did alright. I'm sure you're going to do just fine too." She smiled encouragingly even though deep inside she knew that Teddy was probably going to get one of the lowest scores.

"Aspen Buckley with a score of four."

"And Petunia Barker with a score of three."

The number three flashed across the small asian girl's picture and she shimmered out of sight. Petunia's face was replaced with the boy from District Eight. He was an attractive guy with short clipped black hair and sparkling dark blue eyes.

"Rory Rivera... Five."

"Flora Costello... Four."

"Lyle Fitzpatrick... Three."

"Cherry Pavone... Four."

Four relatively low scores. Talulah hoped she had done better than that. Her breath hitched a little bit as she realized she was coming up soon.

"Haven Hanover... Five."

"Lorelei Sykes... Six."

Finally, it was time for her and Teddy. The blonde girl from Ten disappeared off the screen and was replaced by Teddy's picture. He was looking very afraid in his photo, his dark eyes wide and wild with fear.

"Teddy Nelson... One."

Teddy squeaked and sunk into the plush couch. Talulah's mouth fell open and she kind of wanted to laugh. One was the worst of the worst kind of score. Talulah knew he had said he'd done bad, but she didn't think he meant _that_ bad. She couldn't even imagine how he got such a low score.

Teddy's face shimmered off of the screen and was replaced by Talulah's familiar face. She looked pretty in her picture with long, straight sun kissed bronze hair and warm amber brown eyes. Her skin was just as tan as usual and she was smiling coyly.

"Talulah Cooper..." Cosmo began. Here was the moment of truth. "With a score of four."

Talulah nodded to herself. Four wasn't bad, it wasn't great, it was right in the middle. It didn't mark her as an automatic bloodbath, but it wasn't high enough to make the careers want to hunt her down. The more she thought about it, the more satisfied she was with her score.

"Sullivan McCormick... Seven."

"Adelaide Quick... Six."

The scowling girl from District Twelve disappeared off of the screen and was replaced by Cosmo Lavish's grinning face.

"What a night! Panem, here are your tributes scores. For capitol citizens, betting starts tomorrow in the grand lobby, and to the rest of the nation, may the odds be ever in your favorite tribute's favor. Here are a recap of the scores." Cosmo boomed.

A grid with numbers and names filled the television.

District 1 [Luxury]

Lucius Kramer- 10

Velvet Forbes- 8

District 2 [Masonry]

Jude Devereux- 9

Knives Sinclair- 7

District 3 [Technology]

Cain Tesla- 3

Lithium Lumiere- 7

District 4 [Fishing]

Raegan Pike- 9

Marina Ophelius- 8

District 5 [Power]

Freddie St. Clair- 5

Salome Bucks- 6

District 6 [Transportation]

Ike Ladage- 6

Wisteria Cade- 3

District 7 [Lumber]

Aspen Buckley- 4

Petunia Barker- 3

District 8 [Textiles]

Rory Rivera- 5

Flora Costello- 4

District 9 [Grain]

Lyle Fitzpatrick- 3

Cherry Pavone- 4

District 10 [Livestock]

Haven Hanover- 5

Lorelei Sykes- 6

District 11 [Agriculture]

Teddy Nelson- 1

Talulah Cooper- 4

District 12 [Coal Mining]

Sully McCormick- 7

Adelaide Quick- 6

The numbers and names faded off the screen and Cosmo Lavish returned. "Tonight has been a very eventful night. Remember to bet on your favorite tributes tomorrow and have a lovely evening, Panem! Goodnight." Cosmo boomed.

The screen went black and Talulah and Teddy were left in silence.

"I'm going to bed." Teddy mumbled as he got off the couch and went to his room.

"Goodnight." Talulah called after him, but he had already closed the door.

Talulah stared at the blank television and let it all sink in. The games were coming and they were closer than ever.

She wasn't ready at all.

* * *

**A/N: i know I've been gone for over a week, don't hate me! Anyways, these are the scores. I know, I know, short chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer though, promise. Til next time! :)**


	21. Interviews Part One

Backstage, the tributes were lined in single file, shaking with either excitement or nervousness. The crowd was cheering and screaming for them, but Cosmo Lavish was still in hair and makeup, so they would just have to wait.

Meanwhile, towards the back of the line, Lyle was quivering with nerves. He had never spoken freely in front of so many people before. He had never spoken freely to anyone except his family, actually. This couldn't go well.

"Why are you shaking?" Cherry asked bluntly from behind him.

Lyle jumped at the words, but quickly relaxed when he realized it was just Cherry. "I h-have stage fright, sorry." Lyle stuttered.

Cherry nodded. "It's cool, I do too. Just picture the audience naked, trembling in front of their maker, begging for mercy." Cherry said nonchalantly.

Lyle just stared at her, wondering what went on in her head.

Suddenly the crowd's clapping and cheers grew significantly louder and the tributes craned their necks to see what had just happened. It was Cosmo Lavish, fresh out of hair and makeup.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A masculine voice said on the loudspeaker. "Your master of ceremonies, Cosmo Lavish!"

Cosmo twirled around in his chair and faced the audience, a brilliant white smile lighting up his face. The crowd of capitolites burst into another heavy round of screaming and cheering as Cosmo rose from his velvet chair and waved and blew kisses to his fans.

A jazzy brass ensemble played at full volume as Cosmo continued smiling to the crowd. As it faded out of the speakers, Cosmo raised the microphone to his lips.

"Thank you, thank you!" He called out in a voice full of character. "And welcome to the Nineteenth Annual Hunger Gaaaaames!"

Backstage, Kramer was watching Cosmo live from a television when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Velvet leaning next to his ear. He could smell her vanilla and lavender scented perfume from this close.

"What." He hissed under his breath, ignoring how beautiful she looked in her glittering lilac dress. He hated this girl for being a career and didn't want to speak to her anymore than he had to.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for Raegan's stunt yesterday. I know it was wrong and I hope you weren't too hurt by it. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us." She whispered to him.

Kramer rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm not hurt, I'm angry. And yes, there is some bad blood between us because your a _career_ and I will personally make it my mission to make sure you don't come out of this thing alive." He said rudely.

Velvet's eyes widened, but Kramer had already turned his back on her. He suppressed a smile as he heard Velvet gasp from behind him. Surely she had never heard anything like that before.

Before he knew it, Cosmo was ready for him to come out.

"Let's meet the handsome Lucius Kramer!" Cosmo called.

The crowd went wild by just the mention of his name.

Kramer walked on stage with a scowl cutting through his features. He wore a white short sleeved button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. The crowd went absolutely berzerk as they saw him walk towards Cosmo. Kramer payed them no attention as he ignored Cosmo's handshake and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

Recovering quickly, Cosmo sat down and smiled at Kramer. "Well, well, well, Mr. Kramer you are quite a fan favorite in the capitol so far. How does that feel?" Cosmo asked as he held the microphone out to him.

"Fine. Thanks." Kramer said curtly as he looked at his hands.

Cosmo nodded. "Well I must admit, we don't know very much about you, but that ten in training was quite impressive. Mind telling us how you achieved such an impeccable score?" Cosmo asked.

Kramer shook his head. "You know that's against the rules."

Cosmo grinned. "Oh I know it is. You just don't seem like someone who would play by the rules."

Kramer cracked a dark smile at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So tell us, what is your weapon of choice?" Cosmo asked, holding out the microphone to him.

"Weapon of choice? That's easy, throwing knives." Kramer shrugged. "I'm pretty skilled with them, you know."

Cosmo grinned wider. "Oh we know that. Am I right, folks?" He asked the crowd.

The crowd roared in response.

"Now Lucius, onto a more serious question." Cosmo began, looking solemn. "A little birdie told me that you are actually experienced with murder. Am I correct?"

Kramer's posture grew stiff, but he managed to nod his head. "Yes, you are." He said evenly.

The entire crowd fell silent.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Cosmo asked in a low voice.

Kramer was quiet for a moment before speaking. "A boy thought it was funny to pick on my brother." He said as he lowered his gaze. "Well he doesn't think it's so funny anymore."

Kramer didn't lift his gaze for a solid minute. The crowd was deathly silent as they thought about his response.

Suddenly, the buzzer rang and Kramer stood up and shook Cosmo's hand.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you." Cosmo smiled softly.

"Likewise." Kramer mumbled as he walked off the stage.

As Kramer exited the stage, Cosmo turned towards the backstage door where Velvet was standing. "And now, help me welcome the _beautiful_ Velvet Forbes!" He called as he swung his hand out in her direction.

Velvet walked onstage, wearing a glittering bodycon dress that was encrusted with pale purple rhinestones. Her blonde hair was done in thick curls that cascaded down her back. She wore sparkling silver pumps and tons of silver jewelry. She looked fabulous.

"Velvet, I must say... You look absolutely _stunning_." Cosmo gasped, astounded by her beauty.

Velvet smiled coyly. "Oh you're a doll, Cosmo. Thank you." She laughed as she took a seat next to him.

"Now tell me," Cosmo said, leaning towards her. "What made you want to volunteer?"

Velvet shrugged and thought about this for a moment. "The money, the fame, the riches. You know, the usual." She said nonchalantly.

Backstage, Kramer curled his bottom lip in disgust. This girl represented everything he hated in the world.

Cosmo laughed. "At least she's honest!" He called out to the crowd. The crowd roared in laughter.

When it quieted down, Cosmo looked at Velvet more seriously. "Now, are you sure you'll be able to win? I mean, I know I wouldn't." He admitted.

"Of course I'll win." Velvet said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'd like to see anyone try to outdo me."

"As would I!" Cosmo agreed in an enthusiastic voice.

Velvet and Cosmo continued their light banter for another minute, then the buzzer rang and she was escorted off the stage. She took a seat next to Kramer on the side of the stage as Cosmo got ready to introduce the next tribute.

"Up next is the _dangerous_ Jude Devereux!" Cosmo shouted over the cheers.

Jude walked onstage with wearing a dark grey vest that was covered by a pitch black blazer and identically black dress pants. His dark hair was slicked back with gel and his cold grey eyes looked like they could suck the life right out of the auditorium.

He shook Cosmo's hand calmly and took a seat across from him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jude. You are even more handsome in person!" Cosmo called over the cheers.

Jude nodded. "I know." He said in a monotone voice.

"Such confidence!" Cosmo shouted in glee. "Are you ready to partake in this years Hunger Games?"

"Yes, I'm definitely ready." Jude confirmed with a curt nod. "I've trained my whole life for this, it was just a matter of time before I could volunteer."

"How long have you been training?" Cosmo asked curiously.

"Since I was seven." Jude replied in a flat voice, not giving anymore detail than that.

"Jude, I just can't seem to crack you. Can't you give us any more personality?" Cosmo asked with a laugh.

Jude glared at him. "This _is_ my personality. Is it not enough for you?" He asked almost accusingly.

Feeling the anger Jude projected, Cosmo shrunk away from him and held up his hands defensively. "No, no, it was only a suggestion."

Jude just grunted as he adjusted his tie.

Jude refused to answer anymore of Cosmo's questions as he sat there seething. Cosmo had ruined the plan he had set up in his head for the interviews by asking such a dumb question and he wished to speak no more.

When the buzzer rang, it was a huge relief for Cosmo. That interview was a disaster.

"Panem, help me introduce the next tribute- the young but deadly, Knives Sinclair!" Cosmo called out jovially.

The crowd went wild.

Knives walked onstage wearing a black dress that glittered with sequins. Her dark hair was done down her back in loose curls and she wore six inch black stilettos.

She walked towards Cosmo, holding out her hand, when she stumbled over her feet and fell onto the cold marble floor. The crowd gasped all at once. Cosmo rushed to help her up and steadied her on her feet before letting out a nervous laugh. Knives was wide eyed and red as a beet.

"That was quite an entrance, Miss Sinclair!" Cosmo laughed as he sat down. The crowd laughed heavily in agreement.

"Sorry." Knives tried to laugh, but it came out more like a choked whimper.

Cosmo laughed again. "It's quite alright dear. Please, please take a seat!" He said, patting the seat beside him.

Knives obliged politely, sitting down.

"Now Miss Sinclair, lets talk Hunger Games. How do you feel about this years tributes?" Cosmo asked, listening intently.

Knives shrugged. "I mean I guess it's the same as every year. The careers are strong, but there are a few strong outer district tributes as well." She explained.

"Who do you think is the biggest threat to you careers?" Cosmo asked, interested.

Knives smiled mysteriously. "There are no threats to the careers."

Cosmo shrugged and laughed. "No, I guess not. But on another note, I heard there was some conflict with you and another career. Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Knives' mind automatically went to Raegan. In her head, he was still wearing that stupid cocky smirk and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. She hated that boy and she wanted him dead. Of course, she couldn't say that out loud because if she did, he would probably have her out of the alliance. She had never felt so trapped.

Knives tensed up. "Yes there was. A few people want me out of the alliance." She answered stiffly.

Cosmo frowned. "Now why would that be?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm only sixteen? I'm not sure." Knives guessed.

Suddenly there was a noise from backstage. "It's because she's weak!" A voice called from the backstage. Knives and Cosmo turned by the door to find Raegan standing there with that signature smirk on his face.

Knives instantly turned red, feeling like she was about to explode.

"Mr. Pike, I'm going to have to ask you to go backstage." Cosmo said sternly.

Raegan shrugged and went back, but not before smiling deviously at Knives.

Cosmo turned back to Knives who looked ready to cry. "Miss Sinclair are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Knives just sat there for a moment, before speaking again. "I'm fine." She said, anger seeping into her tone.

Suddenly, the buzzer rang and Knives hurried off stage.

Cosmo was left wondering if she was really alright. He hated having upset tributes, especially right before the big launch tomorrow. Cosmo recovered quickly, standing back up and gathering himself.

"Alright folks, give a warm welcome to the magnificent Cain Tesla!" He boomed with a giant fake smile.

Cain walked out wearing a simple white button down shirt and pale yellow jeans, with a pair of white oxford shoes to match his shirt. He walked stiffly to Cosmo and shook his hand. It was easy to see the fear in his eyes as the two sat down.

"Now Cain, why do you look so scared?" Cosmo laughed as he patted Cain on the back. "We're friendly, I promise."

Cain looked across the vast crowd of colorful capitolites. They were all looking at him. They were all staring right through his very soul! He didn't think he could handle this kind of attention. There were just... There were just too many people here.

"I-I'm not used to this many eyes on me." Cain stuttered, answering honestly.

"Well we all love you here. There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise you!" Cosmo smiled as the crowd shouted words of love and encouragement to him.

Cain's interview went on stiffly, him answering all of Cosmo's answers vaguely and nervously looking around him. As his buzzer rang, Cain sighed in relief and ran off the stage.

"Up next is the _angelic_ Lithium Lumiere!" Cosmo called out to the crowd.

The crowd roared for her.

Lithium walked onstage right on queue with a giant smile plastered across her face. She wore a baby doll dress made of lace and gold, with pale pink blossoms in her long, blonde hair. She looked like an angel.

"Lithium, you look amazing!" Cosmo called out to her as she approached.

Lithium's smile grew. "Oh thank you, Cosmo. You looked pretty good yourself." She said coyly.

Cosmo laughed heartily as the two sat down. "Oh, aren't you just a doll!" He smiled.

Lithium shrugged, smiling.

"Now let's get right into it, dear." Cosmo began. "Let's talk about your allies, Rory Rivera from Eight and Sully McCormick from Twelve. What are your thoughts on them?" Cosmo asked curiously.

Lithium let a fake tear roll down her cheek. "It's a shame that two of us must die in order for one to win. I've grown so close to the both of them. It really is a shame." She said softly. Of course she really didn't care about the two boys in the slightest, she just needed to put on a good show for the capitol.

"Oh my, I truly am sorry, love. I'm sorry." Cosmo said as he touched his heart.

Lithium nodded weakly. "I'll survive." She said tearfully as she raised her head.

The capitol clung onto every word she said. Some of them were crying along with her.

Fools. They were all fools. If Lithium was being her true self, she would've walked out here and cussed them all out and tell them what complete and utter gullible morons they were. Of course, she had to make them like her, so she had to play the innocent girl to fool them all. She hoped she was fooling the other tributes as well. That would make it so much more exciting when she killed them all oh so painfully and slowly.

After Lithium's buzzer rang, she exited the stage and sat next to Cain on the sidelines.

"Now, lets welcome the mighty Raegan Pike, all the way from District Four!" Cosmo cried out joyfully.

Raegan strutted onto the stage in a simple sea green vest and pants. He winked and smirked at the crowd, causing them to roar loudly.

He shook Cosmo's hand vigorously and sat down.

"How are you, Cosmo?" Raegan asked, eyeing the small framed man as he sat down opposite of him.

"I'm doing just great, how are you?" Cosmo replied.

"I have never been better. I can't wait for the bloodbath tomorrow. I can't wait to start getting my hands dirty." Raegan smiled devilishly.

Cosmo jerked his head back, pretending to be taken aback, causing the crowd to laugh heavily.

"Well I guess we could say you're excited?" Cosmo asked, laughing.

Raegan smiled darkly.

"Now Raegan, we know you don't get along with your ally, Knives Sinclair, and I must ask why. Knives is a lovely girl!" Cosmo said, astonished.

Before answering, Raegan flipped his dark bangs out of his face, then he mused, "As I said before, she's weak. I, myself, believe the careers are about strength, not numbers, and well, Knives isn't strong." He shrugged. "It only makes sense that I don't want her in the alliance."

Cosmo nodded, taking in his answer. "So what about you? Do you think you're the strongest career this year?" He asked.

Raegan laughed out loud. "I don't just think so, I know so!" He grinned.

"So would you say that it was your destiny to win?" Cosmo asked.

"Nah," He waved Cosmo off. "Destiny is for losers. If I want something, I go out and make it happen. What, am I supposed to sit back and hope life gives me what I want? Are you kidding me?"

Cosmo smiled. "Well that's a good way to think of things."

Just then, Raegan's buzzer went off.

"Well that's all the time we have, Raegan. We'll see you in the games!" Cosmo smiled.

"I'll see you when I win." Raegan promised as he exited the stage.

Raegan strutted back to the back room and heard the crowd roar loudly as he left. As he went backstage, he saw Marina putting on her final touches of makeup.

"Did you enjoy that?" Raegan asked with an edge to his voice.

Marina smiled as she turned around. "You did great." She said.

Raegan patted her on the back. "I always did like you, Marina. Good luck out there." He smiled back as she walked towards the door.

Back onstage, Cosmo was ready for her.

"Let's meet Marina Ophelius!" He shouted out gleefully. "Marina, come on out!"

Marina walked on stage, waving and smiling, putting on her happiest and most charming face for the capitol. She wore a short, sparkling electric blue dress and her black hair flowed loosely down her back in mermaid-esque waves. She looked truly happy to be there.

"Marina, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Cosmo smiled as he shook her hand delicately.

Marina smiled. "And you."

As the two took a seat across from each other, Marina twirled a lock of her long, black hair in her fingers.

"So tell me, how are you liking the capitol so far?" Cosmo asked, interested.

"It's absolutely wonderful. I've never seen anything like it." Marina said with a sweet smile.

"What is home back in District Four like?" Cosmo asked, moving along.

Marina shrugged. "I live in a beachfront house, so I go swimming almost every day. Other than that, it's pretty typical. I mean, I go to school, I have friends, I train." She explained.

Cosmo nodded. "And what exactly inspired you to volunteer?" He asked.

Marina's insides froze for a moment. Should she tell him?

She decided that she might as well. There was no use in lying.

"My family... We really need the money. We've been living just above the poverty line for a few years now and if I win, we'll never have to worry about things like food and clothes ever again." Marina admitted, trying to stay strong. "That's what drove me to volunteer."

A hush fell over the crowd as many of the capitolites in the crowd touched their hearts. Cosmo had to take a moment to gather himself too.

"That's very brave of you to admit that, Marina." Cosmo said in a low voice.

Marina nodded. "I know. It's not something I'm proud of." She said in a small voice.

"But it's life, you know? Everyone struggles at some point in their lives." Cosmo said, trying to reason with her. "I'm very proud of you."

Marina smiled softly. "Thanks."

Her buzzer rang and Cosmo helped her up. "Well, that's all the time we have, dear. I truly do wish you the best of luck in the games. You deserved so much more back home." Cosmo sighed as he took her hand. "Folks, Marina Ophelius!" He called to the crowd.

The crowd roared in response. She had just won the sympathy vote for sure.

As she exited the stage, Cosmo gathered himself and got ready to introduce the next tribute.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a big welcome to Freddie St. Clair!" Cosmo boomed.

Freddie stumbled onstage wearing a powder blue suit and white dress shoes. His short black hair was messy and his brown eyes were wide, not believing the amount of cheers he was getting.

He almost bumped into Cosmo as he approached him, and Cosmo greeted him with a handshake. Cosmo laughed heartily and sat down.

"Good evening, Freddie." Cosmo laughed.

Freddie sat down, still gazing out into the crowd. He didn't seem to hear him.

Cosmo cleared his throat and Freddie snapped to attention. "W-what?" He stuttered, confused.

"I said _good evening_, sir." Cosmo laughed.

"Oh! Yeah, good evening." Freddie said with wide eyes.

"So Freddie, I'm happy to tell you that you are one of our favorites this year." Cosmo grinned. "How does _that_ feel?"

Freddie laughed a little. "Why?" Was all he could manage.

Cosmo smiled. "It might be because of your little stunt at the reaping." He chuckled.

Screens all over the auditorium lit up and on them played Freddie's reaping- his name being called and him slamming into the base of the stage. He was obviously on drugs when he was reaped.

Freddie's face got red. "Oh man, that was embarrassing." He muttered.

Cosmo laughed loudly. "That was the reaping of the century! You're practically famous in the capitol. Am I right, folks?" He called to the crowd.

The crowd laughed heavily in response.

"Now Freddie, I have a more _serious_ question for you now." Cosmo said in a low voice as the crowd quieted down.

Freddie leaned back in his chair. "Go ahead." He nodded.

"Who are you missing the most from home" Cosmo asked.

Mitch. His name automatically popped into Freddie's head. He missed his boyfriend so dearly, it hurt to think about it. He had been drowning himself in liquor the last couple nights to stop thinking about Mitch's face. His beautiful face and his sweet, sweet smile. He would do anything to go back to him.

"M-my boyfriend, Mitch." Freddie stuttered. His heart began to ache for him almost immediately.

The crowd fell silent as Freddie's chin began to tremble ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." Cosmo said with care. "I can see that this is hard for you to talk about."

Freddie nodded, a build up of tears blurring his vision. All of the colorful capitol people slurred into one big blob. A tear spilled over and fell down Freddie's cheek and Cosmo touched his heart with a gloved hand.

"Would you like to talk about something else?" Cosmo suggested, getting a bit choked up himself.

Freddie nodded.

"Well, are you ready for the games tomorrow?" Cosmo asked.

Freddie shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready, but they've got to come sometime, right?" He wiped the tears off his face.

"Right. Well I really hope you do well, Freddie, and that comes from the bottom of my heart." Cosmo said.

Suddenly, the buzzer went off and Freddie jumped a little in his chair.

"Well, that's that. I wish you the best of luck in the games tomorrow." Cosmo said sincerely as he and Freddie both rose from their chairs.

"Thanks." Freddie smiled softly.

As Freddie walked off stage, Cosmo adjusted his black suit and got ready for the next tribute.

"And next, The incredible Salome Bucks!" He shouted in a voice full of excitement.

Salome walked onstage, waving and grinning. Her honey colored hair fell down her back in loose curls and she wore smokey eyeshadow. She was dressed in a short, golden pixie dress and matching golden high heels. She looked like a goddess.

"So Miss Bucks, how do you like the capitol so far?" Cosmo asked.

Salome smiled. "It's amazing. The food here is great, training was fun, and I picked up a new ally. It's been going pretty well." She said with a smirk.

"A new ally? Who is it?" Cosmo asked, suddenly interested.

"I guess you'll find out in the games, yeah?" She said as she raised a neatly shaped eyebrow.

"Oooh come on, tell us!" Cosmo begged.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Salome smiled mysteriously. "And only you."

She leaned towards him and whispered a single name. Cosmo made a big deal out of it and clasped his hand to his mouth and smiled. "You two will make a great team!" He said happily.

Salome smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

The crowd whined loudly, demanding to know the name of her new ally.

"Sorry guys!" Cosmo shouted. "You'll just have to wait and find out!"

Salome's interview carried on and she and Cosmo talked about random things like home and boys. Then, her buzzer rang and she walked off stage. Her interview had gone well and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she sat down next to Freddie on the sidelines.

"Up next is Mr. Ike Ladage!" Cosmo called out.

Ike walked onstage wearing a green pinstripe shirt and a pair of matching green pants. His usually messy blonde hair was slicked back with clear gel and his blue eyes were bright and energetic.

"Hi Cosmo." He grinned as he shook his hand. "Nice crowd you got here." He smiled as he gazed out in front of him.

"Oh I know, they are absolutely amazing, aren't they?" Cosmo replied.

The crowd clapped and cheered for Ike. They loved to be adored like that.

Cosmo and Ike sat down and got ready to start the interview.

"So Ike, are you ready for the games tomorrow?" Cosmo got right into it.

Ike shook his head. "I'm not ready if I'm being completely honest with you. I don't condone murder and I don't want to take part in it, but I don't have a choice." He shrugged.

Cosmo nodded. "I suppose you don't. Does that mean you won't kill?" He asked.

Ike shrugged again. "I mean I would if someone was at my throat with a knife. It's self defense, you know? But I'm not going to go out of my way to murder little kids." He explained.

"That's certainly one way to look at it. Let's dive into another topic, shall we?" Cosmo leaned forward in his chair. "What is your family back home like?"

"They're alright. I have a few sisters and I miss them a lot." Ike said, sadness seeping into his tone.

"Did your sisters come to say goodbye to you?" Cosmo asked.

Ike nodded. "Yes. I told them everything was fine, and I hope I can keep that promise." Ike said. "They're the reason I'm going to fight so hard in there."

"But you won't kill for any other purpose than self defense, am I correct?" Cosmo asked.

"Correct. I'm going to stick to my morals, no matter what." Ike nodded strongly. "It may make it harder to win, but I can handle it."

"That's very brave, Ike." Cosmo said evenly.

Suddenly, the buzzer rang and Ike waved goodbye as he walked off stage.

Up next was little Wisteria, who walked out on stage wearing a lilac colored dress that stopped at her knees. Her white-blonde hair was done in her signature long side braid and her light amber eyes were wide with awe.

"Wisteria, you look darling!" Cosmo gasped, holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand with a smile and shook it delicately. The two sat down and Cosmo got right into the interview.

"So, with your birthday being in April, you are the youngest tribute here. How does that feel?" Cosmo asked.

Wisteria looked at him with knowing eyes. He probably thought she would say that she's scared or terrified, but he was in for a surprise. Wisteria wasn't scared. She knew that being small had more advantages than disadvantages. She was faster, lighter, and could climb trees like a squirrel. She knew her strengths and planned to use them to the best of her abilities in the games.

"It feels great. I'm gonna be the youngest victor you've ever had, I'll show you." She said confidently.

"And I hope you can live up to that statement!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Now tell us, what is home like?"

Wisteria was taken back to her family's little bakery inside of her mind. She could smell the fresh pastries and pies being baked in their oven and the warmth their home radiated. She suddenly felt very homesick.

"I live with my parents and little siblings. My older brother moved out a year ago, so now it's just us." Wisteria began. "We own a bakery."

"And what's your favorite thing about the bakery?" Cosmo asked.

"The cheesecake danishes, definitely." Wisteria smiled.

"Those sound delicious, dear." Cosmo said jovially. "Is there anything else we should know about you?"

"Well a lot of District Six lives in poverty, you know." Wisteria flickered her gaze to Cosmo. "Sometimes, I give the neighborhood kids things like bread and cakes. I want to help out and that's the only way I know how to." She explained.

Cosmo smiled warmly at her. "You're quite the hero, Wisteria. That really is kind of you."

Wisteria shrugged. "People need to eat." She said plainly.

Suddenly, the buzzer rang, signaling the end of her interview. Cosmo took Wisteria's hand again and helped her up.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you." Cosmo smiled. "Folks, Wisteria Cade!" He cried out to the crowd.

The crowd screamed and clapped for her as she walked off of the stage.

After she was gone, Cosmo looked into the cameras and brought the microphone to his lips. "We will be right back after a brief intermission. Grab your snacks, Panem, because when we return, we have twelve more hopeful tributes to interview. You don't want to miss it!" He said in a voice full of character.

Then the cameras stopped rolling and Cosmo went back to his chair.

* * *

**A/N: happy easter! I hope you all got lots of candy. Anyways, these are the first half of the interviews and writing these things are BRUTAL. It took me forever to get one of these out and I'm sorry. Up next is the second half of the interviews, then a pre games chapter, then THE ACTUAL HUNGER GAMES! I'm so excited to get into the games, I already have the bloodbath written and everything. Well, til next time :)**


	22. Interviews Part Two

"And we're back! Up next is one of the younger competitors in this year's Hunger Games- Aspen Buckley!" Cosmo boomed.

Aspen walked out with a large smile plastered onto his face. He wore a little khaki suit and a green striped tie tucked into it. He looked like a true gentlemen in his classic attire.

"Good evening, Mr. Buckley!" Cosmo smiled as he shook the young boy's hand. "A four, wow, that's an awful good score for someone as young as yourself." Cosmo said as the two sat down.

"Thanks, I tried my best." Aspen smiled.

"Now, let's be serious for a second." Cosmo said lowly. "Twelve year old's are usually the first to go. Is that going to be the case this year?" He asked.

Aspen shook his head. "Absolutely not. If they want to kill us, they'll have to catch us first!" He said enthusiastically.

A look of confusion crossed Cosmo's face. "Us?" He asked.

Aspen smiled. "Me and my ally, Petunia."

Cosmo leaned back and nodded. "Ah, I see. And how do you and Petunia plan to stay alive?"

"We're just going to wing it. Anything you guys throw at us, we'll be able to dodge it. We may be young, but we _are_ strong as a team." Aspen said confidently.

The crowd went wild at that. They loved seeing tributes come out and believe they had a fighting chance. It made the games so much more fun. The audience clapped at hooted for a solid minute.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Cosmo shouted over the noise.

As Aspen's buzzer rang, he exited the stage and Petunia entered.

The small Asian girl walked out wearing a glittering purple dress that stopped at her knees. To make her look even more innocent, a pair of shimmering pixie wings had been placed upon her back. Her jet black hair had been braided into her signature twin pigtail braids. She looked like a little doll.

She shook Cosmo's hand cautiously, nervously looking out towards the clapping crowd. Their cheers were deafening and they were all so unnatural looking, with their bright clothes and plastic surgery. She tried to ignore them and only focus on Cosmo, who seemed like a nice guy.

"Hi." She smiled shyly as they took a seat.

"Hello!" Cosmo smiled. "It's great to finally meet you. I've heard many good things about you from your ally, Aspen."

Petunia nodded, remembering her sweet ally.

"So how are you liking the capitol so far?" Cosmo asked.

"It's nice." Petunia nodded. "But I like District Seven better."

Cosmo laughed. "Oh? Well, at least she's honest, folks!" He called out to the crowd.

The crowd roared in laughter as well.

"Now Petunia, tell us about home." Cosmo said, cupping his head in his hand.

"Okay, well I have a mom and a dad and we live in a.. house." She said, not sure where she should go with it.

"No brothers or sisters?" Cosmo asked, curious.

Suddenly her insides fell. She hadn't spoke about her brother in years.

"Well I used to to have an older brother, but he died a few years ago." Petunia said sadly.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?" Cosmo asked with sudden concern.

"He drowned." Petunia began. "He was with a few friends when the storm started. They were playing in the river and when the rain started coming, all of his friends ran home and left Johnny there in the river. The current picked up and the rain got heavier and he wasn't that great of a swimmer in the first place... That's how he died." Petunia said softy. She really hated talking about Johnny, but perhaps it would win her and Aspen a few sponsors.

"Love, I'm so sorry." Cosmo said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Petunia said, tears in her eyes. "If that's okay."

"Of course, dear." Cosmo said sympathetically.

Her interview carried on, just a little more melancholy than before. She answered all of Cosmo's questions, but there was a certain sadness in her voice that made it harder to listen to. As her buzzer rang, she had all of Panem clutching their hearts.

Up next, Rory walked onstage and the mood in the auditorium immediately picked up. He wore a dark, navy blue vest and pants, with black dress shoes. He shook Cosmo's hand nervously and sat down across from him.

"Mr. Rivera, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Cosmo grinned.

Rory nodded. "Thanks."

"So let's get started, shall we?" Cosmo began. "Who was that girl fighting off the peacekeepers at your reaping? I think that's what we all want to know."

"That was my..." Rory began, but looked around the auditorium to see clips of Serra punching the peacekeepers left and right. Now if this wasn't embarrassing, then nothing was. "That was my sister."

Cosmo nodded. "And what is she like?" He asked, curious.

Rory shrugged. "She's alright... Actually she's a bit of a trouble maker."

"Oh? In what way?" Cosmo asked with raised eyebrows.

Rory cracked a smile at one memory in particular. "Well one time in her chemistry class, a girl was talkin' shit and she set her hair on fire." He said as his smile grew wider. "She got expelled from that school, but she says it was worth it."

Cosmo laughed heartily. "I guess you could say she's a firestarter." He smiled.

Rory laughed a little too. "Yeah, I guess."

"Now let's move onto you. You are right in the middle of the rankings so far. How does that feel?" Cosmo asked.

Rory shrugged again. "I don't really care about the rankings." He began. "They don't determine who wins and they really don't effect the outcome of the games, so I'm okay with being in the middle of the pack."

Cosmo nodded. "Well that's one way to look at it. What are your plans for the games?" He asked.

"Me, Sully, and Lithium are a team. I think they are pretty trustworthy, at least I hope they are." Rory replied.

"Now tell me this- if one of them did betray you and was trying to kill you, what would you do?" Cosmo asked, interested.

Rory looked at him. "Well I'd have to kill them first. If I want to live, then my options are pretty much nonexistent."

Just then, his buzzer rang and he exited the stage.

As he left, Flora entered.

She walked onstage wearing a modest light blue dress that went down to her knees and her hair was pinned up into a nice side bun. She smiled shyly at Cosmo as she shook his hand and sat down.

"Miss Costello, I'm so exited to finally meet you!" Cosmo grinned as he sat down across from her.

Flora nodded. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So how has the capitol been treating you so far?" Cosmo asked.

Flora shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I'd rather be home though." She said honestly.

"A family girl, aye?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, I love my brothers and sisters." Flora nodded, smiling softly. "They're my whole life."

"Aw that's sweet, dear. How many of them are there?" Cosmo asked, interested.

"Five, including myself. I used to have an older brother but he died in the fourteenth games. Perhaps you remember him. Does Alex Costello ring a bell?" She asked.

Cosmo furrowed his brow, thinking. "Alex... Alex, hmm... Ah, yes! I remember him." Cosmo said jovially. "He made it to the top five, didn't he?"

Flora nodded. "He was so close to coming home too." She sighed sadly.

"You look like him, you know. You two have the same brown eyes." Cosmo pointed out.

Nostalgia filled Flora's heart. She missed her older brother so much sometimes that it hurt. He was her protecter, her shield. When he was taken away, her whole world fell apart. Mom got sick and there was no one left to take care of the kids, so Flora had to take on that role. If she died in the arena, her two little brothers, Julian and Andrew, would have to take on the role of leaders of their pack. She couldn't bear to imagine that. They were only fourteen.

A tear fell down Flora's cheek at the memory of Alex. "He should have won." She muttered.

Flora's interview went on and when her buzzer rang, she walked off stage and Lyle from District Nine entered.

He looked around him with wide eyes, terrified of being in front of so many people. He knew his interview was going to be a train wreck, he just hoped it would end quickly.

"Hello, Lyle!" Cosmo called out as he waved him over.

Lyle avoided shaking Cosmo's hand and went right into his seat and sunk into it, hoping to hide himself from all the people here.

"Someone seems a little shy." Cosmo laughed as he sat down across from him.

Lyle tried to laugh along, but it came out more like an inaudible squeak.

"So tell me, what are your plans for the games?" Cosmo asked. "I hear your in an alliance."

Lyle thought back to his three allies, Cherry, Haven, and Lorelei. He liked them all. Sure, he was shy and socially inept, but his new friends didn't seem to mind.

"I-I'm sticking w-with my allies." Lyle stuttered.

Cosmo nodded, not pushing him for more of a response. "That seems like a good plan." He said.

Lyle nodded along, not sure what to say back. He twiddled his thumbs nervously and tried not to look at the crowd.

"So what is home like?" Cosmo asked, moving on to a new topic.

"I, uh, I live with m-my dad and my dog in a house in th-the hills of District N-Nine." Lyle said.

"Oh you have a dog? What kind?" Cosmo asked attentively.

"A german shepherd." Lyle replied nervously. "H-he's my best friend."

There was an audible "Aw" from the crowd and Lyle turned warm and red. Should he have said that? Probably not.

"Um, can I leave now?" Lyle asked suddenly.

Cosmo laughed loudly. "Son, we still have a few minutes left!" Cosmo laughed.

"Oh." Lyle mumbled. "Sorry."

Lyle's interview carried on awkwardly as Cosmo asked him more open ended questions and he answered as honestly as possible. When his buzzer rang, he let out a sigh of relief and shot off the stage.

As Lyle left, his district partner entered.

Cherry walked onstage wearing a tight red pin-up dress with black high heels. Her black hair was done in flowing old hollywood styled curls and she wore red lipstick.

"Cherry, you look fabulous!" Cosmo called out to her as she approached.

Cherry just smiled, feeling unsure. As she sat down, Cosmo sat down across from her and smiled.

"So how have things been going lately?" Cosmo asked, starting off the interview.

Such a simple question, but it required Cherry so much thought to get out an acceptable answer. "Um, good?" She said. "I'm good."

Cosmo nodded, still smiling. "Now lets talk about the Hunger Games, dear. What is your plan for the duration of the games?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm going to stick it out with my allies, same thing Lyle said." Cherry said, shrugging.

Cosmo smiled again and began to ask another question, but Cherry just couldn't bottle up her curiousness no more. "You sure do smile a lot." She said suddenly. "Doesn't that hurt your face? It would hurt mine." She blurted out.

She immediately jumped at her own words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." She said too fast.

Cosmo laughed out loud. "It's quite alright, dear" He said. He laughed again and continued the interview. Cherry's interview went on tensely with her trying not to blurt out anything indecent again. When her buzzer rang, she exited the stage and Haven came on.

Haven walked out wearing a pair of khaki pants and a light blue flannel shirt. His loose curly hair had been slicked back, revealing his sparkling blue eyes. He shook Cosmo's hand happily and sat down across from him.

"Good evening, Cosmo." Haven smiled, trying to be polite.

"Hello Haven, how are you doing tonight?" Cosmo asked, retuning his smile.

Haven shrugged. "A little nervous for tomorrow, but overall I'm doing alright."

Cosmo nodded. "Now when I watched your reaping, I must admit, I thought you might have an attitude. You seem pretty nice, though... So which one is the real Haven?" He asked curiously.

"The nice one. You see, my horse was supposed to give birth that day and I was like really excited to see the colt, and for me to be reaped in that day just surprised me. I didn't know how to handle it, sorry I got mad." He explained, shrugging. "I don't have an attitude." He added, laughing.

"That's good to know. So I have spoken to two of your allies so far. What do you personally think of them?" Cosmo asked

"I like them. Cherry and Lyle are a bit awkward and Lorelei could be more outgoing, but when you put us four together, we work well as a team." Haven said, using hand motions.

Haven continued to compliment his allies and talk about the capitol fondly, being very considerate and polite. Surely this would rack him up a few sponsors. As his interview ended, he left the stage and received a massive amount of applause.

Lorelei walked out next, wearing a pale pink baby doll dress and a pair of white pumps. Her light blonde hair had been curled into loose waves and she wore glittering white eyeshadow.

"Hello Lorelei. How are you?" Cosmo asked as they sat down.

Lorelei shrugged. "So so." She said nonchalantly.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Cosmo asked, leaning closer.

"Well yeah, a little, but I have a feeling I'll pull through." Lorelei said, smiling a little bit.

"Really? How so?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm strong and fast, plus I have a pretty good alliance going on." Lorelei shrugged.

"Well I can't deny that. So your score of six was pretty impressive. How did you manage to receive that?" Cosmo asked.

Lorelei shrugged, thinking. "I played up my strengths. Simple."

Her interviewed continued with her giving Cosmo barely any personality or anything special. As her buzzer rang, she walked off stage casually and sat next to Haven on the sidelines. Her interview was sub par, soon to be forgotten.

"Up next we have Teddy Nelson. Panem, help us welcome him!" Cosmo boomed.

Teddy walked out looking afraid, but still managed to wave to the crowd. He shook Cosmo's hand and sat down across from him.

"Good evening sir, how are you doing?" Cosmo asked.

"Not too great." Teddy mumbled, looking down.

"Really? Why not?"

"I'm just really nervous for the games tomorrow." Teddy said, looking up at Cosmo. "There are so many things going against me, I just hope I'm not the first to die." He answered honestly.

"I'm sure you won't be, son. But I must ask, what happened to your eye?" Cosmo asked, referring to the bruise under it.

Teddy touched his face and all the memories came flooding back. His mother's fist, him crying, Lily yelling at her to stop. It all became too much to think about and his lip began to quiver.

Seeing this, Cosmo quickly saved himself. "I see that is a tough question. Let's move on, okay?" He suggested.

Teddy nodded.

"So who are you going to miss the most from home?" Cosmo asked.

"My sister, Lily. She's always been my protector and I love her with all my heart. I really hope I can come back to her, then we can live in the Victor's Village together." Teddy said, longing filling his voice.

"That is sweet, Teddy." Cosmo said, clutching his heart. "Is there anything you'd like to say to Lily?" He asked in a low voice.

Teddy looked into the camera and smiled sadly. "I'm gonna try to win, Lily. Just hang in there until I get back." He said evenly. "I love you."

Just then, his buzzer rang and he exited the stage, receiving a large amount of applause. His sob story had definitely won him over some sponsors.

"Up next we have a very special young lady- Miss Talulah Cooper!" Cosmo cried out happily.

Talulah walked onstage wearing a golden maxi dress that matched her tan skin and bronze hair quite well. On her head she wore a golden wreath-like headband. She looked like a goddess.

"Hi Cosmo." She grinned as she shook his hand.

"Hello, dear. You look absolutely beautiful!" He complimented her.

"Thanks, you look pretty nice yourself." Talulah replied as she sat down.

"So Talulah, lets jump right in. I heard that you're going into the games without any allies... How come?" Cosmo asked.

"It's just not worth it, Cosmo." She sighed dramatically. "I'd rather watch my own back than risk having someone stab me in my sleep." She shrugged.

"That's a smart idea, dear. So what is your strategy for the games then?" Cosmo asked curiously.

"I'm gonna stick out alone and try to win. I'm a survivor, I can do it." She smiled. "I'm from District Eleven, of course I can win." She added.

Cosmo smiled. "Now that's what we like to hear!" He clapped. The crowd joined in with him and Talulah grinned.

By the time Talulah's interview was over, she had gained quite a few sponsors. Her confidence and good looks had won over several capitolites and raised her overall ranking.

When she exited, Sully entered.

"Hi Cosmo." He said as he walked right past him. "Bye Cosmo." He said as he walked off the stage. His interview lasted about ten seconds. In the front row, several past victors guffawed.

"Well that was quick!" Cosmo said, recovering quickly. "Last but not least, we have the lovely Adelaide Quick!" He called out.

Adelaide walked onstage wearing a simple yellow sundress and a pair of white pumps. Her long blonde hair had been straightened and she wore a heavy cat eye.

"Good evening, dear. How are you?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm better than ever." Adelaide smiled.

"How has the capitol been treating you?" Cosmo asked, moving along.

"Alright, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to talk Hunger Games." She said eagerly.

Cosmo laughed heartily. "That is quite alright. So what is your plan for the bloodbath?" He asked.

Adelaide smiled. "I'm going to be aggressive in there. Even though I won't let you know my secret plan, I will let you know that everyone better watch out." She said confidently.

"You're really sure of yourself! How do you plan to stay alive?" Cosmo asked.

"Easy, I'm going to kill or be killed. You can't win without killing, and that's what I intend to do. Sure, I'm only fourteen, but I've got skill too." She said evenly.

At some point, her interview ended on a good note and she walked off stage.

Cosmo rose from his chair and brought the microphone to his lips. "Well that does it for us tonight, Panem. Join us tomorrow for the tributes' big launch into the arena and the beginning of the Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games!" Cosmo boomed. "Goodnight everyone."

* * *

**A/N: i hate writing interviews. that is all.**


	23. The Calm Before The Storm

Cain could feel his whole body trembling as he darted down the hallway and back to the tribute headquarters. His eyes flickered around, looking for the elevator. That had been the scariest experience in his life and he couldn't stop himself from shaking so bad. Nobody would ever understand his anxiety.

As he finally reached the elevator, it opened to reveal his district partner, Lithium, inside of it too.

"Going up?" She asked.

Cain nodded, hopping in.

As the elevator rose up to the third floor, Cain and Lithium made eye contact a few times.

Finally, Lithium broke the silence. "You did well tonight." She said nicely

Cain jumped a little bit, but steadied himself. "Th-thanks." He stuttered.

"You know, you could joking my alliance if you want, Cain." She offered, looking right at him. "I know you're all alone."

Cain didn't even consider it. "N-no, it's okay." He said, trying to turn her down as politely as he could. He didn't want any allies, he never even let the idea cross his mind. He had always worked best alone and he wouldn't want to slow Lithium down anyways.

"Well, if we run into each other in the arena..." Lithium continued, ignoring that Cain was uncomfortable. "I'd rather it be as friends. If we are to meet again, maybe you'll reconsider my offer, okay?"

Cain nodded. "Okay."

He wasn't sure what he just agreed to, but he just needed to get out of this conversation as quick as possible. As the elevator reached the third floor, the light lit up and a bell dinged. The doors slid open and Cain shot out of the elevator and into his room, closing the door behind him.

Behind him, a sly smile stretched across Lithium's face.

* * *

A few hours later, in District Ten's luxury suite, two figures lay on the bed, both awake. The boy was resting his head on the pillows, eyes focused on the dark ceiling. The girl had a few pillows under her back, propping her up slightly.

"I don't want to do this." Haven said softly as he stared into the darkness.

Lorelei closed her eyes. "I don't either."

A few more minutes passed by, slow and silent. This whole thing was so nightmarish, stealing their lives away like this. They both had so much planned for their futures back home and now, just like that, it was all about to be taken away. Sometimes Haven felt to cry, but he beginning to feel numb.

"Remember our plan, none of us are going to the cornucopia." Haven said evenly.

Lorelei sighed. "I might. I mean, If my spear is within reach then I'm going to have to get it."

"That wasn't our pl-" Haven began.

"We might need a few weapons, you know." Lorelei said flatly.

Lorelei was very stubborn, he learned. If you were to tell her not to do something and she wanted to, she wouldn't argue with you, she would just do it anyway. That would be a trouble when they got into the arena because it just might end up getting her killed.

"Whatever." Haven sighed as he rolled onto his side.

* * *

Marina splashed cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. It was well past midnight by now, probably some ungodly hour of the morning, but her eyelids just wouldn't grow heavy.

She had showered twice, washing every last particle of makeup off her face. Marina thought that hot showers were supposed to make you tired, but they seemed to have the opposite effect. She had never felt more awake.

She just couldn't escape the lingering fear that she might be dead in a month. She knew her alliance with the careers was supposed to keep her safe for a while, but what happened after that? She was almost certain that one of her "allies" would be her killer. That's how it typically worked with the careers- they stuck together for the first half or so of the games, then they turned on each other. It had happened so many times before, Marina knew it would be the case again this year.

Drying off her face, she sighed heavily. She just _needed_ to make it back to her family. She made a promise to the academy, herself, and most importantly, Oceana. She needed to live, even if it meant everyone else's death. Perhaps it was selfish, and if if was, then she would just have to be a selfish person for the next few weeks.

After another hour or so, the sun began to peek over the horizon.

The games would start today and she wasn't ready.

* * *

"Up, up up! Today is the big day, Sullivan!" Marigold, the escort, cooed as she clapped her hands together quickly.

Sully growled as he rolled over onto his face, getting comfortable in bed. Screw the Hunger Games, he was going back to sleep.

With a _whoosh_, the covers suddenly disappeared and Sully was left lying in his bed in nothing but his boxers. The wind brushed over his bare chest and made him shiver.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled at his escort, suddenly feeling angry.

"Let's get moving!" She chirped as she spun around and exited the room.

With a frown, Sully swung his legs over the side of the bed and landed on his feet. He tiredly got dressed and tripped out the door.

In the lounge, an elaborate meal had been laid out across the table. Eggs, toast, bacon, sugared fruits and pastries, french toast, and more things that Sully didn't recognize were set on the table just for them.

"I'd eat a lot if I were you." A girl's voice said from in front of him. Sully looked up to see Adelaide sitting across from him with a massive stack of food on her plate. "I don't know where your next meal will be coming from." She said.

"Good idea." Sully said as he sat down and began to pile up his plate.

Before the two knew it, it was time to go. They were escorted to the elevator by Marigold and were taken to the rooftop towards the hovercraft.

The rest of the morning was a blur for Sully. As the doors peeled open on the rooftop, the chilly morning air brushed past him and blew back his shaggy black hair. The tributes were lead onto the hovercraft one by one, all taking one final look at the Capitol.

Sully and Adelaide were the last to board the hovercraft, being from District Twelve. Inside, the air conditioning was cold and no one spoke. Attendants went around securing tributes into their seats and injecting trackers into their arms.

Sully secured himself in the metal seat and took a deep breath. He wondered which one of these tributes would be his killer.

The engine whirred, and with a jolt, the hovercraft lifted up into the air. Across from Sully, Ike watched the capitol disappear into the rocky landscape as they flew south to their destination. After about ten more minutes, Ike tried to look out the window again, but it had been tinted, preventing him from being able to see where they were going.

In the middle of the the row, Freddie stared hopelessly at the blinking device under his skin. This was real now. He felt hollow. The bloodbath felt like such an impending death for him, he just wanted to get it over with. His thoughts were flying around his head so fast, he couldn't grasp one. Maybe if he survived the bloodbath, he would be able to make a plan.

The ride dragged on for hours. Some of the tributes were smart and settled in for a nap, while the others just sat their silently. With every passing minute, Wisteria grew more and more anxious. What would the arena be like? Who would die in the bloodbath? Would she die in the bloodbath? All of her questions were about to be answered.

Eventually, the hovercraft came to a soft halt and descended into in underground room. When the engine stopped whirring, the hovercraft settled and the doors slid open. The tributes unbuckled their seat belts and filed out of the hovercraft one by one.

The launch room was chilly, made of cement walls and floors. Everything was eerie and dimly lit.

Aspen followed Petunia down several hallways until they found their stylists standing by their rooms.

"See you soon." Aspen said evenly as he followed his stylist, Gemini, into their room. He waved goodbye to Petunia and the doors closed behind him.

The room he was in was made of marble floors with a few chairs and benches, but the only prominent thing in Aspen's mind was that empty tube in the corner of the room. That would be what would transport him up and into the arena.

When he turned back towards Gemini, she was examining his arena clothes, which had been folded neatly and put into a cardboard box.

"What have they got for me?" He sighed.

"A white cotton t-shirt, high waisted black spandex pants, socks, and tennis shoes." She replied as she studied the clothes. They seemed normal enough.

"What does that suggest?" Aspen asked as he changed into the clothes.

"The thin shirt suggests warm to average weather, so I wouldn't be worried about them throwing you into a blizzard. The tennis shoes suggest a lot of walking, possibly climbing." Gemini observed with narrowed eyes, trying to figure it out. "I don't know, Aspen. It could be anything."

Aspen nodded, starting to shake. "Gemini, I'm so afraid." He said honestly.

"I know. Just try to focus on the prize, honey." She advised.

"I-I can't even think straight. I feel like I have jello bones." Aspen was beginning to shake so bad that Gemini crossed the gap and gave him a long hug.

Suddenly, there was static in the intercom. "Thirty seconds." A dead, monotone voice said.

Gemini let him go and nodded. "It's time." She said softly.

Aspen's eyes grew wide and his chin began to tremble. "But- but we just got here." He said, beginning to panic.

"I guess their in a hurry to start." Gemini shrugged.

Aspen took a deep breath and turned around. He walked to the tube and stepped inside cautiously.

"Knock 'em dead." Gemini said. "Literally."

"I'll try." Aspen replied. "Bye, Gem."

Suddenly, the glass doors sealed shut and Aspen was surrounded by silence as the tube began to rise into the arena.

* * *

**A/N: are you ready? ARE YOU READY? The bloodbath is next!**

**I have a couple of questions-**

**1. Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

**2. Who do you want to survive the bloodbath?**

**3. What do you think the arena is?**


	24. The Bloodbath

As the tube rose into the arena, Talulah slowly clenched and unclenched her fists, shuddering when she felt the air change. The metal plate clicked into place and her breath hitched. Trying to steady her breathing, she finally peeled open her eyes. At first everything within view was blindingly bright, but as her eyes adjusted, she scanned her surroundings.

There were colorful rides sprouting up all over the place. In the distance, she thought she could make out a Ferris wheel, spinning slowly. The cornucopia was about twenty feet in front of her on solid, concrete ground. It seemed as if there was a clearing specifically for the cornucopia and the escape routes were weaved into the amusement park. The whole arena was bathed in sunshine, light and warm.

This amusement park was huge, every inch of it brand new and freshly scrubbed.

Inside of the cornucopia, a timer was counting down from sixty. A monotone voice was speaking in rhythm, devoid of all human emotion. Sixty seconds. sixty seconds until they could let loose and murder each other. It was time and Talulah wasn't ready.

60...

59...

58...

Velvet looked around herself calmly. An amusement park, very creative. She liked creative. This place was huge, the entire premises sealed in by a tall solid fence. No one could see what was the other side, it was at least fifty feet tall. She scanned the tributes around her, finding Knives four down. She caught her eye and Knives smiled a little bit. Velvet smiled back. This was going to be good.

55...

54..

Freddie was feeling alert, having skipped drowning himself in vodka last night. The other tributes probably just thought he was some stupid stoner, but they were wrong. Freddie was actually quite smart when he was clean and no one else knew that. The downside to this was that without any drugs or alcohol to hide behind, the nerves were really getting to him. He could feel his knees trembling slightly and his heart was pounding in his chest. He would never be ready for this, but the time had come. He hoped Mitch was watching.

50...

49...

48...

Raegan dropped into an athletic crouch. He was ready to launch himself into the heart of the cornucopia as soon as the gong rang. With a smirk, he turned to the tribute beside him- the little boy from Nine- and hissed. The little boy flinched and looked away, terrified. Raegan let out a mean laugh. These tributes were nothing compared to him. He had this thing in the bag.

43...

42...

Teddy could barely breathe. He was going to die, he was going to die! His thoughts seemed to be bouncing around the walls of his brain at hyper speed. The only thing he could register was that he only had about a minute left to live. His heart had never beaten so fast and he had never trembled so hard. This was truly the end.

39...

38...

Feeling the fear in the air, Lorelei leaned forward. The countdown had begun. Once that gong rang, there would be no more playing nice. They would kill each other, They really _would_ kill each other. She wasn't scared though, she was fast, she knew could get in and out of the cornucopia unscathed if she played her cards right. Scanning the cornucopia, she laid eyes on a silver spear right in the mouth. _That's mine._

35...

On the other side of the cornucopia, Adelaide focused in on the same spear.

34...

33..

Haven sighed as he saw Lorelei look at the spear like that. He knew what she was thinking and now he'd have to bodyguard her when she went running for it. He looked around for his other two allies. He had to crane his head to find Lyle, squatting on his plate with his knees hugged up against his chest. He looked like he was about to be sick. Haven flashed him a thumbs up to try and get him motivated, but it didn't work. He tried to find Cherry, but he couldn't do that either. She must have been opposite of him, hidden by the cornucopia. He hoped that they could pull together and escape with their lives, because at this rate, they'd all be dead before the bloodbath was over.

29...

28...

Aspen looked around wildly trying to find Petunia. He was so afraid for the two of them. They were so young, so small. How would they pull it off? When his eyes finally found her, seven plates down from him, she was already looking at him. She nodded towards a purple backpack about ten feet to his left. He knew he needed to get that.

27...

26...

Kramer was calm. People like him didn't die at the beginning. Scanning the others, he accidentally caught sight of the two twelve year olds from Seven and had the strangest urge to help them survive the bloodbath. With narrowed eyes, he focused in on his own survival and flicked his gaze towards the cornucopia. That vest of throwing knives on the back wall had his name written all over it.

24...

25...

Rory felt relief flood his whole body when he saw Sully right next to him. He caught his eye and nodded at him. He had two allies that could help him and he had Serra's advice in the back of his head. _You can do this_, he thought, trying to get himself pumped up.

23...

22...

Cherry's insides were squirming with panic. She could vaguely see Lyle, sitting on his platform. Everything was obscured by pulsating dots in her vision. Closing her eyes, she tried to swallow her fear, but she just couldn't. She tried to focus her ears in on the timer, but all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. She was wasting time. Her eyes flew back open and her nostrils flared in terror. This is happening! Right now!

19...

18...

Salome glanced around her. Next to her was the scarlet haired boy from District One- the one who rejected the careers- and on the other side of her was the large boy from District Four. Two very strong competitors were encircling her. Deep down, she was nervous, but she had her confident mask on tight, wanting to believe that she could do it. She looked at her ally, Flora, and hoped she remembered their plan.

17...

16...

Ike breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out through his mouth. _Calm down!_ he yelled at himself internally. He couldn't lie though, he was panicking. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and tried to steady his legs. _I just need to get out of here._

15...

Wisteria on the other hand, was cool, calm, and collected. She had already counted her strengths. She was small, fast, and light. She had advantages that the others did not. She was also clever. Wisteria had thought about many backpacks during the countdown, but she was also thinking about the cornucopia. These were decisions that would be made once the gong rang.

13...

12...

Flora slowly moved her hair over her shoulder and turned towards Salome. She had told Flora to gather backpacks while she got weapons from the cornucopia. Flora planned to remain loyal to that plan, but she was still scared for the two of them. They could die, they could really die this time.

11...

10...

Jude was ready. Nothing could shake his confidence right now. He felt strong. He felt powerful. He felt in control. Jude just wanted to wind his hands around those hooked knives already. He lifted his chin higher in the air and stood a bit taller. This was his to win, and no one would get in the way. He could feel the adrenaline pumping inside of him. The games were about to begin.

8...

7...

Cain was shaking like a leaf. He tried to breathe deeply, but his breaths were shuddering and full of fear. What if he died? This could be his final minute left on earth. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die!

6...

5...

Marina looked around nervously. She had nothing to be afraid of, after all, she was a career. But there was still Kramer, who was an undeniable threat. She could just catch a glimpse of her trident in the very back of the cornucopia. At the last second, she decided that she wanted to keep it spotless.

4...

Lithium looked around and smirked. None of her allies knew about her. None of these tributes knew what she was capable of. She had controlled herself for so long and now she finally could kill without being thrown into jail. She narrowed her eyes in on one boy in particular. He would be her first kill here.

3...

2...

1...

Just like that, tributes went flying in all different directions. Some went for the cornucopia, some ran for safety, some just stood there, panicking.

Kramer was the first to reach the cornucopia. His hands yanked the vest of throwing knives off of the wall and he shoved them into his pants. He also grabbed a pair of twin daggers and a long, slick knife out of the back. In his free remaining hand, he heaved a heavy white backpack out of the mouth of the cornucopia and strapped it onto his shoulder, before running out.

Kramer saw that the girl from Eight was scrambling towards a light blue backpack and he took that opportunity to wheel himself in her direction. She saw him coming, but she was just a second too late. Kramer whipped out his hand with deadly accuracy and threw a throwing knife right at her. It directly pierced her heart.

Flora's eyes grew wide and she swayed on her knees before she fell to the ground, dead.

He yanked it out mercilessly and kept going.

As soon as the gong rang, Cain turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could out of the opening and into the maze of rides. No supplies were worth losing his life over. He didn't even see the first death because he was gone so fast. Cain escaped, alive.

The same could not be said for Teddy from Eleven. In a wave of panic, he had decided to run for the cornucopia. He didn't know what else to do, he was so scared. Right as he reached the inside of the mouth, he felt strong hands grab his neck from behind. He felt his heart leap into his throat as his fate closed in on him. He had been caught, and in that very second, he knew it was over. _Sorry Lily_, he thought one last time. Then the hands clasped tighter around his throat and jerked his head to the side in one swift motion.

His death was instant.

Wisteria had been debating whether or not she wanted to go to the cornucopia, but after seeing Teddy get his neck snapped by Jude a few moments ago, the idea was completely wiped from her mind. Instead of heading for the cornucopia, she ran in the opposite direction, fleeing the bloodbath completely. Freddie and Talulah did the same.

Lorelei sprinted towards the cornucopia, eyes set on that spear. It was sitting right in the mouth of the cornucopia, just waiting for her. She knew she could get it. As her hands gripped it, other fingers caught if as well. Lorelei looked up to see the girl from District Twelve, a dominant glint in her eyes as she yanked it towards herself.

Lorelei yanked it back towards her, trying to free it, when suddenly, Adelaide coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth. It was only when she fell, did Lorelei see the girl from One, Velvet, standing behind her with a set of throwing knives. Lorelei looked down at Adelaide's dead body and saw a small knife sticking out of her neck.

Velvet was going back for another knife when Lorelei suddenly saw Haven enter her line of vision, running right for Velvet.

Haven lunged forward, body-slamming the career, sending her flying backwards into the cornucopia.

Haven's eyes suddenly turned wild. "Move!" he commanded in a powerful voice.

Without thinking, Lorelei spun around, coming face to face with Raegan Pike's piercing brown eyes. She shrieked as he tried to clamp his hands around her, but she ducked beneath him and he missed. Coming back up, Lorelei punched him hard in the face before she turned and fled, Haven close behind

Raegan decided against pursuing them and rubbed his throbbing jaw instead.

On the other side of the cornucopia, Jude prowled the girl from Nine, hooked knives in his hands. Her name was Cherry if he remembered correctly. She had a red backpack clutched in her hand and was running for the left side of the park, where the tributes from Ten were headed.

He was just close enough to kill her when Velvet's voice rang out. "Jude!"

Cherry whipped around quick, catching Jude red handed trying to kill her. With the fear of a wild rabbit, she sprinted even faster towards the park, leaving a Jude in the dust. He growled as he turned towards Velvet, infuriated that she made him lose a kill.

Knives knew she needed to kill. She needed to kill someone to seal her deal with this alliance. That was when she saw the little boy from Nine, still crouching on his plate. He didn't even see her as she snuck up from behind and put the knife to his throat. He audibly gasped. Knives knew right then and there she couldn't just kill him in cold blood.

"Look, Lyle is it?" She asked shakily.

"Y-yes." He squeaked.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. I'll make this as quick as possible."

He took a second to respond, probably trying to process it. Inside his head, Lyle knew it was over from the moment he got reaped. He was always going to die, it was just a matter of time. When Knives pressed that weapon to his throat, he accepted it on the spot, it was just the shock of it actually happening.

Lyle nodded. "P-please, just don't make it hurt."

"I won't, and again, I'm sorry." Knives replied. And with that, she slit the knife across Lyle's throat quickly and he dropped, dead.

When Salome saw Flora crumple, she almost froze. She knew she couldn't though. She needed to keep going. Salome ran for the backpacks she had set her sights on during the countdown and grabbed them as fast as she could. As she ran, she looked back at Flora one last time and silently vowed to win for her.

Kramer was still around, waiting for more kills. He didn't plan on fleeing the bloodbath just yet.

The boy from Twelve came a bit too close and Kramer tripped him, causing to go sprawling out on the ground.

Sully instantly twisted himself around, coming face to face with his attacker. He growled under his death and lunged for Kramer. With a thud, the two boys fell onto the concrete ground and started punching each other. It was a brutal fight, but Kramer soon grew tired of it.

"I. Don't. Have. Time. For. This." Kramer growled darkly as he shoved Sully off of him.

Sully fell onto the ground and Kramer yanked his knife out of his pants with deadly speed. As Sully realized he was about to be stabbed, his eyes grew wide and he tried to get away.

Kramer was too fast, though.

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the throwing knife flying into Sully's spine.

Blood dripped from Sully's back as he slumped to the ground, lifeless

Rubbing his pounding jaw, he decided he was ready to leave. He had just turned when suddenly, a child's shriek pierced the air. Kramer instinctively whipped his head around to find Petunia and Aspen being trailed by Raegan from District Four. Even surprising himself, Kramer found himself lunging for the hulking tribute. With a leap, Kramer outstretched his free arm towards Raegan and landed.

Kramer jammed the blade of his long, slick knife into the back of Raegan's neck, right through his throat.

Blood gurgled out of Raegan's mouth as he dropped.

Blackness swarmed behind Raegan's eyes as he watched Kramer turn away. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. His throat had been impaled. He just couldn't believe that he had lost the battle so soon.

Looking at each other in shock, Petunia and Aspen decided to follow Kramer's retreating figure into the amusement park. Kramer turned around towards them quickly, his weapons, dripping blood.

"Don't follow me, I can't be responsible for you." Kramer called to them as he pivoted on his heel, running away. Aspen and Petunia decided to turn back and retrieve their dropped backpack that almost cost them their lives instead, and run towards the opposite side of the park, obeying Kramer. A ghost of a smile crossed Aspen's lips as one thing came to mind- Lucius Kramer had just saved their lives.

Rory wanted to cry out when he saw Sully fall, but he refrained. He still had to find Lithium. He would mourn Sully when he was safe, but for now he needed to find his other ally. He had picked up two backpacks, just like they had planned, but Lithium was supposed be here already. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lithium's long blonde hair swinging in the breeze. Rory was just about ready to call out her name when he saw something that made his heart drop.

Lithium was backing the District Six boy up against a wall, taunting his name. He looked ready to cry. Rory's eyes grew wide as Lithium swiveled around Ike's kicking legs and jammed the cruel blade right into his heart. She yanked it out mercilessly and smiled at the sight of his blood. Rory couldn't believe his eyes. Did she just kill him? And... Smile? Rory couldn't take no more. He turned and fled with the backpacks in tow, leaving Lithium and abandoning their alliance.

Soon, Lithium realized that she was the only one left in the open. In a mad dash, she stopped admiring Ike's blood and took off with her crooked knife and a bag of supplies. Vaguely, she realized that Rory was gone. She had seen Sully get murdered, but to her knowledge, Rory was still alive. Or maybe he wasn't? She shrugged her shoulders as she ran. She'd find out tonight.

And that was it.

All the tributes, besides the careers, were gone. The four careers gathered. Almost instantly, Jude realized someone was missing.

"Um, where is Raegan?" He asked, suspicion leaking into his voice. Had the rat abandoned them?

"He's dead." Knives said, devoid of emotion. "Kramer killed him." She jammed her finger to the left. There he was, laying on the cold, concrete ground with a puddle of red blood around his neck. He really was dead. The guy who was supposed to be the best of the best had died in the bloodbath. How ironic.

"I can't say I expected that." Jude said, surprised. "I thought he was stronger."

"Well, Raegan's death means that I'm one spot closer to victory, so I'm good." Velvet sang. The other three glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

Knives shook her head, as if to clear it from her thoughts. "So what do you guys wanna do now? I mean, the bloodbath is clearly over."

"Count our kills? I got the boy from Eleven. Who did you three get?" Jude said, eyeing the girls.

"I got the girl from Twelve." Velvet piped up, raising her hand, proud of becoming a murderer.

"The boy from Nine." Knives replied, looking at her feet. Jude could tell she was unhappy with it.

They were all silent for a moment until Velvet looked at Marina.

"Uh, Marina. You didn't say anything. Who did you kill?" Velvet said nonchalantly.

Marina felt her face heat up as suddenly, three pairs of eyes were on her. They were going to realize that she hadn't gotten any. During the bloodbath, Marina had ran to the back of the cornucopia and hid. She was partially scared of getting killed and partially scared of killing. It wasn't until training that she realized she wasn't a true career. But by then it was too late, of course. She had originally only done this for the money, but it was proving too difficult.

"I, uh, I got no one." Marina managed to say, honestly, not daring to look up.

She could feel Jude's burning glare though. "What do you mean you got no one?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"I, um fought the girl from Ten but she overpowered me. I didn't have, um the, uh chance to kill, you know?" She fumbled. She hadn't really fought Lorelei, but she needed a good story and Lorelei seemed pretty strong.

Velvet shrugged, not feeling the tension. "Oh well, at least you tried, right? There's gonna be a lot more chances to kill, so no big deal. Don't feel bad, Marina."

Jude didn't buy it. He decided to stay quiet though, it was better to have these girls on his side rather than against him.

He had to play the game if he wanted to win.

* * *

**R.I.P. Flora, Teddy, Adelaide, Sully, Raegan, Lyle, and Ike.**

**Flora was one of my favorites and had such a sweet disposition, but i couldn't think of very much to do with her after the bloodbath, so here she is.**

**Teddy was a sweetheart, but it is realistic that someone so small and naive would be a bloodbath, yeah? He was always going to be a bloodbath obituary straight from the gate, so i never bothered to think up another storyline for him. But again, he was a sweetheart and i'll miss him.**

**Adelaide was a little spitfire and she was determined to win. I liked her but i needed more bloodbaths and she just fit the spot.**

**Sully was different and I was crazy about him. His death was necessary for future plots for Rory and Lithium though. If he were to survive, the three would still be in an alliance and it wouldn't work for what i have planned. Sully was a cool dude though.**

**Raegan, yeah so okay, I know he wasn't the nicest guy, but i needed someone like him in this story. And another thing, you probably did not expect him to die so soon, but he was always going to be a bloodbath in my mind. Kramer was always meant to kill him. Maybe he won't be missed as sorely as others, but i liked writing for him.**

**Lyle... You wanna know something? I almost let him live, but then i went back and thought about it and realized that this was where he was always headed anyways. He was so so sweet and likable, but at the same time, too too young and innocent.**

**Ike was a funny guy and i liked him, but once Lithium set her sights on him, he was as good as dead. I always like characters like him because they just lift up your spirits to read about. That's one of the biggest reasons why i think he'll be missed so much.**

**A/N: aaaand that's a wrap on the bloodbath. This was so hard for me to write because I really hated killing off so many great characters. I wrote this all in a single sitting and I need to tell you guys, it was GRUELING. I'm not complaining though. Overall, I like the way this chapter turned out, and I'm very, very sorry if one of your faves died in this chapter. I really liked them all, but I just needed the other guys to rack up some kills.**

**Also, I have some questions for you.**

**Who's death surprised you the most?**

**What do you think of Rory ditching Lithium?**

**Who are your favorite tributes so far?**

**Any suggestions or requests?**


End file.
